Quiero ser cómo tú
by Isis Elisabeth Black
Summary: Ada Steen no conocía la magia hasta que su hermano Percival recibió la carta de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Es obvio que, salvo los personajes que todos conocéis que son de JKR, el resto son míos.

Esta es una Historia con algunos OCs y mucho OoC, esto supongo que quiere decir, con personajes inventados por mí y situaciones que guían mis personajes, así que todos aquellos que pretendan leer un noveno libro de Rowling que se lo pidan a ella, pues yo sólo cojo algunos de sus personajes y los modelo según mi imaginación.

Esta historia salió a partir de las críticas de un crítico, me releí las reglas de fanfiction y tenía razón en algunas cosas, pero también disculparme ante aquellos que les gustaba "No es un sueño", de momento no la voy a continuar, porque me voy a centrar en esta historia.

Sólo aquellos que no lean por encima y les gustaba "No es sueño", también les gustará esta historia, cuando la leáis me comprenderéis.

Por favor, no me acuséis de muchos personajes OCs, pues me demostraréis que sólo conocéis a los más nombrados y no sois verdaderos críticos.

No volváis a acusar a mi personaje de Mary Sue, a parte de ser un término bastante despectivo, suena fatal, es mucho mejor decir personaje perfecto (esto va dirigido a aquellos que se creen los mejores críticos de los fics), cuando podáis escribir algo y lo colguéis para que los demás podamos opinar, entenderéis estas palabras.

En mi Profaile tenéis una muestra explícita de cómo son estos relatos, si no os gustan este tipo de historias no las leáis, os aseguro que hay mucha gente que les encanta, y no son unos necios por no opinar como vosotros.

Sin más, quien quiera, que lea. Pero ya sabéis que tipo de fic es.

Aún así, agradezco los reviews, me motivan a seguir ecribiendo, no las críticas desalmadas.

Capítulo 1. ¿Y ésta de dónde ha salido?

- ¡Sirius!¡Abre la maldita puerta!

El hijo mayor de los Black sonrió, le encantaba sacar de quicio a su madre, pero con trece años no era tan idiota como para exasperarla de tal forma que terminase chivándose a su marido y el hombre le dejase el cinturón marcado sobre las nalgas durante una semana.

Apresurado y apartando de un empujón a su hermano Regulus ante la puerta, la abrió.

Se quedó con el pomo en la mano y parpadeando repetidamente, un hombre alto y de tez dorada sujetaba el brazo de una niña de no más de nueve años, a su entender.

- Hola- saludó- ¿Por quién preguntan?

El hombre lo taladró con la mirada y resopló molesto.

- ¡Walburga!- gritó hacia el interior apartándolo de su camino. Seguía con el brazo de la niña bien sujeto.

La madre de Sirius apareció en el rellano del primer piso con un traje resplandeciente y colocándose un pendiente de esmeraldas.

- ¡Vaya! Si es el pequeño de los Hitchens- rió al verlo plantado en medio del recibidor ovalado- ¿Por qué traes a esa squib a la honorable casa de mis padres?

La niña levantó la cabeza por primera vez y se irguió. Sirius le prestó atención, sino cumplía los requisitos de sus progenitores debía valer la pena.

- Por esto- escupió el hombre apretando un pergamino con el símbolo de Hogwarts- Resulta que Ada no es squib como sus padres.

A la mujer le cambió la expresión, pasó de desagrado a ilusión en unos instantes.

Animada bajó las escaleras deprisa y escudriñó el pergamino que el hombre sujetaba con su mano derecha en alto.

- Sorprendente…- susurró- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

El chico de ojos grises se desentendió por el momento, su madre sujetaba las mejillas de la niña con más delicadeza de lo que había sujetado las suyas en más de cinco años, cuando aún pensaba que por herencia sanguínea sería de Slytherin. Se detuvo en la vestimenta de la niña y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué va tan sucia?- preguntó con repugnancia, a lo que el chico volvió a prestar atención- ¿Por qué si es una niña lleva el pelo tan corto? Necesita un cambio de imagen total, déjamela a mí.

El hombre de rasgos caucasianos sonrió y le entregó a la niña. La mujer la agarró del brazo y la arrastró escaleras arriba.

La niña intentaba soltarse del agarre con la mano, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza.

Se quedó plantado, "Y sigue intentándolo" pensó, viendo los intentos de la niña por soltarse, pero era imposible. Necesitaría más que esas manitas para escapar.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró al hombre dentro de la habitación del árbol, ¿Qué diantres hacía allí?

- Perdone- podía odiar a todos aquellos que le doraban la píldora a esa mujer, pero seguía siendo una persona educada- ¿Qué hace ahí?

Parecía no oírlo, estaba frente al nombre de una mujer quemada, Isla Black.

- Si no se hubiese casado con un muggle, yo aparecería en este árbol- hablaba con rencor.

Se interesó, señalaba el nombre de Isla Black.

"Si no se hubiese casado con un muggle yo no sería tan rebelde", esa mujer era su heroína, la primera en romper la tradición de los Black, Siempre puros.

- ¿Quién es la niña?- preguntó por tener algo en lo que conversar. Estaba en una de las habitaciones en las que su madre le prohibía entrar, por si alguno de sus antepasados Slytherin notaban que él era de Gryffindor.

- Mi sobrina, Ada Steen. Este año entrará en Hogwarts, pensábamos que no había una gota de magia en su cuerpo. Sus padres eran asquerosos squibs.

Los oídos comenzaban a pitarle, otra de las muchas cosas que odiaba su familia eran los squibs, hijos sin magia de magos. A él le daban pena, debía ser horrible convivir con la magia desde niños y no poder usarla. Debía ser horrible que tu niñez se hubiese basado en las largas charlas sobre Hogwarts y que al cumplir los once años tu carta no llegase.

- Pero deben haber habido magos en su familia- replicó con insolencia, un mago era mago daba igual de dónde procediese.

- Tú lo has dicho, ella es la única bruja desde Isla, y por lo tanto la heredera de su cámara en Gringots- los ojos le resplandecieron con sólo nombrar el dinero.

El hombre frotó sus manos y Sirius abandonó la habitación maldiciendo. Su apellido no sería Black, pero se comportaba igual a todos los que conocía, salvo su tío favorito, Alphard Black, el hermano de su madre.

Salió al jardín trasero y se tumbé a la sombra de un nogal, era uno de los días más calurosos de Agosto que recordaba, "¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos ahora? Seguro que disfrutar de un helado de Borgin", la boca se le hizo agua sólo con pensarlo.

Quería ir al callejón, en esos momentos no deseaba otra cosa, la casa en la que le habían encerrado era una tumba sellada, ninguna diversión, nadie con quién charlar, nada de lo que reírse. Odiaba aquella casa con toda su alma.

¿Hacer amigos en el barrio? Imposible, no con los pensamientos de su madre; "los muggles transmiten enfermedades incurables, los mestizos no son dignos de terciar una palabra con ningún Black y los sangre sucia menos aún. Durante generaciones nuestra…" y bla, bla, bla, puras estupideces. Él odiaba esos términos, incluso el término squib le producía repelús.

Copito se posó delante dél con la pata extendida, una carta de James, alargó la mano para desatarla de la pata de su lechuza, el último regalo de Walburga a James antes de que éste quedara en Gryffindor, cuando una voz hizo que se le erizara el bello de la nuca.

- ¿Es tuyo ese pájaro?- era una voz infantil.

Giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones y oyó la risa. Allí no había nadie.

- Aquí, arriba- levantó la barbilla y vió sus ojos por primera vez.

En la vida había visto unos ojos tan azules, ni siquiera el pequeño Peter los tenía tan claros. La niña iba exactamente igual que cuando había entrado por la puerta, unos pantaloncitos cortos de color azul marino y una camiseta ceñida de tirantes anchos, tenía los muslos llenos de rasguños y las palmas de sus manos pegadas a la cabeza. Parecía cómoda en aquella posición. Estaba colgada de una de las ramas más bajas a dos metros de altura, sujeta por las rodillas.

- ¿Es tuyo?- volvió a preguntar señalando con el brazo extendido hacia Copito.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, esa niña no debía estar demasiado bien de la azotea, no sólo por colgarse como murciélago de una inestable rama, sino por haber escapado de Walburga.

- ¿Y mi madre?

- ¿La señora de malos modales?- si la oía su madre podía despedirse de conocer Hogwarts- Ni idea. Le dije que se buscase otro maniquí para probar sus trajes de muñeca.

Sirius reculó hasta el tronco y se quedó apoyado en él, debía estar soñando, debía estar en un bonito sueño en el que una niña de melenita rubia y ojos del azul del cielo había retado a su madre, un sueño en el que alguien le decía a Walburga que estaba equivocada y sabía que pronto se iba a despertar. La niña seguía parloteando y retiró la carta de la lechuza.

- Dile que se aparte- la carta era de su amigo James.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó sin prestar atención. Su amigo se había tomado la molestia de escribirle una carta.

- Has dicho que el pájaro era tuyo. Dile que se aparte.

- ¿Por qué?

Acababa de desplegar el pergamino, típico de James, le invitaba a pasar los últimos quince días del verano en su casa, pero esta vez no podía ir, toda la familia Black se reunía en un evento al cuál debía asistir. Su prima Bellatrix se casaba con Rodolfus Lestrange, en la casa de Verano, al lado de la playa.

- Quiero bajar, se me acumula la sangre en la cabeza si sigo en esta posición y me pasan cosas raras- aseguró con la misma voz que empezaba a sacarle de quicio.

- Pues baja, y procura no caerte encima de mí cuando te deslices por el…

Escuchó el sonido de las hojas secas al ser aplastadas y levantó la cabeza, por si había caído en mala posición, pero no, estaba completamente erguida. Se acercó hasta su lado y se dejó caer, riendo al rodar tras el empujón que tuvo que darle cuando metió la nariz en dónde no le llamaban. Quería leer la carta de James.

- ¿De quién es?- preguntó gateando hacia el chico.

No se lo podía creer, volvía al ataque.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- de verdad que no entendía a esa niña.

- No mucho- le contestó sonriendo- Pero, ¿De quién es?

No le dejaba leer, por una vez que James había escrito algo más que la típica frase de: "Dile a tus padres que te vienes a mi casa. James".

- No es asunto tuyo.

Se quedó arrodillada al lado del chico, con las manos sobre los muslos y ladeó la cabeza.

- Seguro que es de tu novia- parecía que cantase con la voz estridente.

- No es de mi novia- le replicó, "¿Para que querría yo una novia?"

- Pues enséñamela- extendió la palma hacia arriba y sonrió.

"¿Qué no puede dejar de sonreír?" Retiró la carta de su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

- Sí- bajó la mano- Seguro que es una cursi carta de amor que sólo dice lo mucho que te echa de menos y está deseosa de volver a verte para estar entre tus brazos.

La observó boquiabierto, no se esperaba esa afirmación en una cría de nueve.

- ¿Tú cuántos años tienes?

- Diez, pero a principios de Septiembre haré los once.

- Vale- prestó atención a la carta y comenzó a leerla.

- ¿Qué dice?- la miró de reojo, seguía con la vista puesta en él.

- ¿Te importa?- empezaba a cansarle de la actitud de esa niña. Quería leer la carta de James con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué dice?- ¿Acababa de pasar dél olímpicamente o sólo se lo parecía?

Se levantó con la intención de dejarla allí pero ella correteó y se puso al lado.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Te sigo- contestó sin más. Por si no era suficientemente obvio.

- Ya se que me sigues, pero ¿Por qué me sigues?

- Porque me caes bien- aseguró iluminándose su mirada- Eres mi primer amigo.

Detuvo el paso y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. Iba a decirle que no era su amigo, pero a lo mejor no estaba tan mal poder compartir con ella algo de tiempo. Esa niñita tenía algo especial.

- No tienes pinta de tener once años.

- ¿No?- se sorprendió.

Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eres muy bajita. Mi elfo doméstico no es mucho más bajito que tú.

- ¿Qué es un elfo?- preguntó extrañada- ¿Cómo un gnomo?

Sirius negó divertido, los elfos y los gnomos no tenían nada que ver.

- ¿Un enano?- "¿De verdad no sabe que es un elfo?"

- ¿Quieres ver uno?- podía ser divertido.

- Vale- animada comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

La llevó al interior de la casa, bajaron las escaleras que daban a la cocina, Kreacher solía andar por allí cuando no le quedaban tareas domésticas, además, la hora de la cena se acercaba. El patriarca no tardaría en volver del Ministerio.

- Oye- le golpeó el pecho con un dedo reclamando su atención- ¿Cómo te llamas? Lo digo porque si vamos a ser amigos tendré que saber cómo te llamas, ¿no?

- Ada, no somos amigos.

- ¿Por qué?- Si hubiese pedido la luna en ese tono se la habrían puesto a sus pies, pero no él.

- Porque ni siquiera sé…- se paró a pensar, sin saber exactamente por dónde salir, ¿Por qué no era su amigo?- Cuando es tú cumpleaños.

- Te lo acabo de decir, a principios de Septiembre, el uno. Nací el 1 de Septiembre de 1962, en Cambridge. Viví allí los ocho primeros años de mi vida, luego me trasladé a Londres, con mi tío- la niña comenzó a contarle su vida.

- ¿Por qué?

Ada se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas y apoyó las mejillas sobre sus manos.

- Mis padres murieron con Percival en un accidente de coche.

- ¿Quién es Percival?- la pregunta lo sorprendió, ¿Realmente quería saber aquello?

- Era mi hermano mayor, ahora tendría trece años- recalcó el pasado- A él también le llegó una carta como la que me llegó hace unos días. Mis padres se sorprendieron e íbamos a casa de mi abuela materna, para contarle la noticia. La carta decía que estudiaría en Hogwarts al curso siguiente.

- Lo siento- parecía abatida-Debió ser muy duro para ti.

Ada cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Se acercó hasta ella, apunto de revolverle el pelo cariñosamente, pero se sentó en frente.

- Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Qué música te gusta?

A todas las niñas de su curso les gustaban "Las Damas Blancas", ya estaba oyendo la contestación cuando en la boca de la niña apareció el nombre de su grupo favorito.

- Def Leppard, ¿Y a ti?

- ¿Def Leppard!- apoyó las manos sobre la mesa de la cocina y la miró sin poder creérselo, ¡No podía ser, aquello no era real!- Y… ¿Las Damas Blancas?

- No lo sé, creo que no las he escuchado nunca. ¿Suenan como Def?

- ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir una blasfemia así?

La niña lo miraba de manera curiosa, apoyó la mejilla sobre la mesa y estiró los brazos.

- ¿Me vas a decir cómo te llamas?- bostezó a mitad de la frase, aburrida.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Ya te lo he dicho antes, si vamos a ser amigos tendría que conocer tu nombre.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y después el bastón de su padre caer dentro de la pata de elefante con un sonido hueco.

- Ese debe ser mi padre, ¿Te quedas a cenar?- preguntó guardándose la carta.

Escucharon a su madre en el recibidor saludar a papá y recordarle la relación de Hitchens con ellos.

- ¡Cómo has podido dejar entrar escoria de esa calaña en la casa de mis padres?

Regulus bajaba al trapo las escaleras, podían oír sus pasos. Entró a la cocina y se quedó de piedra al ver a Ada allí sentada, frente a él. Sirius dirigió el índice a sus labios y le pidió que guardase silencio.

- Llevan más de una hora buscándola- señalaba a Ada- ¿Estaba aquí?

- No, la encontré en el nogal. Hará unos veinte minutos- le aclaró a su sorprendido hermano.

Reg se acercó hasta la niña y le tendió la mano.

- Soy Regulus Arcturus Black, encantado de conocerte.

Ada se levantó de la silla y emocionada le devolvió el apretón de manos, haciendo crujir los huesos del chico.

- Ada Steen- le sonrió y agregó- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

- ¿Tu amigo?- preguntó indignado, el pobre Reg creía a pies juntillas todo lo que decían de la gente que no descendían de magos desde siempre- ¿Por qué querría ser yo el amigo de una sangre sucia?

La sangre comenzó a hervir en la cocina, detestaba cuando infravaloraban a las personas por no seguir el lema de la familia Black. Ada había recibido la carta de Hogwarts, por lo que era tan bruja como su hermano, sin importar su procedencia.

- Vamos Ada, Reg no merece ser tu amigo- se levantó y la cogió de la mano.

Subieron las escaleras y a punto de irrumpir en el hall en donde su padre no paraba de berrearle a su madre por haber dejado entrar en la noble mansión de sus antepasados al nieto de una mal nacida que terminó sus días con un muggle se detuvieron, si veían a Ada sería peor, más valía que se mantuviesen ocultos.

- ¿Por qué no les caigo bien?- se le partió el alma al escuchar el susurro de la niña.

La rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos y dejó que todo su peso recayese en él, no era mucho, la niña estaba delgada aunque tenía las piernas bien contorneadas, no parecía sobrarle ni un gramo de grasa.

- A mí me caes bien, Ada. Lo que opinen ellos te tiene que traer sin cuidado.

Su padre enfrentó al tío de Ada, lo sujetó del cuello de la túnica y lo elevó un palmo del suelo. Ada se revolvió entre los brazos del chico y salió disparada hacia Orion.

- Por el amor de Merlín- el hombre vió como la niña se lanzaba en plan frenético hacia el dueño de la casa, agarraba el atizador de la chimenea y golpeaba la espalda del padre de los chicos.

Él también lo vió, sin poder evitarlo, había pensado en ello durante los últimos dos años, hacer exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Ada en esos momentos. Cuando se lo contase a los chicos seguro que no le creían.

Su padre reaccionó como una serpiente y arrancó el arma de las manos de la niña, a la vez que lo arrojaba lejos de su alcance, soltó al hombre y elevó a Ada hasta la altura de su cara, con una sola mano.

- Sabandija- apretaba los dientes con fuerza- La belleza de Dora y la traición de Isla.

- Suélteme- le ordenó a Orion Black, sin un ápice de miedo en el tono de su voz.

El corazón del chico bombeaba con fuerza, tanta que pensaba que se iba a salir de su pecho.

Reg estaba a su lado con los ojos desorbitados.

- Está loca- y sí, en esos momentos, su hermano y él coincidían en pensamientos.

Porque Orion no infundía respeto como Dumbledore, el hombre infundía temor con su metro ochenta y cinco y esos ojos de lluvia. Con más de sesenta centímetros de hombro a hombro, los bíceps del tamaño de la cara de Ada, pectorales bien definidos y ese pelo negro y sedoso.

La túnica negra lo hacía verse mucho más imponente.

- Dame una buena razón por la que debería de soltarte- la tenía agarrada del pelo y ella se sujetaba a la única mano que la separaba del suelo con las dos manos.

- Me iré de su casa y no volveré nunca más- veía dolor en sus ojos.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y dejó a la niña en el suelo, ni siquiera Walburga comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ada y su tío salieron por la puerta y la casa se sumió en un incómodo silencio.

Los días pasaban y Sirius cada vez estaba más aburrido, sin saber qué hacer, decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el barrio.

A dos calles de la suya había una vieja mansión con un bosque en su interior, grandes verjas de hierro la rodeaban hasta que se convertían en un muro casi infranqueable de ladrillos que sortear.

Caminaba pateando cada guijarro con el que tropezaba cuando la voz que días atrás había estado apunto de sacarle de quicio le llegó desde lo alto del muro.

- Hola amigo sin nombre- parecía divertida.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró unas zapatillas de bota blancas con calcetines bajitos.

- Hola Ada, ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

Parecía gustarle las alturas.

- Pensar- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y tú tío?

- Por allí- señaló hacia el interior de la casa- Limpiando la piscina. ¿Dónde vas?

- Al Callejón Diagon, ¿Te vienes?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Espera- se puso de pie sobre el muro, rodeó su boca con las dos manos y gritó- Tío John, ¿Puedo ir al Callejón Dagón?

- Es Diagon- la corrigió, por suerte no había viajado por la Red Flu, a saber dónde la hubiese enviado la chimenea.

- ¿Y qué he dicho?- sólo giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Dagon- afirmó divertido.

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Diagon.

- Pues eso, Dagon- entrecerró los ojos, con lo bromista que él era no le gustaba que le tomasen el pelo.

- Diagon, de i a ge o ene- le recalcó.

- Así es como lo he dicho, de i a ge o ene, Dagon- replicó molesta.

Negó con la cabeza, seguía sin pronunciar la i intervocálica.

Sirius escuchó las pisadas de las hojas secas cada vez más cerca y la voz del hombre le hizo agachar la cabeza.

- ¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó el hombre.

- Con nadie- mintió la niña descaradamente.

- ¿Cómo sabes del callejón Diagon? Nunca has ido- replicó el hombre.

- Regulus me habló dél, el día que fuimos a la casa aquella en donde vivía la señora esa que quería ponerme esos vestidos tan raros, como el del señor ese que me cogió del pelo.

- Ada, te lo he dicho, has de ser respetuosa con la familia Black, tienen mucho dinero.

- ¿Y a mí qué? El dinero no da la felicidad, con dinero no puedo hacer que vuelvan mis padres- Sirius se quedó apoyado sobre el muro, escuchando la voz de Ada. Estaba claro que el dinero no daba la felicidad, pero ayudaba bastante a conseguirla.

- Ada, por favor. ¿Quién está al otro lado del muro?- se ve que ya habían hablado suficiente sobre el tema.

- ¡Qué más te da! ¡Tú sólo quieres su dinero!

- ¡No! ¡Quiero que te admitan! ¡Quiero poder entrar de nuevo en la familia! ¡Estoy harto de ser un mago de segunda clase!- los gritos del hombre se hubiesen escuchado por todo el vecindario de vivir en un piso muggle.

La niña salió disparada por encima del muro y al llegar al final saltó para caer acuclillada y seguir corriendo, sin parar, sin mirar atrás. Con lágrimas bañándole el rostro.

El chico la alcanzó a los pocos metros, no era una experta en carreras como él, de tantos líos en los que se solía meter en la escuela había aprendido a controlar la respiración.

La cogió de la mano antes de cruzar la calle y la arrastró hasta un callejón sin salida.

Entonces le soltó la mano de golpe.

Ada se apretaba el costado, punzantes pinchazos golpeaban su hígado, ¿Cómo es que el chico parecía fresco?

- El bedel de Hogwarts la tiene tomada conmigo- explicó el chico ante el desconcierto de la muchacha- Dorcas nos hace correr todos los días tres vueltas al patio de calentamiento. Estoy acostumbrado a correr.

- Casi me matas- se apretaba el costado con fuerza y la voz le sonó demasiado, al menos había dejado de llorar.

- Lo siento. No quería que tu tío nos alcanzase. ¿Así que vas a ir a Hogwarts?- se interesó cambiando de opinión- ¿Ya tienes los materiales?

Silencio.

- ¿Me vas a contestar?- se impacientó el muchacho.

- No. John dijo que Walburga me llevaría a por los uniformes la varita.

- ¿Mi madre?- Sirius la miró de arriba abajo- Pues he de decirte que yo puedo llevarte. Seguro que te lo pasas mejor que con esa vieja arpía.

- No tengo dinero.

- No importa. La cámara de Isla se abre con sangre. Mis padres llevan hablando de ello desde que os fuisteis de casa.

- Nos echaron de tu casa- ironizó Ada. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó a Sirius- Toma.

El chico se limpió el sudor de la frente y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

- Gracias- contestó- Me llamo Sirius.

- Lo sé- respondió altiva. Ya con la respiración pausada.

- Pero me volviste a preguntar el nombre- andaba a paso lento, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a ningún sitio. No había quedado con nadie.

- Sí, y también le dije a mi tío que no hablaba con nadie cuando estaba hablando contigo.

- Ya- dejó caer Sirius nada convencido.

- Te pareces a él- la niña se detuvo a mirarlo.

- ¿Perdón?- Sirius se detuvo a contemplarla. Hoy llevaba un peto vaquero con top y zapatillas de bota blancas. La niña no vestía como una bruja de su edad.

Ada levantó la cabeza y negó con suavidad. No quería llevarse mal con Sirius, ahora que había decidido decirle como se llamaba. Una amistad no debía empezar diciendo que se parecía el que querías que fuese amigo tuyo a un ser desalmado.

- Bueno, no importa. ¿Por qué discutías con John?- se encogió de hombros y siguió andando por la acera ante el mutismo de la niña. No sería asunto suyo.

Ada lo seguía unos pasos por detrás, intentando aprenderse el camino, pero era prácticamente imposible, ya no recordaba por cuantos callejones había pasado y el chico zigzagueaba sin parar. Con seguirlo tenía bastante, su mayor reto era no perderlo de vista o no sabría regresar a su casa.

- ¿Cómo supiste que eras bruja?- preguntó por animar el paseo. Para silencio ya tenía su casa.

- Me llegó la carta de Hogwarts, ya te lo dije- respondió la niña.

- ¿Por qué discutías con tu tío?- sabía que no era asunto suyo pero le picaba la curiosidad.

- Por nada- no iba a decirle que su tío le había prohibido acercarse al renegado de los Black, el único varón de la familia que no había caído en Slytherin.

- Pues gritaba mucho para no ser por nada- sonrió, la niña se quedó mirándolo. Su tío tenía en parte razón, ser un Black te convertía en un mago poderoso, eras terriblemente atractivo, casi perfecto. Ella no podría sonreír así en la vida, llevaba demasiado dolor a sus espaldas.

- Si tú me dices qué decía la carta de tu novia, yo te digo qué me dijo John de ti- Ada le sostuvo la mirada y extendió la mano para cerrar el trato- Pero esta vez empiezas tú.

Sirius sonrió, la niña aprendía rápido. Había tenido que esperar diez días para conocer su nombre.

- La carta no era de mi novia, ya te dije que no tengo novia. Era de mi amigo James y me pedía que fuese a su casa a pasar el resto del verano.

- ¿Y te vas a ir?- había cierta desilusión en la voz.

Sirius se quedó en silencio, se detuvo y se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Te molestaría?

- No, bueno… es tú amigo y a mí me acabas de conocer. Lo entendería, además…¿Quién querría estar con alguien como yo? ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?

Sirius no se lo podía creer, era ella la que había querido ser su amiga desde el momento en que lo vió, él nunca había hablado de amistad.

- Lo digo porque nunca he tenido amigos. Eres el primero que me invita a dar una vuelta- aclaró Ada ante la mirada del chico.

- ¿Nunca?- intentó indagar en la niña, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la barbilla gacha.

- No es algo de lo que me guste hablar- murmuró- Es vergonzoso.

Sirius sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

- Vamos, el Caldero Chorreante no está muy lejos- le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la arrastró con él- Ya me lo contarás.

- No- sentenció la niña.

- Bien, como quieras- y le restó importancia al asunto. Aunque le picaba la curiosidad saber porqué no tenía amigos con lo extrovertida que parecía ser.

Siguieron andando por callejones hasta salir a una plaza y detenerse ante una pequeña puerta metálica.

- ¿Qué ves?- preguntó el muchacho señalando el primer piso de la finca.

- Pared de ladrillos- respondió Ada, segura de sí misma.

Sirius miraba fijamente un punto en la pared y Ada lo imitó. Ante ella apareció un cartel de madera con unas letras.

- ¿Caldero Chorreante?- preguntó sorprendida- Antes no estaba ese cartel ahí.

- Sólo los magos somos capaces de verlo, esto es un motel para magos, hacen las lentejas más ricas de todo Londres- frotó la espalda de la niña y abrió la puerta.

Ada se sintió trasladada casi a la Edad Media, la mesera llevaba un delantal blanco y el pelo bajo un pañuelo. Algunas greñas le sobresalían mostrándola más estrafalaria de lo que su atuendo de vestido ancho con puñetas incluidas mostraba. Arrugas por todo el rostro y una gran verruga en la nariz, con pelos negros incluidos.

Ada no se atrevía a avanzar, era una bruja lo que había acercándose hacia ella. Una bruja en carne y hueso, como la que describía Pierrot en sus cuentos para niños. Retrocedió asustada, tirando de la camiseta de Sirius.

El chico, sin embargo, avanzaba decidido hacia un grupo de chavales que lo saludaban con la mano. Notó el tirón en su ropa y se giró molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es una bruja de verdad- la niña señalaba temerosa con el dedo a la señora.

La mesera pasó por su lado y Ada cerró los ojos, deseando que desapareciese.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, la mesera ya había servido las cervezas en la mesa en donde dos hombres con túnicas de llamativos colores reían un chiste difícil de entender para la niña.

- Claro que es una bruja de verdad, aquí todos somos brujos- le explicó sorprendido- Si tú has podido ver el cartel es porque también eres una bruja.

- ¿Aunque mis padres fueran squibs?- preguntó dudosa. Ella debía ser una maga distinta a él. Al menos eso le había dicho John, que debía besar el suelo que pisaba la señora Black.

Soltó la camiseta del chico y se quedó parada en medio de la posada, entre dos mesas ocupadas.

Sirius avanzó hasta sus amigos de casa y le hizo señas a la niña para que se acercase.

Ada se quedó tras su espalda, los chicos aquellos eran muy guapos. Y ella no se relacionaba con chicos mayores, sólo con su primo, dos años mayor que ella. Pero su primo era muy feo en comparación con esos cuatro, y estaba bastante cohibida.

- ¿Quién es Sirius?- preguntó un joven de pelo rubio en capa, con unos bonitos ojos dorados.

- Se llama Ada Steen y es mi vecina- explicó el muchacho de ojos grises.

- Hola Ada- el chico estiró la mano en saludo- Soy Remus Lupin, ¿En qué casa te gustaría estar?

Ada se quedó mirándolo y dudó. John le había dicho que más le valía quedar en Slytherin.

- Aún no sabe nada de Hogwarts- respondió Sirius, Ada no había devuelto el saludo pero denotaba asombro.

- Yo se lo explico- se ofreció un joven de pelo alborotado y gafas de pasta- Mira, preciosa…

- Me llamo Ada- recalcó la niña- Sin ache.

Que la llamasen por un diminutivo o le dijesen un eufemismo la sacaba de quicio y superaba su paciencia. Ella no era bonita, y mucho menos preciosa.

- Ah! Cierto, yo me llamo James Potter y soy amigo de Sirius- y le cogió la mano para saludarla- Encantado de conocerte.

Ada tragó toda la saliva que se había acumulado bajo su lengua por el nerviosismo.

- Yo soy Peter Pettegrew, un placer- saludó el chico más bajito con unos preciosos ojos azules, claros como el cielo.

- Encantada- respondió sin emoción alguna.

- De hielo- susurró Remus al oído de Peter.

James, sin embargo, sonrió divertido. Esos chicos parecían felices por sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

- Bueno, Ada sin ache- la niña lo fulminó con la mirada provocando la risa colectiva- Te explico, nuestro colegio se divide en cuatro casas. Ravenclaw, donde van los "cerebritos", Hufflepuff, donde van los "puros de corazón", Slytherin, la casa de las "serpientes", de esa casa han salido los magos más oscuros de la historia, no te preocupes, no terminarás allí, sólo admiten "sangre limpia"- recalcó entre unas comillas al aire- y tu no lo pareces, vestirías de manera diferente. Y la mejor de todas, Gryffindor, donde van los valientes.

- ¿Por qué Gryffindor es la mejor de todas? ¿Por qué piensas que no soy sangre limpia?- replicó la niña- Podría ir a Slytherin.

- Eso no es posible, tus padres no son magos, ¿verdad?- respondió Remus.

Ada negó con la cabeza.

- El sombrero no te mandará a Slytherin- afirmó Peter secundando la idea de su amigo, James asintió con la cabeza, en cambio Sirius sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué sonríes Sirius?- preguntaron los tres chicos a la vez, conocían demasiado bien esa sonrisa.

- Su tatarabuela perteneció a Slytherin y ha sido la única bruja de toda su familia.

- ¿Su tatarabuela? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- James no conocía a tantos ascendentes en su familia, el hilo lo perdía con sus abuelos paternos, los maternos no se hablaban con ellos, era lo que lo unía a la familia de su amigo Sirius, el renegado Black.

- Su tatarabuela fue Isla Black- afirmó el chico- La primera Black que rompió la tradición de no casarse con un mago, se casó con un muggle, Bob Hitchens y la borraron del árbol de los Black.

- ¿Así que su tatarabuela es tu heroína, me equivoco?- Remus le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y le propinó un juguetón codazo en las costillas.

- No- el chico negó con la cabeza- Pero su familia es igual que la mía.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza. Ada no entendía porqué sonreían, ¿Tan divertido era pensar que habían distintos estamentos de magos? Quizás era normal en una sociedad medieval, pero…¿En el siglo veinte?

- Será mejor que vayamos yendo- Sirius sujetó a Ada del cuello y la arrastró hacia el patio interior, en donde un muro enladrillado infranqueable se alzaba ante los jóvenes.

- Aquí no hay salida- por primera vez Ada hizo una mueca sin sonrisa.

- Fíjate bien- James sacó su varita y golpeó con decisión uno de los ladrillos.

La pared comenzó a temblar y los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse solos, abriendo un hueco que los dejaba contemplar una calle llena de gente con gorros puntiagudos y capas negras, rojas, azules, verdes, todas aterciopeladas.

Los niños pequeños también vestían de forma parecida.

Ada contemplaba la calle asombrada. Atravesó el hueco con la boca abierta, sin miedo, con la curiosidad de cualquier niño.

- ¡Que pasada!- arrastró el aliento mientras sus labios la hacían pronunciar esas dos palabras. Los chicos sonrieron, ellos no recordaban la primera vez que visitaron el callejón, eran demasiado pequeños y ver el asombro en el rostro de la niña los hizo sentirse importante- Es fantástico.

Las mujeres que paseaban con cestas de mimbre bajo el brazo llenas de comida le sonreían al verla maravillada correr por todo el callejón, gritando de puro júbilo, si eso era a dónde John no había querido llevarla no lo entendía. Estar en aquél sitio era como vivir su propio cuento de hadas.

Su peto vaquero, con top y zapatillas blancas contrastaba con las ropas de aquellas personas. Contemplaba los carteles de las tiendas con absoluta fascinación, y se fijó que el corazón de aquél lugar era un edificio blanco con escaleras de mármol, el resto parecía irradiar alrededor de ese lugar.

- ¿Qué es aquello?- señaló el edificio mientras se acercaba a la carrera.

Los chicos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza cuando Ada se lanzó de cabeza hacia la otra parte de la calle total porque un carruaje fantasma pasaba por allí, ella sólo pensó que había estado a punto de llevársela por delante. Rodó por el suelo y fue a golpearse la rodilla contra la acera, abriéndose un profundo corte en ella.

La sangre resbaló deprisa por su pierna y manchó la zapatilla, ella se sujetaba la rodilla mientras se balanceaba.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?- James la miraba horrorizado- No te puede hacer nada.

- Pensaba que era una calle peatonal, lo siento- se disculpó la niña, sin prestar atención al chico de gafas.

- James, creo que es la primera vez que ve a un fantasma- intentó explicarle Peter.

- ¿Fantasma?- la cara de Ada se volvió cenicienta, ese era su secreto, podía ver fantasmas. Por eso no tenía amigos.

- Sí, el carruaje no te hubiese hecho nada si no te mueves, es un carruaje fantasma- le dijo Remus rodeándole el corte con un pañuelo.

- ¿Fantasma?- la voz de la niña apenas se oía si te separabas más de quince centímetros de su rostro- ¿Vosotros lo habéis visto? ¿Podéis ver a los fantasmas?

- Toda la gente mágica puede. Acostúmbrate, en Hogwarts hay la tira, pero al único que debes evitar es a Peeves- le dijo Sirius mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

- Peeves no es un fantasma Sirius, es un Polstergeit- le aclaró Remus.

- ¿Qué más da? Ella no conoce la diferencia- resopló el chico.

- Sí se la diferencia que hay entre un Polstergeit y un fantasma- andaba cojeando.

- ¿Sí?- Sirius dudaba de la niña- ¿Y cuál es en ese mundo tuyo?

- Los fantasmas son las almas de las personas que han muerto sin alcanzar la perfección, por eso rondan por los castillos antiguos, los Polstergeit son pura energía, les gusta jugar con los seres terrenales, gastar bromas, tienen un sentido del humor muy especial, no han sido humanos nunca.

Los chicos se detuvieron ante la explicación de la niña, Remus la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, acababa de resumir el primer tema de Defensa de Primero en menos de un minuto.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Remus sorprendido, era raro para una persona que no se había criado en un entorno mágico saber esa distinción, ni siquiera algunos magos podían distinguirlos, muchos magos los catalogaban a todos dentro del saco de fantasmas, pero esa era la distinción entre ambos.

- Me lo explicó un fantasma, mi madre pensó que tenía un tumor en la cabeza y me hicieron un montón de pruebas. El médico decidió que tenía demasiada imaginación y me recetó unas pastillas para dormir, pero casi se vuelven locos cuando yo seguía viéndolos, me hice a la idea que algo no funcionaba bien, porque sólo los podía ver yo. Pero si vosotros también los podéis ver, eso significa que no estoy loca, ¿no?- la niña parecía animada.

- No. No estás muy loca, pero algo rarita si eres. Si sabías que era un fantasma, ¿Por qué intentaste esquivarlo?

- No lo sabía, yo los veo igual que a vosotros, no los puedo distinguir- aseguró la niña.

Los jóvenes la miraban de soslayo.

- ¿Quién es esta niña tan lista?- la voz de una joven rompió el momento.

- Hola Evans- saludó el chico de gafas.

- Hola Potter, ¿De dónde habéis sacado a esta niña tan lista? Remus- cabeceó hacia el chico de ojos dorados.

Ada se fijó en la cabellera rojo fuego de la chica, le hacía resaltar unos grandes ojos verdes. La tez lechosa y pequeñas pecas sobre la nariz. Era una chica preciosa.

- Me llamo Liliane Evans- le tendió la delicada mano y esperó a que la niña respondiese el saludo para agregar con una radiante sonrisa- Un placer. ¿Eres familia de alguno de estos?

Ada negó con la cabeza.

- Ya decía yo, con esa cabeza sólo podías ser familia de mi amigo Remus, si has de seguir los pasos de alguno te aconsejo que copies a Remus, los otros sólo te traerían problemas- afirmó la pelirroja.

- Pues que sepas que es mi amiga, Evans- sentenció el moreno de pelo fino.

- ¿En serio?- se emocionó Ada.

- Cómo me lo suponía, ni siquiera sabía que era amiga tuya. ¿Tanto nos repudias Black?- el chico apretaba los puños a los costados, ¿Cómo le conocía tan poco después de dos años?- Me puedes llamar Lily, mi familia también es muggle. Si quieres algo, llámame.

Le tendió un pergamino con un número escrito.

Ada aceptó el papel sin saber qué hacer con él, John no tenía teléfono en casa y ella no iba a ir a una cabina a llamarla. Se metió el papel en el bolsillo y se quedó callada.

- ¿Por dónde vives?- se interesó la adolescente.

- Grimmauld Place, 17- respondió Ada.

- ¿La casa que hay al lado del parque?- se extrañó la chica.

Ada asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Realmente hay fantasmas?- los chicos la miraron sin entender.

- Sí, el de mi madre- respondió con dolor- Algunas veces también está papá, pero sólo en contadas ocasiones.

- ¿Convives con los fantasmas de tus padres? ¿Quién te cuida?- preguntó James curioso.

- Mi tío.

- Vale- afirmó la pelirroja sonriéndole- Seguro que es un hombre maravilloso. Además tiene la guía de tus padres, debe ser algo genial.

Ada negó con la cabeza, sus padres habían fallecido cuando regresaban de unas de sus pruebas del hospital, camino de casa de su abuela materna porque su hermano Percival había recibido una carta de Hogwarts. Ada se seguía sintiendo culpable, si no se hubiese empeñado en pasar por el colegio para recoger su bolsa de deportes sus padres seguirían con vida. Si ella no le hubiese dicho nunca a sus padres que podía ver gente que no era de este mundo, sus padres no la hubieran llevado al hospital para hacerle las pruebas y ellos seguirían con vida. Ya había perdido a sus padres y a su hermano por decir que podía ver fantasmas, no quería que su tío se preocupase, así que cuando tres meses después se despertó de una de tantas pesadillas y vio a su madre en la habitación se alegró.

Lo peor de todo era cuando estaban en la misma habitación hermano, madre e hija y se sentaban juntos a ver la tele.

- Entonces, ¿Tus padres siguen a tu lado?- preguntó Peter- Aunque estén muertos.

- Más o menos. Ellos no saben que han muerto. Muchas veces me es muy difícil convencerlos que lo que dice John es lo correcto. Pero de momento van bien las cosas- Ada quería cambiar de tema, aún dolía la muerte de sus padres.

- ¿Y no tienes hermanos?- James se interesó en la familia de la niña.

Ada negó con la cabeza.

- Murió con mis padres, James- sentenció la niña.

- No pasa nada- el chico le rodeó el cuello con las manos- Yo soy hijo único. Mis padres ya eran mayores cuando me tuvieron, mi madre tuvo problemas en el parto y le aconsejaron no tener más hijos. A veces echo de menos a alguien con quien poder hablar, pero recibo toda la atención de mis padres.

- Mis padres sólo querían uno, les daba lo mismo que fuese chica o chico, pero sabían que no iban a tener más- añadió Remus.

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

- Mi madre quería una niña, pero sólo nos tiene a Reg y a mí- Sirius sonrió de medio lado- A mi me hubiese encantado tener una pequeña correteando por casa, las niñas suelen ser más dóciles. Reg y yo siempre terminamos peleando y encerrados en el cuarto.

- Ya, pero al menos, sabes que le importas a alguien que lleva tu misma sangre. A partir de ahora no creo que pueda mirar la cara de mi tío. Él me dijo que no me acercase a tí- explicó Ada. Al terminar la frase suspiró con pesar.

- Tranquila, seguro que te lo dijo con conocimiento de causa- bromeó Lily, le encantaba sacar de quicio a su compañero de casa- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir.

Agitó la mano y se despidió del grupo.

Los cuatro chicos entraron en el banco de mármol, techos abovedados, pequeños seres con afiladas uñas custodiaban cada mesa en donde magos de avanzada edad discutían.

- Ada, esto es Gringots. Aquí se guarda el dinero mágico. La moneda es el galeón, un galeón viene a ser como dos libras- le explicó Remus, conocedor de costumbres muggles por su abuela materna.

- ¿Tiene más valor que la moneda inglesa?- se sorprendió la niña.

Sirius sonrió y se adelantó con ella a un mostrador elevado, Sirius apenas llegaba a ver el duende, Ada ni lo intentó.

- Venimos a sacar dinero de nuestras cámaras- y dejó una llave sobre el mostrador.

- Falta una llave- indicó el duende molesto.

- La otra la tienen ustedes- recalcó Sirius- Es la cámara de Isla Black.

- No creo que esa cámara se vaya a abrir, lleva muchos años cerrada, y muchas otras brujitas vinieron anterior a esta- señaló la cabeza de Ada que miraba a su alrededor sin separarse de su amigo. Temerosa.

James, Remus y Peter repetían la operación en otros dos mostradores.

El duende revisó la llave y asintió con la cabeza. Entregándosela a otro duende.

- ¿Quiénes son?- le susurró Ada al oído, tirando del cuello de Sirius.

- Duendes, ellos custodian este lugar, junto con los gnomos y los dragones.

- ¿Dragones? Pensaba que Jorge mató el último dragón- Ada comenzaba a bromear. Estaba encantada de vivir su propio cuento de hadas.

Sirius la miró extrañado hasta que cayó en lo que rondaba la cabeza de esa niña y sin más le golpeó la nuca con la mano abierta.

- ¡Au!- Ada se frotaba la nuca tras la colleja- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- No estás soñando, Ada. Es real.

- ¡Ya se que es real! Sólo lo disfrutaba.

La niña se adelantó unos pasos por delante, con Sirius cerca, sabía que no había ningún peligro.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La mayoría de personajes y lugares pertenecen a la imaginación de JKRowling, el resto es de Electronic Arts o mío.

Capítulo 2. ¿Quieres más?.

Los cinco jóvenes se subieron a un vagón que descansaba sobre un viejo rail.

Ada estaba exultante, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos vidriosos. Sirius la miraba divertido, él no recordaba haberse emocionado tanto la primera vez que entró en Gringots.

El vagón se puso en marcha y bajó una empinada cuesta.

La niña gritaba emocionada, sacando los brazos cuando los chicos se despistaban.

- ¿Te puedes estar quieta?- Peter siempre se asustaba cuando le tocaba bajar hasta su cámara. Nunca le había gustado bajar a la cripta.

James se acercó hasta su amigo y le acarició la mejilla en donde un rasguño había hecho mella.

- Sabemos tu secreto- Remus agachó la cabeza avergonzado- Y no nos importa. Hemos decidido compartir de ahora en adelante las lunas.

- Soy un monstruo, James. No soy yo, el lobo me supera- susurraba las palabras.

Una cosa era que sus amigos conociesen el secreto, otra muy distinta que Ada lo pregonase en cuanto entrase en el colegio.

- Sirius y yo hemos estado hablando este verano. Hemos decidido convertirnos en animagos, Sirius ya ha cogido el libro de la biblioteca de sus padres. Además, tenemos que terminar el mapa.

- No tenéis que hacerlo- miró de reojo a su amigo y éste asintió con la cabeza- Pero lo vais a hacer porque sois muy cabezones.

James sonrió y saltó sobre Sirius, evitando que se precipitase al vacío. Ada se había puesto en pie en el vagón y había caído fuera al divisar a lo lejos un dragón rojo.

- ¡Vamos a verlo!- gritaba emocionada- ¡Suelta Sirius!

- ¡Ayuda chicos, está loca!- Sirius la había agarrado de una mano y la chica se balanceaba en dirección al dragón.

La mano de la niña comenzaba a resbalar.

- Ada, sujétate- la voz de Sirius sonó desesperada- Por Merlín, te vas a matar.

Ada lo miró apenada, el dragón se alejaba.

James estiró el brazo fuera del vagón de hierro y la niña se sujetó a esa segunda mano. Entre los dos tiraron con fuerza y la subieron al vagón, Peter y Remus sujetaban las piernas de sus amigos.

A la siguiente curva la niña ya estaba de nuevo colocada en el vagón y Sirius respiraba indignado.

- Sólo quería ver al dragón- Ada se intentó disculpar- Nunca he visto de cerca ninguno.

- Los dragones son peligrosos- la riñó Peter- Comen brujitas desobedientes. Más vale que te estés quietecita, casi matas a mis amigos.

Ada agachó la cabeza avergonzada y se fijó en sus zapatillas de bota blanca salpicadas de sangre. Aunque de vez en cuando la rodilla le lanzaba recuerdos de la herida por los nervios, Ada la ignoraba. Entrenando se había hecho muchas veces daño y olvidándose del dolor muchas veces se le pasaba.

James y Sirius se miraban acompasando la respiración.

- ¿En qué casa creéis que caerá?- Remus miraba el pelo alborotado de la niña, lo llevaba corto en melenita. Rubio ceniza, sin brillo-Y ¿Cuándo será su primer castigo?

- Puede caer en cualquier casa. Es bastante extrovertida, no creo que la castiguen- sentenció Sirius.

Remus sacó un galeón y apostó porque Ada terminaba en Gryffindor.

Peter apostó por Hufflepuff, eran donde iban la mayoría de los hijos de muggles, y un galeón era mucho dinero.

- Slytherin- dijeron Sirius y James a la vez.

- No podéis apostar los dos por la misma casa- avisó Peter.

- ¿Quién lo dice? Yo no tengo problema, si acertamos nos llevamos dos galeones cada uno- matizó Sirius- Lo lleva en la sangre y nadie ha dicho que los Slytherin no sean temerarios. Ellos siguen la máxima que el fin justifica los medios, y es lo que Ada acaba de hacer.

- Pero ningún Slytherin antepone su vida a un fin, eso es típico de los Gryffindor. Nosotros somos leales a los ideales. Ella quería ver el dragón y no le importó poner su vida en peligro- razonó Remus.

- Sí, pero arrastró a James y a Sirius- le rebatió Peter- Nosotros no ponemos la vida de nuestros amigos en peligro. Los leales son los de Hufflepuff, hacen los mejores amigos. Ellos serían capaces de dar la vida por un amigo.

Ada los escuchaba y se giró con los ojos enrojecidos.

- No apostéis por la casa en la que voy a quedar. Aún quedan muchos días para ir a la escuela, a lo mejor ya no estoy aquí cuando empecéis el colegio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque John me dijo que debía quedar en Slytherin- y se fijó en el duende que tiraba la palanca.

El vagón se detuvo ante un pasillo con antorchas y el duende saltó fuera.

- Cámaras 700 y 711- avisó el pequeño ser.

- Tú y yo bajamos aquí- Sirius se levantó y golpeó la cabeza de la niña- Nos vemos, chicos.

Bajó del vagón y le tendió la mano a Ada, para ayudarla a bajar.

La niña tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

- Mira que eres patosa- se quejó el chico de ojos grises- Anda levanta.

El duende se adelantó a los chicos y le entregó la llave a otro ser más bajito y mucho más feo, con los dientes grandes y los ojos saltones. Que caminaba descalzo.

Ada se fijaba en la gruta, las puertas sobresalían en la cueva, puertas pequeñas con un agujero en el centro.

- Cámara 700, Familia Black- Hitchens- anunció el gnomo.

Levantó la llave a la altura de los ojos de Ada y ella se quedó mirándola.

- Tienes que abrir tú la puerta- le avisó Sirius- Ellos no pueden entrar. Es la cámara que creó Isla Black, tu tatarabuela.

Ada cogió la llave y la metió en la cerradura. Hacía casi cien años que esa cámara no se abría.

- Ponga la mano en el hueco- le dijo el duende.

La niña miró a Sirius y éste la animó.

- ¿Quieres hacer enfadar a tu tío John?- Ada afirmó con la cabeza- Mete la mano y abre la puerta.

Temerosa introdujo la mano en un agujero en la puerta y cerró los ojos, pensando que perdería la mano.

La puerta chirrió y se metió dejando un pasillo hacia el interior.

Ada sacó la mano tan rápido como pudo, entró sin dudar e intentó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la cámara.

- Está vacía- anunció desde el interior.

Sirius tomó una antorcha de la pared y se metió por el hueco. Cuando la luz inundó el interior pudieron apreciar una cámara ordenada con cajones y una balanza.

- No está vacía. El dinero está en bolsas, mira Ada allí- el chico acercó la llama de la antorcha a un cajón, en letras doradas estaba labrado el nombre de Ada, con su fecha de nacimiento- Ada Steen, 1962. Esa debes ser tú.

- ¿Pero cómo…?- la niña estaba fascinada.

Abrió el cajón y extrajo una bolsa pesada, atada con una cinta verde.

- Ábrela- le sugirió el chico.

Ada le hizo caso y desató el nudo con sumo cuidado, en el interior del pequeño saco había siete saquitos dorados con cintas rojas y una nota.

- Hay una nota- anunció la niña emocionada- ¿La leo?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y la niña empezó a leer la nota en voz alta.

- "Querida Ada, este año comienzas Hogwarts, te dejo un saquito para cada curso, tienes más que suficiente. Dale recuerdos a Albus de mi parte". Escueta- la niña dobló el pergamino y lo introdujo de nuevo en el saco, sacó la bolsa que ponía primero y guardó el saco grande en el cajón.

- No son los colores típicos para una Slytherin- Sirius contemplaba el resto de la cámara, un montón de objetos brillaban bajo la llama.

- ¿Y de que casa son estos colores?- preguntó la niña, el verde era uno de sus colores favoritos.

- La mía, Gryffindor- anunció el chico- Soy el segundo Black que no es enviado a Slytherin.

- ¿Quién fue el primero?- se interesó la niña.

- Mi prima Andrómeda, está en séptimo de Hufflepuff. Sale con un muggle pero su madre no lo sabe- el chico se retiró y salió al pasillo seguido por la niña.

Ada le echó un nuevo vistazo a su cámara y metió la llave en la cerradura.

La puerta los empujó a los dos, derribándolos al suelo y haciendo que Sirius lanzase la antorcha lejos para evitar quemarse.

- ¡Ada!- se quejó el chico.

- Sólo quería que no se me olvidase la llave- se disculpó la niña.

- Trae, yo la guardaré- y arrancó la llave de la puerta.

Sirius se metió la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se levantó apartando a la niña de encima con un empujón.

- No seas bruto, ya me he disculpado- Ada empezaba a pensar que Sirius no era tan buen amigo.

- Eres un peligro andante- le soltó sacudiéndose el polvillo de la tela de su pantalón.

- No es cierto- le rebatió la niña- Estoy teniendo cuidado.

- Pues menos mal- ironizó el joven.

Ada se quedó en pie y se volvió hacia el vagón con su saquito en la mano.

Peter, Remus y James esperaban con paciencia dentro del vagón.

Ella saltó dentro del vagón enfrentándolos.

- No os preocupéis, en cuanto salgamos me largo- y agachó la cabeza con el saco entre sus piernas.

Peter, Remus y James se miraron sin comprender.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Remus era el que solía dejarlos en mejor lugar, ellos no solían tratar con niñas aún. Salvo las compañeras de clase cuando no había más remedio.

-No importa- ni siquiera los miraba para hablarles.

Sirius no tardó en llegar al vagón y cabeceó hacia la niña.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa?- saltó dentro del vagón y se quedó sentado al lado de Ada- ¿Estás enfadada?

- Dice que en cuanto salgamos se larga- le aclaró Peter.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque parece que os moleste- escupió la niña-Estaba muy bien en mi casa.

- Fuiste tú la que me saludaste- codeó el costado de la niña y le buscó la mirada.

- Tú me invitaste a venir al Callejón- le recordó la chica- Yo no te lo pedí.

- Le pediste permiso a tu tío John.

- Para ir con nadie, ¿recuerdas?

Sirius bufó, así no conseguiría nada. Comenzar a revolver quién había invitado a quién y porqué no tenía sentido. A Sirius le empezaba a divertir estar con ella y ella se comportaba mejor, al menos no lo hinchaba a preguntas.

- Anda Ada, llevémonos bien, ¿Vale? Somos amigos, los amigos se llevan bien.

- No somos amigos. Sólo estabas sólo y te aburrías.

- Ada, eras tú la que querías ser mi amiga.

- Pues me equivoqué- se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó.

James cabeceó hacia su amigo interrogándole con la mirada.

- El otro día, cuando me enviaste la lechuza- aclaró el chico moreno para determinar la fecha- se presentaron en mi casa. Mi madre intentó vestirla como una bruja bien, es la heredera de la cámara de Isla Black y todos en la familia quieren tocar el dinero. Mi padre llegó y no quería una hija de squibs allí. Ella le golpeó la espalda con el atizador de la chimenea- resumió Sirius.

- No fue así- replicó la niña.

Sirius sonrió, se había saltado muchas cosas.

- Primero tu madre me llevó arriba y me sacó un montón de vestidos horrorosos, cuando salió de la habitación salté desde el balcón al árbol y descendí por las ramas. Iba a bajar cuando vi que un pájaro pasaba volando y se detenía en el suelo. Llevaba algo en la pata.

- Copito- aclaró Sirius- La lechuza de James.

- Dijiste que era tuyo.

- Es mía- sentenció James.

- Él- levantó la cabeza y señaló con el dedo a Sirius- dijo que era suyo. Bajé del árbol y me ibas a enseñar un elfo cuando llegó tu hermano Regulus y dijo que no quería ser mi amigo porque era una sangre sucia.

- Típico de las asquerosas serpientes- recalcó James apretando los puños sobre sus muslos.

- Llegó tu padre y golpeó a mi tío. Entonces intenté separarlo pero era tan grande que o le atizaba con algo o no lograría nada. Ví el palo ese al lado de la chimenea y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas.

- Mi padre aún se queja del golpe de Ada- rió Sirius- Venga Ada, seamos amigos.

- Pues no me llames patosa, ni me digas que tenga cuidado cuando yo lo estoy intentando- le reclamó con la voz a la altura del cuello.

Sirius ni siquiera la escuchó, estaba centrado en el trayecto, el vagón iba a saltar hasta cinco metros para salvar el roto en los raíles, una discontinuidad en su viaje ya de por sí movidito, más con Ada al lado.

El chico sujetó la cintura de la niña y cerró los ojos.

El vagón voló literalmente y Ada giró la cabeza cuando notó que su estómago subía por la fuerza centrípeta de la curva y volvía a su sitio tras la caída de nuevo en los raíles.

- ¡Como en la montaña rusa!- los chicos en cambio aún no se habían acostumbrado a esa discontinuidad.

- ¿Por qué es tu amiga realmente, por golpear a tu padre?- preguntó Remus intentando controlar la respiración.

- Bueno, aparte de golpearlo le habló con decisión y evitó a mi madre, todo en menos de media hora- respondió el muchacho.

- ¿Sólo por eso? ¡Yo tuve que quitarle la ropa interior a Flich!- se sobresaltó James.

- Pero tú eres un chico, tenía que saber de qué madera estabas hecho, si eras Potter o Black- se explicó el muchacho.

- Sirius, Salazar Slytherin no aceptó que los hijos de defensores de muggles entraran en su casa, el señor Potter es defensor de ellos- Peter era muy bueno en Historia de la Magia, sobresalía.

- Ya, entonces no te bastó con que el sombrero me colocase en Gryffindor- aceptó James, sabiendo que iba a perder un galeón en la apuesta- Ella no será Slytherin.

- Pues sólo queda Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor- Remus sonrió, seguía estando convencido en su decisión- Los Hufflepuff no suelen ser temerarios, no son chicos con nervio, fíjate en todos los que han entrado en Gryffindor con nosotros y los que han salido este curso.

- No lo sé, la sangre que corre por sus venas es de Slytherin- Sirius temía que terminase en esa casa, no porque se llevase mal con los de su familia, sino porque los chicos de Slytherin no se llevaban bien con ningún "sangre sucia", como ellos denominaban a los hijos nacidos de muggles.

- Creo que Remus tiene razón- aceptó James la derrota- Piensa que la sangre de tus venas también es Slytherin y tú estás en Gryffindor. Eres el renegado de tu familia.

- Eso fue porque me negué a ir a Slytherin, me daba igual cualquier otra casa- aseguró Sirius.

- ¿Qué? El sombrero no dudó en enviarte a Gryffindor- James no lo entendía.

- El sombrero estuvo a punto de mandarme a Slytherin, pero mi decisión era no caer en Slytherin y me envió directamente a Gryffindor- les explicó a sus amigos- Cuando estoy en casa y me golpean recuerdo ese día.

Ada los escuchaba con detalle, al volver de casa de Sirius, su tío la había golpeado con el cinturón, y le había asegurado que como quedase en otra casa distinta a Slytherin la volvería a castigar sin compasión, como si hubiese tenido demasiada compasión la primera vez.

- Vamos Sirius, lo dices como si te maltratasen de continuo en casa- le reprochó Peter, su padre también le había sacudido alguna vez y él no iba diciendo por ahí que sus padres le pegaban.

- Creo que los Crucios entran dentro de la categoría de maltrato- Sirius atravesó la mirada de su amigo Peter.

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno de ellos había sido castigado con una imperdonable, los padres de Sirius debían ser personas horribles.

- Los puedes denunciar- le aseguró Remus.

- Claro, vosotros lo que queréis es verme muerto. Grandes amigos- estrechó a Ada entre sus brazos y añadió- Menos mal que tengo a Ada.

Ada lo miraba atemorizada, ese chico cambiaba de humor más rápido que de camisa.

El vagón se detuvo de nuevo y Peter saltó fuera. Cinco minutos después volvía con los bolsillos llenos de galeones. Sirius seguía mirando a Ada, la niña llevaba un buen rato repitiendo la misma frase, y sus ojos empezaban a enrojecerse por falta del parpadeo.

- ¿Qué pasa Ada?- le susurró al oído- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- John dijo que si no caía en Slytherin me castigaría- sentenció la niña, cerrando los ojos.

Se volvieron a detener y bajaron los otros dos chicos que quedaban por ver sus cámaras.

- Ada, estamos en los túneles de Gringots- le explicó el moreno que se había sentado a su lado- Es el banco de los magos. Acabas de entrar en tu cámara, lo recuerdas. Necesitas valor para seguir tus ideales, no te preocupes, estaré a tu lado.

La rozó la mejilla con suavidad y le sonrió.

- No quiero verte asustada, ¿Qué pasó?

- Me azotó y me amenazó. Yo no creo en los estamentos de los magos. John quiere pertenecer a los Black. Dice que nosotros somos magos de segunda clase.

- ¿Y tú que crees?- parecía extraño tener una vecina que pensase como él, le había tocado la lotería- Espero que no quedes en Slytherin.

- Entonces John me matará.

- No te preocupes, llevo recibiendo esa amenaza desde que entré en Gryffindor y mírame. Los serpientes hablan mucho pero no hacen nada.

- John me pegó y me dejó sin cenar- el chico la miró divertido. Ojalá él recibiese esos castigos otra vez, como antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Un momento después volvieron sendos con saquitos. Ada temblaba al lado de Sirius, no conseguía tranquilizarse, nunca había estado tan asustada. John no era así con ella antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, antes incluso la trataba bien.

- ¡Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes!- gritó a todo pulmón.

El duende la miraba preocupado, no es que le importase mucho el bienestar de los niños de magos, pero la niña parecía estar pasándolo realmente mal.

- Ada, tranquila. Enseguida estaremos fuera- Remus la miraba preocupado. La niña estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, con los ojos llorosos y sofocada, respiración superficial y respiración agitada.

- ¡Quiero salir de aquí!- volvió a gritar.

James saltó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza, nunca había hecho nada así y los dos cayeron al fondo del vagón, golpeándose con las piernas de sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué no pueden seguir las cosas como siempre?- se lamentó la niña.

Sirius separó a James cuando el vagón se detuvo en la entrada de la gruta y el duende bajó para abrir la puerta.

- Vamos Ada, tranquila ya nos vamos a la calle- le aseguró el chico de bonitos ojos grises.

- No quiero ir a la calle, quiero que John vuelva a ser el de antes, quiero recuperar mi vida- seguía llorando y la voz le salía débil.

- Creo que la apuesta la voy a ganar yo- aseguró Peter- No es valiente para entrar a Gryffindor.

Remus se acercó a la niña y la ayudó a salir por la puerta, la niña se dejaba arrastrar, derrotada ante la falta de fortaleza mental, se acababa de derrumbar delante de unos perfectos desconocidos, justo lo que le recalcaba John que nunca debía hacer.

- Tranquila, esto es debido al aire enrarecido de las grutas y el olor a azufre en algunos puntos- no entendía los murmullos de la niña. Mucho menos podía comprender que la niña estuviese temblando como una hoja.

Sirius sacó una lista de su bolsillo, llevaba la carta de Hogwarts para comprarse los útiles, siempre lo dejaba para el último momento. Decidió que primero irían a por el caldero, así después podrían transportar en él todos los libros. Para luego ir a la tienda de túnicas en donde Malkian le tomaría las medidas para confeccionarle las dos túnicas y los uniformes, después podían ir a tomar un helado, acercarse a Ollivanders a por la varita de Ada, era lo único que le faltaba según le había dicho y terminar en el Caldero Chorreante para comer. James seguro que se querría pasar por la tienda de Quidditch, seguro que tenían tiempo después de comer y recoger los uniformes, sólo eran las doce menos cuarto y no pensaba comer hasta las tres, a las dos el Caldero solía estar atestado de aurores. El helado les haría apaciguar el hambre hasta tan tarde, al menos eso deseaba. Su plan era casi perfecto.

- Bueno, primero iremos a comprar los calderos- decidió el chico por todos.

- Yo quiero pasarme por la tienda de Quidditch- avisó James.

Ada levantó la cabeza, esa palabra no la había oído en su vida.

- Es el deporte mágico por excelencia- le informó Remus. La cara de la niña era todo un poema.

Ada asintió con pesar.

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y no le importaba que las viesen.

Los cinco salieron de Gringots con el dinero y se dirigieron a comprar los calderos, cuatro del número tres. Ada sujetó el caldero de Sirius, por lo menos no era tan pesado como aparentaba. Los calderos de ellos eran un poco más grandes que el que le había enseñado John.

Luego se dirigieron a una librería, Sirius le pasó la lista al librero y pidió cuatro de tercero. En menos de cinco minutos estaban pagando los libros de ese curso, dispuestos a salir por la puerta Remus se detuvo a contemplar un libro de Runas Antiguas.

Ada se quedó a su lado, contemplando a portada, "Runas Defensivas".

El chico se volvió con el libro en la mano hacia el librero y le preguntó el precio.

- Doce galeones- respondió el mago.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y volvió a colocar el libro en la estantería, era imposible pagar doce galeones con la economía de su familia, suficiente con que sus padres podían permitirse el material escolar cada curso.

Ada miró la cara de desconcierto que se le había quedado al chico.

- ¿Seguro que está todo?- Ada volvía a estar emocionada, se alegraba de ir libre y no cargada como los chicos.

- Sí- asintió Sirius con la cabeza- Tenemos los libros, las plumas y la tinta.

Ada revisó el interior de su caldero y se fijó que no tenía ni las plumas ni la tinta.

- John me compró pergaminos- aseguró la chica mostrándole el interior de su caldero- ¿Por qué no os acercáis a esa tienda que quería ir James y vuelvo yo por los pergaminos?

- Vale- aceptó James sin dudarlo- Que te ponga tres rollos de pergamino para Sirius, seguro que los gasta en castigos.

Ada asintió con la cabeza y se metió de nuevo en la librería.

Los chicos se alejaron a paso decidido. Querían aprovechar el poco tiempo, a los cuatro les gustaba ese deporte pero sólo James jugaba en el equipo de Gryffindor como cazador.

Sirius no aguantaba la disciplina de los entrenamientos, Remus prefería gastar el tiempo libre en estudiar o leer y Peter no era muy habilidoso encima de una escoba.

Por lo que desde el curso anterior, ellos acudían a los partidos para animar a su amigo.

Ada se acercó directamente a la estantería en donde Remus había dejado el libro y lo cogió, si el chico no había podido permitírselo ella sí podía, tenía dinero y sólo una varita que comprar.

Se acercó una vez más al librero y le pidió los tres rollos de pergamino para su amigo que le había indicado James, además de dejar el libro sobre el mostrador.

- Tengo una edición de bolsillo si la prefieres- le avisó el librero- Es mucho más económica.

Ada lo miró de muy malas maneras y negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero éste- afirmó con rotundidad.

- De acuerdo, serán veinticuatro galeones en total.

La niña sacó una gran puñado de monedas de la bolsa y comenzó a contar hasta que los números le cuadraron, cuatro monedas de oro y dos de plata. El resto lo introdujo de nuevo en la bolsa. Y le mandó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al adulto.

- No debería juzgar a las personas por cómo visten- el mago asintió abochornado, la chica había guardado un montón de monedas en su interior y el saco parecía repleto- Me gustaría que lo enviase al colegio de Hogwarts, a la casa de Gryffindor, el 24 de Diciembre por la noche.

- Serán dos galeones más, ¿Quieres alguna nota especial?

- Para Remus John Lupin, el amigo de Sirius- contestó decidida.

El mago anotó la dedicatoria y dejó el libro envuelto con la dirección.

Cogió los tres rollos de pergamino. Contenta con su hazaña de defenderse ella sola salió de la librería y tomó la dirección que habían andado sus compañeros de aventura.

Sirius la vió pasar por delante de la tienda y salió tras ella.

- ¡Ada espera!- le gritó para que la chica lo escuchase.

Ada se detuvo en mitad de la acera esquivando a los magos que avanzaban hacia ella. Llevaba el saquito en una mano y los rollos debajo del otro brazo. Se volvió para ver quien la había llamado por su nombre de pila y se encontró al chico con el que se había tropezado al entrar en la casa de los Black.

- Hola Sirius- lo saludó como si llevase una semana sin verlo.

- Hola Ada, estamos viendo una maqueta nueva, James está regateando en el precio- le explicó el chico- Si quieres podemos ir tú y yo a por los uniformes y luego volvemos.

- Vale- aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Un momento y los aviso. No te muevas de aquí que en seguida vuelvo.

Sirius se volvió al interior de la tienda y salió con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Ya se ha comprado la maqueta?- preguntó para entablar conversación.

- ¡Que va, y vale una pasta! ¡Le pide diez galeones! ¡Diez!- el chico se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y ella lo miró divertida, acababa de pagar doce por un libro, dos más por el envío. ¿También se llevaría las manos a la cabeza?- Ese tío está como una regadera, ¿Quién va a pagar tanto por un simple juego?

Ella se volvió a encoger de hombros, ella lo pagaría, el día se volvía excitante y tenía un saco repleto de monedas. Además si le había comprado el libro a Remus, ¿por qué no comprarle ese juego a James?

Cuando atravesaron la puerta acristalada de la tienda el tintineo de una campanilla los recibió y una bruja de mediana edad salió para atenderlos.

- Buenos días- saludó la mujer.

- Buenos días, venimos para que le tome medidas a…- empezó Sirius.

- Ada Steen- el chico la miró contrariado- Su tío John me dijo que la mandaría.

Sirius respiró tranquilo, pensó que a lo mejor su tío los había seguido.

- Bueno señorita, si gusta- y le indicó que subiese a un taburete.

Ada saltó y cayó con los pies juntos, era ágil. Sirius la miró sorprendido, en el suelo tropezaba con todo y cuando la fuerza de atracción disminuía mantenía el equilibrio de maravilla.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- la señora señaló la rodilla de la niña con su varita.

- Me caí delante del banco- aseguró la niña.

La mujer removió su varita sobre la trabajada rodilla y sólo quedó una pequeña cicatriz. El dolor desapareció al instante y Ada se maravilló.

- Gracias- le dijo educadamente emocionada.

- De nada. No me apetece que manches las telas con sangre.

Sirius se quedó mirando el género. Unas nuevas túnicas de gala estaban colocadas sobre maniquís en movimiento, demostrando su versatilidad y resistencia a las manchas.

- Es lo último que he recibido, repele las manchas y siempre se muestra planchada.

- ¿Cuánto cuestan?- se interesó el muchacho, seguro que a su madre no le importaba gastarse una pasta si él le pedía algo digno para un Black.

- Quince galeones. Son reversibles, sirven tanto para invierno como para verano- le indicó la modista clavando agujas sobre los trozos de tela que cologaban sobre la niña- ¿Quieres la túnica a medida o prefieres que le haga un dobladillo para que te sirva para el año que viene?

- Vale- aceptó Ada.

- ¿Vale qué?- la interrogó la mujer.

- Que sea para este año, al curso que viene ya me compraré otra- sonrió abiertamente, habían seis sacos más como el que llevaba.

- ¿Estás segura?- la mujer estaba apunto de dar tijeretazo a la tela de las mangas.

- Segurísima- y sentenció su voz con un fuerte cabeceo- Y el uniforme también quiero que sea de mi talla.

La mujer cortó la tela y la hizo bajar del taburete. La niña saltó y aterrizó correctamente sin abandonar la vertical en ningún momento.

Se acercó al mostrador dispuesta a pagar y extrajo el saco de monedas del interior de su caldero. A la bruja se le abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando vio el pequeño saquito abultado.

- Deberías hacerte la túnica de la nueva tela.

- Bien, pues hágala de la nueva tela- no le importaba lo más mínimo pagar la cantidad que fuese- ¿Tiene papel y lápiz?

Sirius andaba demasiado cerca y había pensado comprarle una túnica a él. Era en lo que el chico había prestado interés. Escribió deprisa y corriendo: "Añada una túnica para mi amigo Sirius, con la nueva tela, de las que ha visto, sin que se de cuenta y la manda a la casa de Gryffindor el 24 de Diciembre con una nota que ponga, **Para mi amigo Sirius**", y le pasó la nota mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La modista sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza.

- Serán cincuenta galeones- le susurró a la niña.

Ella sacó dos puñados de monedas y contó el dinero, cuando un gran montón separado brillaba encima del mostrador metió el resto de monedas de nuevo en el saco.

- Si quieres puedes ponerte aquí y te tomo medidas, tú madre pasará después a por todo- le avisó la costurera.

El chico se subió al taburete y dejó que le tomase las medidas, había crecido cinco centímetros en todo el verano.

- Puedes pasarte a partir de las cuatro, tendrás tu pedido.

Ada asintió con la cabeza y salió de la tienda acompañada por Sirius. El chico murmuraba cosas incomprensibles para los oídos de la chica.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- y ahí la diferencia de madurez entre una niña de casi once años y un chico de trece.

- Le pedí a mi madre una túnica de esas, ¿Y sabes lo que me contestó?- Ada negó con la cabeza- Que no está la miel hecha para la boca del asno.

- ¿En serio?- estaba alegre, si su madre le hubiese dado permiso para comprarse una túnica, ¿Qué hacía ella con la que había encargado? El chico le sacaba la cabeza en altura, aunque tampoco importaba- Pellízcame Sirius.

Sirius no se lo pensó dos veces y apretó con dos dedos el brazo de la chica, provocándole una rojez inmediata. Ada apartó el brazo con lágrimas en los ojos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Me lo has pedido tú!- el chico se separó con las manos en alto, a la defensiva.

- ¡Me ha dolido!- se quejó la chica mirándose el brazo.

- Claro, los pellizcos duelen- Sirius bajó los brazos, esa chica estaba loca de verdad, acostumbrarla a la magia iba a ser una batalla perdida de antemano, seguía pensando que estaba soñando- ¿Por qué me lo pediste?

- Sólo quería asegurarme que no estaba soñando. Esto es genial, no sé porqué John no quería traerme.

- ¿Por qué no quería traerte?

- No lo sé, no me lo dijo.

- ¿Y no le preguntaste?-eso sí era raro.

La adelantó y se detuvo delante de la tienda de varitas, el señor Ollivanders los esperaba en la puerta junto con los otros tres chicos.

- ¿Pensaba que la varita era la parte básica de un mago?- ironizó el hombre entrando en la tienda- Pasen, esta elección va a ser difícil.

Ada siguió al hombre y le horrorizó el interior de la tienda, habían cajas por todas partes.

- Albus me habló de su antepasada, mi abuelo le puso su primera varita en la mano. Era una bruja maravillosa en Hechizos.

"¿Hechizos?", Sirius pensaba que todos los Black eran buenos en Pociones o Artes Oscuras.

- Bueno, no se preocupe, cuando termine este año verá que ha aprendido muchas cosas. Lo primero es averiguar qué madera tendrá su varita.

El mago sacó trece palos de madera y los depositó con cuidado sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Cuál le gusta más?- los chicos miraban con atención, a ellos les había dado a probar varitas, no les había dado a elegir. Les dijo que la varita elegía al mago y no al revés.

La niña pasó la vista por encima de los trozos de madera y se decantó por una de color amarilla rojiza clara, con vetas en color café. No sabía porqué pero fue la que más le gustó, quizás fue por su brillo.

- Esa- y señaló el trozo de madera que estaba en novena posición.

- Avellano, al igual que Isla- sentenció el constructor de varitas- Me lo pone fácil, es una madera excelente para tallarla. Extienda el brazo por favor.

Ada estiró el brazo derecho hacia adelante. El señor Ollivanders se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar por las estanterías cajas de distinto tamaño. Las colocó sobre el mostrador apartando el resto de maderas y miró a la niña.

- Coja el trozo de madera y elija una caja.

Los chicos contemplaban expectantes, Ollivanders nunca se equivocaba con la varita que entregaba, pero nunca habían estado en la elaboración de una nueva varita.

Ada sujetó la madera de un extremo y cerró los ojos, notó como su brazo se dirigía hacia la tercera caja. El constructor de varitas se llevó la mano al pecho y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Está segura?- no entendía como se había inclinado por la tercera caja, era la que llevaba más componentes, incluso el que le había dicho Albus que debía añadir al núcleo de la varita de la chica, aunque no lo eligiese, "Escamas de la cola draconiana de la Quimera".

- No, pero me ha dicho que elija una, si quiere cambio de elección- Ada abrió los ojos con delicadeza- ¿Qué acabo de elegir?

- El núcleo de su varita- aseguró el adulto tragando.

- Que bien.

- De bien nada, su varita tiene cuatro núcleos, de normal sólo se ponen dos, eso añadido a las características de la madera elegida crean una varita demasiado poderosa.

- ¿En serio?- la charla le parecía muy divertida, ni siquiera sabía para qué servía una varita.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y guardó las otras dos cajas. Rodeó el mostrador y tomó medidas del brazo de la niña.

- Llevas una varita mediana, tus brazos son largos pero tu estatura es corta y por tu constitución ósea no creo que superes el metro y medio cuando alcances la madurez. Sí, 27 centímetros.

Los chicos sacaron sus varitas, la de Sirius era la más larga, 39 centímetros, luego la de James, 37, seguida de la de Remus, 36 cm y Peter con la varita más corta, 23´5 cm.

- Ada la va a tener un poquito más larga que tú, Peter- bromeó James, con su humor tan característico.

- Ja, ja, lo que importa no es la longitud, si no el manejo- rebatió el muchacho.

- En eso tiene razón, señor Pettegrew, el largo depende de la distancia del codo a la muñeca en relación con la distancia del codo al hombro y la consistencia de la madera que envuelve el núcleo de la varita. La suya lleva pelo de unicornio, la de la señorita Steen piel de mantícora.

- ¿Piel de mantícora?- preguntaron los cuatro chicos a la vez.

- ¿Para repeler hechizos?- sugirió Remus, muy puesto en la materia, se notaba su brillantez.

- Sí señor, la mayoría de aurores poseen esa piel en el núcleo de sus varitas, el señor Potter también lleva piel de mantícora y polvo de cuerno de unicornio- James aceptó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza- Pero a la vez la varita de la señorita Steen posee pelo de bañes, como la del señor Black- Sirius asintió, aún sabiendo que ese núcleo era gastado en varitas que normalmente llevaban las mujeres, y se ponía en varitas muy difíciles de controlar- Y escamas de la cola draconiana de una quimera, como la del señor Lupin, debe haberse dado cuenta que su varita no la puede gastar nadie más que usted, en las manos de otro mago no canaliza la magia- Remus aceptó la explicación- Y, al igual que el señor Pettegrew, escamas de caballito de mar volador.

Los chicos miraron a Peter y este agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Caballito volador?- Sirius estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada, entendía que la varita de Ada con lo torpe que era llevase esas escamas, pero su amigo Peter…- ¿De verdad?

- He mejorado mucho en estos dos años- murmuró el chico.

Y ahí fue cuando el joven estalló en carcajadas, Peter era un auténtico desastre en todo lo que tuviese que gastar la varita.

- ¡No te rías!- se quejó el chico más rubio del grupo.

- Va Sirius, no sólo él lleva escamas de caballito, la nana también- soltó James de manera arrogante, no le gustaba que se riesen de sus amigos, aunque fuera otro amigo, él era el único que tenía ese derecho.

- Sí pero ella es hija de squibs- y es que no podía parar de reír.

- Con sangre Black recorriendo sus venas- le recordó Remus.

- Ni de coña, ningún Black tiene una varita con esas escamas, todos somos excelentes duelistas. Además la cantidad de sangre Black que pueda recorrer sus venas es como una pequeña gota de lluvia en la inmensidad del océano.

Ollivanders seguía la conversación de los chicos y contemplaba los gestos de la niña a su vez, parecía contrariada con las palabras del joven de pelo fino.

- ¿Por qué se ríen de las escamas de caballito de mar volador? ¿Y por qué los hijos de muggles suelen llevarlas?

El señor Ollivanders evitó una contestación metiéndose en la trastienda con el trozo de madera y la caja que llevaba el núcleo de la varita de la niña.

Ada seguía mirando a los chicos carcajearse de su amigo, incluso Remus se había unido a las risas y lo que la sacó del tiesto fue que incluso Peter reía con ellos. Esos chicos estaban locos de atar, a buenas horas ella se quedaba callada cuando alguien le daba por llamarla torpe o patosa.

Ada miró su reloj, el hombre había tardado sólo dos minutos en montar su varita y salía con ella sobre un paño.

- Quiero que sujete la varita con fuerza y la agite con delicadeza- y le extendió la varita.

Ada cogió la varita de un extremo tal y como le había dicho el hombre y un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, proporcionándole una ligera sensación de mareo. Levantó la mano con el palito bien sujeto y bajó el brazo despacio.

El mostrador se partió en dos y la estantería de detrás saltó por los aires, la chica se agachó y los chicos dejaron de reír ante el estruendo.

- No se preocupe, aprenderá a controlarla, recuerde que el avellano tiene cuatro propiedades mágicas- la disculpó el mago.

Ada quería que se la tragase la tierra en aquél momento, acababa de romper parte de la tienda. ¿Llevaría bastante dinero para pagar el desperfecto?

- Sabiduría- Remus fue el primero que rompió el silencio.

- Creatividad- le siguió Peter.

- Aumento de la percepción, que por cierto te hace falta- ironizó Sirius.

- Y refuerzo de las capacidades mágicas- terminó James.

Ada los apuntó con la varita sin querer y los chicos pegaron la barriga al suelo del local con la mano sobre sus cabezas. A Ada le recordó una escena de una película que anunciaban en la tele. Y rompió en carcajadas, dejando a los chicos desconcertados.

- Señorita Steen, meta la varita en su caja y no la gaste hasta que esté en Hogwarts- la niña obedeció al adulto y pagó los ocho galeones que le pidió por su varita sin rechistar.

Salió de la tienda sin esperar a los chicos, eran cerca de la una y media y su estómago rugía de hambre.

- Tengo hambre- avisó la niña saliendo de la tienda que acababa de destrozar sólo levantando la varita.

Los chicos la seguían algo separados, pensando que por primera vez el señor Ollivanders se había equivocado, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaba una varita tan poderosa en manos tan torpes? Por suerte, Ada había dejado su varita dentro del caldero de Sirius, olvidada.

- ¿Tomamos un helado y luego comemos? Sólo queda pasarnos por Malkian a por los uniformes de Ada- a Sirius le encantaban los helados de Borgin, una nueva heladería que había abierto ese mismo verano.

- Vale- dijeron los tres chicos a la vez, la niña sin embargo, no dijo nada.

- ¿Tú que dices?- Sirius se acercó a su lado.

- Yo no puedo comer helado- desvió la mirada hacia la tienda de Quidditch- Pero podéis ir vosotros. Yo prefiero ir a dar una vuelta.

- Ada, acabas de decir que tienes hambre- le recordó Sirius revolviéndole el pelo.

- No te preocupes, aún puedo aguantar. Os vais a por el helado y yo a dar una vuelta, ¿Trato?- Sirius la miró dudando, esa niña se podía meter en muchos líos sin saberlo- Anda, dame un voto de confianza, no me meteré en líos, te lo prometo.

- Bueno, pero no te metas en el callejón Kockturn- la avisó con un dedo.

- Vale, sólo callejón Diagon, ¿eh?- recalcó bien la i latina, a punto de convencerlo.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ese callejón que había nombrado el chico. Quería ir a la tienda de Quidditch, para comprar la maqueta a James.

- Ada, estoy pensando que tu no debes tener baúl, ¿cierto?- Remus era el típico niño que pensaba en todo.

- ¿Baúl? Sí tengo, mi tío me compró uno- alegó la niña.

- Pues bien, vamos a por un helado y nos vemos en cinco minutos- el chico se alejó con sus amigos.

- Podrías venir con nosotros, te acompañaremos- declaró Remus, dispuesto a que la niña rechazase la oferta, no es que le cayese mal, pero al ser desconocida debía tener mucho cuidado, no podía ser él mismo. Sus hormonas empezaban a despertarse y no podía soltar las barbaridades que le apetecía.

Ada negó con la cabeza, rechazando la oferta.

- No hables con nadie, no te acerques al callejón Kockturn, y si te sientes en peligro entra en la primera tienda que veas- le aconsejó Sirius- Yo volveré a por ti.

Ada afirmó con la cabeza, era lo mismo que le decía su tío cuando ella se acercaba sola al gimnasio para entrenar en verano. En su tío era normal, pero que aquel chico sin apenas conocerla y sólo un par de años mayor le dijese lo mismo no lo era tanto.

- Sí, mamá- le soltó algo molesta.

Remus no aguantó la risa ante la cara de desconcierto de su amigo y se alejó con lágrimas de felicidad hacia el resto de sus amigos.

- Sólo me preocupo por ti- y se alejó de ella apretando los puños con fuerza.

- ¡Sirius!- Ada no pensaba que le fuese a sentar tan mal la broma, el chico detuvo el paso y notó el roce de los labios de la niña sobre su mejilla- Tendré cuidado y te prometo no romper nada.

Él la vio alejarse a la carrera, de nuevo entró en Ollivanders y se despidió agitando la mano. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta el corro en donde sus amigos reían de la situación.

- ¿Qué?- espetó a desgana.

- Parecéis hermanos de verdad- Remus aún seguía riendo.

- No nos parecemos en nada- refutó el chico.

- Los hermanos de distinto sexo no suelen parecerse- aclaró Peter- Mi hermana y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

- Tú hermana tiene los mismos ojos, Peter- le recordó James- Pero ella está buenísima. Anda, saca la foto de tu cartera.

Peter se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y extrajo su billetero. De ella sacó una foto mágica de una chica de bonita sonrisa y ojos celestes. Los hermanos Pettegrew.

La chica destilaba simpatía y bonita presencia por cada poro de su piel.

Sujetaba el cuello del chico con un brazo y con la otra mano le revolvía el pelo.

- ¿Por qué no viene a Hogwarts?- preguntó Sirius arrebatándole la foto de las manos. No había visto a una chica tan bonita en toda su vida. Ni su prima Bellatrix era tan bella, y eso que muchos magos se quedaban contemplándola en las fiestas que organizaba su madre.

- Es squib- murmuró avergonzado- ¡No hay derecho! ¡Ella conoce la magia desde que nació y el gen no despertó en ella! ¡Y mira Ada!- Sirius le pasó la foto a James que miraba por encima de su hombro la preciosa sonrisa de la chica de la foto- Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas.

Remus lo había abrazado, intentando calmarlo, pero el chico lloraba de pura impotencia.

- Tranquilo Peter, ella te quiere igual- Remus tenía las palabras correctas en el momento oportuno.

- No, esa foto es de antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, lleva dos años sin hablarme. Ahora vive con mis abuelos maternos, son los únicos que la han aceptado de toda la familia, mis padres la han repudiado como hija. Y yo estoy solo, me falta ella. De siempre hemos ido juntos a todas partes y la magia nos separó.

- La magia no separa, lo hacen los ideales- sentenció el licántropo.

Sirius afirmó con la cabeza, toda su familia salvo el tío Marius habían sido magos, los ideales habían sido los causantes de romper la familia más antigua de la magia. La mayoría de los Black pensaban, al igual que Salazar, que la magia sólo debía pertenecer a los hijos de magos, Sirius no pensaba así, y cada vez que lo exponía en su casa sus padres se encargaban de corregir su pensamiento.

Se trasladó de nuevo a la elección de varita de Ada, en su interior debía haber mucha magia, él sólo notó cierta descarga eléctrica cuando el constructor de varitas le colocó la varita correcta en su mano. Ada, sin embargo, había partido el mostrador y había hecho saltar las varitas de la estantería de detrás, sólo levantando el brazo. Si a esa niña nadie le enseñaba a controlar su magia era un auténtico peligro, se preguntó si su torpeza era debida a la fuerza de su magia. Quizás a su amigo Peter le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Y no era que fuese patoso, si no que tenía tanta magia en su interior que era muy difícil controlarla.

- ¿Vosotros erais mellizos, verdad?- Sirius seguía con sus ralladas mentales.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?- Peter se extrañó de la pregunta de su amigo.

- Porque creo que no sois patosos, vosotros tenéis más magia de la que toca, es como si fueseis un cúmulo, los gemelos en el mundo mágico son algo raro, más los mellizos, y encima tu hermana es squib, por lo que toda su magia te la quedaste tú. Al tener tanta magia tienes aspecto de patoso, pero es que tanta magia junta es muy difícil de controlar- se explicó el chico de ojos grises.

Peter sonrió complacido, nadie había excusado su torpeza de manera tan magistral, le encantaba la idea, algo de lo que poder fardar en el colegio, cuando los chicos mayores se metían con él.

- Espera Sirius, ¿A quién te referías más?- preguntó James.

- Ada- aseguró el muchacho- tiene pinta de patosa, tropieza con las líneas del suelo, con los escalones y seguro que se disculpa con las farolas, pero fijaos en lo que ha hecho en Ollivanders, sólo levantando la varita. Su magia debe ser muy grande.

- ¿También es gemela de una squib?- preguntó Peter, hacia rato que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

- Ha dicho que sus padres sólo querían un hijo, que les daba lo mismo el sexo, no ha hablado de tener ningún hermano gemelo, o hermana- aclaró James- ¿Por qué crees que su magia es tan poderosa?

- Su antepasada bruja lo fue. Fue de la quinta de Dumbledore- Sirius había visto la fecha en el árbol de su casa. Su director debía tener casi dos siglos, los magos poderosos vivían mucho. Y Dumbledore era el mejor mago que él conocía.

- ¿De la quinta de Dumbledore? Pero es la tatarabuela de Ada, es imposible siquiera que se hayan conocido- a Remus no le cuadraban las fechas, sabía que el director era mayor, en comparación con el resto del profesorado de Hogwarts, pero no podía tener ciento cincuenta años y estar tan ágil- ¿Con qué edad murió Isla?

- Cincuenta y siete años- sentenció el moreno- Nació en 1800.

- ¿Crees que Dumbledore tiene ciento setenta y tres años?- James negaba con la cabeza- Es imposible. Nadie vive tantos años, ni siquiera los magos más poderosos.

- Además, si murió en 1857...- Remus no podía creer que Albus Dumbledore fuera tan mayor- Albus no tiene más de sesenta años, ya es del siglo veinte. Isla es del siglo diecinueve.

- ¿Sí?- Sirius estaba segurísimo de su pensamiento- Entonces, ¿Por qué la cámara tenía una nota para Ada y le decía que saludase a Albus?

- Sería un nombre común en aquellos tiempos- Sirius sonrió complacido, Peter le acababa de dar la razón- Al igual que Peter lo es en mi familia.

La sonrisa del chico se borró al instante cuando escucharon gritos en medio del callejón y vieron fuego en el interior de la tienda de Quidditch.

No se habían movido del sitio y se les había pasado el tiempo charrando.

Un chico de diecisiete salía echando humo literalmente y Ada salía tras él varita en mano, aferrándola con fuerza.

Se detuvo al cruzar la calle, delante de unas escaleras que bajaban a una calle sombría.

Las llamas cesaron y los magos miraban a la niña incrédulos, con el costado manchado de sangre y lleno de manchas negras.

- ¿Qué hacías en la tienda de Quidditch?- Sirius parecía alterado- Tira delante de mí- el chico le quitó la varita y la metió dentro de su caldero, con el resto de sus cosas ¿Cuándo se la había cogido?

Ada se miraba la punta de sus zapatillas, sintiéndose regañada.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a por el helado?- sugirió James, no le gustaba cuando su amigo se enfadaba.

Remus y Peter asintieron con la cabeza, no les maravillaba la idea, querían enterarse de lo que había ocurrido dentro de la tienda, pero por un amigo lo que fuese.

Sirius le cogió el saco de monedas a Ada de la mano.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te metes en tantos líos?

- No lo hago adrede- se defendió en un susurro.

Remus miró a James y le guiñó un ojo.

- Es cómo tú, James. No busca problemas, los problemas van a ella- el licántropo sujetó a la niña del cuello y la arrastró hacia Borgin.

Sirius se quedó mirando a James y se dejó caer en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Cuando yo me meto en problemas me ayudas. Nunca me lo has echado en cara, además te gustan tanto como a mí- le recriminó el chico de gafas.

- Ada tiene un problema muy grande, me recuerda a mí. No quiero que pase por dónde yo. Su tío la azotó por pegarle a mi padre y la ha amenazado si no queda en Slytherin. Por su bien, más le valdría ser una serpiente.

- Sirius, tú no piensas así. No quieres que ella quede en Slytherin, no quieres que le pase como a Reg.

- Reg es un cobarde.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ella no? Pues no quedará en Slytherin.

- Mi hermano es un cobarde, pero ella es una inconsciente- aseguró el muchacho derrotado- Vamos a por el helado. Me muero de hambre.

Se dirigieron a la heladería, Peter se había adelantado con los otros dos.

El chico seguía decaído.

- ¿Qué pasa Sirius? Te noto distante.

- Es raro, mi pecho palpita con fuerza cuando ella está cerca, pero al cabo de cinco minutos deseo que se largue- aseguró el muchacho cabeceando hacia la niña de melenita.

- Está muy flaca, me gustan más rellenitas.

- Es bastante ágil- aseguró Sirius- Saltó desde el balcón de la habitación de huéspedes del segundo piso al nogal y descendió hasta la primera rama.

- ¿El nogal que hay en el patio de tu casa?

- Sí, sabes que la rama esa está a dos metros. Pues se quedó colgada cabeza abajo y en vez de bajar por el tronco saltó y cayó de pie.

- ¿En serio? Igual está hechizada- James no le daba importancia al asunto, sólo le preocupaba que su amigo no parecía el mismo- Oye Sirius, ¿Te gusta Ada?

- ¡No! ¿Cómo dices algo así?

- Lo parece, si no supiese que te mueres por conocer a una chica sin magia diría que estás colado por esa niña.

- Es una mocosa, aún tiene diez años- replicó Sirius contrariado.

- ¿Y cómo es que ha recibido la carta? No se recibe hasta que tienes once años.

- Cumple el 1 de Septiembre, antes de que empiece el curso.

James miró hacia la heladería, Remus intentaba que Ada probase su helado de chocolate pero la niña seguía negándose. Peter la sujetó y Remus consiguió meterle una cucharada de helado en la boca.

- ¿A qué está bueno? Dí que es el mejor helado que has probado en tu vida- Peter reía con ganas- Vamos Ada, reconócelo.

- Es el mejor helado que he probado en mi vida, pero no puedo comer más, en serio- aseguró la niña.

Le encantaba el helado de chocolate, pero le acentuaba los ataques.

James se pidió helado de frambuesas y caramelo y Sirius menta con chocolate. La niña los contemplaba pero cada vez que le ofrecían negaba con la cabeza con fuerza.

- Pero si te mueres de ganas de comerte uno- rió Sirius.

Se levantó y se dirigió al mostrador, pidió un cucurucho doble de chocolate y se lo entregó a la niña.

Estuvieron hablando del mapa que pensaban crear y del libro que Sirius había sacado de la Biblioteca de sus padres.

- ¿Un mapa?- preguntó Ada animada- ¿Para qué? ¿Tan grande es el colegio? Y el libro, ¿De qué trata? ¿Puedo leerlo yo?

Los chicos la miraban con los ojos desorbitados, la mayoría del tiempo no les había dirigido la palabra y ahora no dejaba de hablar, además se estaba metiendo en una conversación privada.¿Qué esa niña no tenía modales? Sirius recordó la tarde en la que la conoció, más o menos era igual que ahora, impertinente y con voz infantil.

Sirius le quitó el helado de las manos y se comió el resto de un solo bocado, para asegurarse que era chocolate y el heladero no se había equivocado.

El encargo anterior era de whiskey de fuego, para un mago adulto.

Pero sí, era chocolate, el mejor chocolate del mercado, pero simplemente chocolate.

- ¡Era mío! ¡Habérmelo dicho y te compro otro!- se quejó Ada estrellando los puños sobre la mesa.

- Sólo quedaba un bocadito, no te pongas así- la intentó calmar Remus- Toma, a mí aún me queda un poquito, ¿Quieres?

- ¡Quiero que me devuelva el mío!- chilló por segunda vez, alteradísima.

Sirius y James tenían los ojos como platos, la niña aporreaba la mesa con fuerza, haciendo temblar las mesas de al lado.

- Cálmate-le pidió Peter, tan descolocado como sus amigos.

Atravesó al chico con los ojos y salió disparada.

- ¡Ada!- gritaron los cuatro cuando escucharon el estruendo a su alrededor.

Decenas de aurores corrían por la calle, con sus túnicas grises.

Entre la multitud la perdieron.

Cuando salieron al exterior llovía con fuerza, Ada no estaba allí, en el callejón lucía un sol espléndido y en las calles londinenses estaba cayendo un agua fría torrencial.

Sirius corrió bajo la lluvia, protegiéndose bajo las cornisas de las casas, seguido por sus amigos, pero el viento arreciaba con fuerza. La vieron en medio de la calle, Ada disfrutaba la lluvia, respirando tranquila y contemplando el cielo encapotado.

- ¡Ada! ¡Pillarás una pulmonía!- le gritó Remus con todas sus fuerzas.

Ada seguía contemplando el cielo y las gotas limpiaban su rostro.

Sirius pensó que con esa agua no llegarían nunca sin coger un catarro y no le apetecía pasarse los últimos días del verano en su casa, con un termómetro en la boca y engullendo las asquerosas pociones de su madre.

Corrió bajo la lluvia y cogió la mano de la niña, tirando de ella. Regresó al Caldero Chorreante y entró empujando la pequeña puerta metálica de una patada, a lo bruto, como todo lo que hacía él.

-Sirius, me gusta la lluvia de verano- se quejó Ada, por el tirón que había dado el chico en su brazo para hacerla pasar al interior del local.

- Pues a mi no, odio sentirme perro mojado- le tiritaban los dientes.

La niña en cambio, estaba fresca como una rosa, la ropa estaba empapada, incluso las zapatillas de bota, aunque más oscuras a causa del agua que habían cogido les había desaparecido la sangre.

- ¿Por qué volvemos? Yo tengo que estar a las nueve y media en casa o mi tío John no me dejará salir de por vida- avisó la niña.

- Es imposible andar bajo esa lluvia- le aseguró Sirius frotándose las manos ante la chimenea encendida- Iremos vía red flu.

Una bruja mayor se acercó a los chicos y los apuntó con la varita.

Ada pegó la espalda en el cuerpo de su nuevo amigo asustada, ya sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer los magos con esos palitos. No quería morir calcinada.

- Buenas tardes- saludó Sirius, cortésmente- No sabía que hubieses venido al callejón, prima.

Ada se giró y miró al chico que había a su espalda con una mueca interrogativa en su rostro.

- Sirius, cariño, si tu madre te ve así le va a dar un soponcio- le avisó la mujer con una preciosa melena morena- Anda, déjame que te ayude.

Sirius separó a Ada de su lado y se quedó delante de la señora con los brazos extendidos. La bruja agito su varita y un fuerte chorro de aire caliente impactó en las ropas del muchacho, secándolo al instante.

Ada se maravilló, ella por ahora con la varita sólo había visto que las cosas se rompían a su alrededor o se quemaban, pero por lo visto también arrojaba chorros de aire caliente. ¿Sería la varita el medio que tenían los magos para controlar los elementos?

La mujer se alejó de ellos y Sirius se quedó mirando a la niña, era el gran problema de los Black, sólo ayudaban a los suyos. Sintió lástima por ella, la niña había comenzado a tiritar. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces y se quitó la cazadora.

- Toma, está seca y evitará que cojas un resfriado- le ofreció la prenda como buen caballero ante una dama en apuros.

Ada simplemente la rechazó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- Estoy bien- pero tuvo que apretar los dientes para no morderse la lengua.

Sirius sonrió de medio lado y sin más, le hizo colocarse la prenda y le revolvió el pelo.

- Ahora estás mejor. No discutas conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ada se fijó en la prenda que llevaba puesta, negra, de tacto suave y cálida, ligera, justo por encima de sus rodillas, por la diferencia de estatura entre el chico y ella. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Ha sido un día muy largo y tu estarás agotada- le sujetó la nuca y le besó la frente para confortarla- Mañana te llevaremos el resto de las cosas a casa.

El muchacho se dirigió al mostrador, colocó unas monedas pequeñas sobre él y regresó con un saquito con un polvillo verde en su interior.

Ada metió la nariz y estornudó al contacto con los polvos flu.

A Sirius le pareció gracioso y limpió la nariz de la niña.

- Esto es muy fácil, Ada. Es uno de los medios de transporte que tenemos en el mundo mágico, viajamos a través de las chimeneas- empezó a explicarle el muchacho.

- ¿Como Mary Poppins?- después de todo siempre le habían gustado ese tipo de películas, y los cuentos de hadas, dragones, príncipes y princesas.

- ¿Cómo quién?- ahora era el turno de Sirius, el chico se sorprendió.

- Mary Poppins- le explicó Ada emocionada- una bruja que fue a cuidar a unos niños muy revoltosos y podía volar con su paraguas. Salía por las chimeneas.

- ¿Conocías a una bruja?

- Bueno, no la conozco personalmente, pero la película me encantó. ¿La has visto?

- ¿Pelíluca?

- Película, está en cartelera por Navidad. Todos los años la ponen en mi colegio, desde el año siguiente al estreno-le aseguró la niña divertida- Sirius, ¿Has ido al cine alguna vez?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Si quieres podemos ir este verano. Te gustará- Sirius aceptó con la cabeza, no muy convencido. Si era un sitio al que solía ir la niña, seguro que era peligroso- Puedes invitar a tus amigos si quieres.

La idea le iba gustando cada vez más. Los otros aceptaron la invitación gustosos.

- Bueno, coge un puñado de polvos y te metes en la chimenea. Tienes que pronunciar correctamente, Grimmauld Place, 17- Ada miró al chico y luego las llamas de la chimenea. Igual eran de mentira.

Decidida cogió un puñado de polvos y se dirigió a la chimenea. El calor abrasaba, pero debía ser obediente. Iba a meter un pie dentro de las brasas cuando un brazo tiró de ella.

- ¿Estás loca?- James tenía los ojos como platos.

Sólo había desviado la vista unos segundos para coger el puñado de polvos flu y dejar el saquito en una de las mesas y cuando levantó la vista se vio a Ada decidida a meterse dentro de la hoguera, vamos que ni Juana de Arco.

- ¿Por qué?- había notado el calor sofocante- Me dijo que me metiese en la chimenea. Es lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡No esta!- Sirius tenía un puño cerrado en alto, a la altura de la cabeza de la niña. Ada encogió los hombros, pensando que la iba a golpear. Estiró el puño y señaló otra chimenea apagada- ¡Esa!

Ada emitió una pequeña sonrisa a forma de disculpa, se sentía idiota.

Avergonzada y con la cabeza gacha se metió en la otra chimenea y pronunció alto: "Grimmauld Place, 17" pero no ocurrió nada.

La niña volvió a repetir la acción, pero seguía sin ocurrir nada. Sirius seguía ante ella.

- Ada, tienes que soltar los polvos con fuerza en el interior de la chimenea- la niña se sonrojó un poquito más y conforme pronunciaba las palabras lanzaba los polvos hacia el suelo con toda la fuerza de su alma.

Los chicos se vieron envueltos en una gran humareda, cuando se disipó la niña ya no estaba.

- ¿Era la primera vez que viajaba por polvos flu?- James había gastado ese medio siempre.

- Mierda no le he dicho que mantenga los brazos pegados al cuerpo- se reprendió el Sirius entrando en la chimenea- Grimmauld Place, 12.

Soltó los polvos y desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bueno, os recuerdo que salvo Ada y John Hitchens que son mis personajes, el resto pertenece a JKR.

Capítulo 3. Último día del verano.

Sirius se encontraba girando a gran velocidad en una espiral de colores, millones de chimeneas se presentaban ante sus ojos, más magos circulaban por la red, con los brazos pegados a los costados. Aún seguía girando cuando algo tiró de sus piernas y se introdujo en una chimenea. Cayó, cayó, dibló, y volvió a caer, girando cada vez más rápido. El estómago lo tenía a la altura de la garganta, a punto de vomitar los cereales del desayuno, cuando de repente sus pies aterrizaron en un suelo pulido y continuó girando.

Su alrededor había cambiado, estaba en una casa, él seguía girando, separó los brazos para reducir la velocidad y el salón siguió dando vueltas en su cabeza, aunque él estuviese quieto. Dio varias exhalaciones, su estomago bajó a su lugar y el salón dejó de dar vueltas alrededor. Consiguió tranquilizase en unos segundos, esperaba no haber metido la pata, pero era la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación.

James aterrizó en medio del despacho, el lugar que solía gastar para despistar a sus padres cuando salía de casa.

La niña se cansó de esperar a Sirius, pensando que los chicos irían a su casa, total John estaba en el curro y sacó la cabeza de la chimenea, la habitación había cambiado, una tenue luz inundaba la estancia y un ataúd reposaba a mitad del dormitorio, colocado sobre una peana de mármol. Ada no recordaba que ella hubiese salido en aquella estancia, lloros de fondo, gente chismorreando: "Todo por culpa de Ada, su nieta" "Sí, ella ha sido la causante de la muerte de la señora Steen".

El pecho de la niña se partió en dos de dolor, ¿Realmente estaba en el velatorio de su abuela? ¿Cómo había llegado ella hasta ahí? ¿Cuándo había fallecido su abuela?

"La mató de un soponcio, la niña nació bruja".

Familiares cercanos comenzaban a aparecerse en el lugar conforme Ada iba reconociendo las voces, momentos antes estaba ella sola.

Cautelosa se acercó al ataúd, aún recordaba el entierro de sus padres, al velatorio no a dejaron asistir debido a su corta edad, pero ella se escapó de la habitación y se asomó por la puerta para ver por última vez a sus papás. El día del entierro acudió toda la familia y amigos de la pareja, a algunos los conocía a otros ni siquiera los había visto.

Depositó dos rosas rojas sobre el ataúd que albergaba a sus padres y echó a correr antes de que el cura rezase la plegaría por las almas.

No quería que se alejasen de ella, los quería a su lado. Los necesitaba.

Dentro del ataúd estaba el cuerpo de su abuela sin vida.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos descontroladas, sólo le quedaba John, el resto de su familia había fallecido y John no la quería si no quedaba en Slytherin, terminaría en un orfanato hasta que tuviese dieciocho años, nadie en la familia de su padre la quería porque había heredado el gen de Isla Black.

Remus tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, y antes de decir su dirección nombró la casa de su amigo. James tuvo la misma corazonada y también volvió a introducirse en la chimenea.

Se presentaron en el salón de los Black, con el corazón contraído.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron ambos a la vez- ¿Y tú?

Sirius abandonó la habitación y bajó para buscar algo en la nevera.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- se sorprendió al verlos en medio de su salón.

- Ada.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó Sirius.

- Algo malo, tengo una rara sensación- dijo Remus.

- Sí, yo también la percibí- aseguró James.

Peter irrumpió en la sala precipitándose sobre los chicos.

- Vengo de casa de Ada, está flipando. La he llamado pero no me contesta- aseguró el muchacho con terror en su rostro.

Se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron atropelladamente a la chimenea. Nunca habían viajado los cuatro a la vez, pero seguro que era divertido.

- ¿Qué hacemos si está muerta?- preguntó Peter en un susurro.

- ¿Muerta?- eso no entraba dentro del plan de Sirius.

- Claro, de un susto te puede dar un paro cardiaco- le explicó el mayor de los chicos y a la vez el de menor estatura- Te aseguro que estaba aterrorizada.

- Grimmauld Place, 17- dijeron los otros tres a la vez.

Llegaron en un plis y se encontraron con un velatorio en medio del comedor de la casa de los Hitchens, la niña pequeña estaba siendo insultada en el centro de un corro de gente, llorando desconsolada, disculpándose por no ser la persona que ellos querían que fuese.

- Ella es Ada y todo lo demás no es real- avisó Sirius señalando la niña del centro- Sacadla de aquí.

Los chicos se precipitaron sobre el pequeño cuerpo, cogieron a la niña y la arrastraron fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta del jardín.

Ada seguía llorando, en brazos de Remus, con la cara manchándole la túnica de mocos y lágrimas. James estaba al lado y los abrazó a los dos.

- Tranquila, no es real- intentó reconfortarla el muchacho más joven.

- Está muerta- Ada seguía en el velatorio, impactada por todas las barbaridades que le habían dicho sus familiares- Ahora me enviarán a un orfanato por bruja.

- ¿Qué?- Remus no entendió demasiado bien los balbuceos de la niña.

- Su abuela paterna odia la magia- intentó explicarles Sirius- Cree que la van a rechazar por ser bruja. Que la alejarán de ellos.

- ¿No jodas? ¿De verdad los muggles hacen eso?- Peter no entendía nada, con lo divertido que era ser mago, tener control sobre las cosas.

- No son tan distintos de nosotros, Peter- opinó Remus.

- Sí lo son- le replicó el pequeño- Ellos no tienen magia.

- Algunos ni siquiera la quieren, piensan que somos bicho raros- continuó Remus.

- Mis antepasados pertenecieron a la Inquisición, torturaban brujas y las mandaban a la hoguera. Mi tatarabuelo Robert Hitchens se casó con una bruja y su familia lo repudió, a ella la persiguieron hasta darle muerte. Él maldijo la familia y dijo que la primera niña que fuese bruja como su esposa, sería muy poderosa y que se llamaría Ada. Esa soy yo, pero no soy poderosa, soy más bien bastante patosa, no destaco en nada, soy de las peores de mi equipo de gimnasia, no soy buena estudiante, y encima lloro por todo- y ahí se largó de nuevo a llorar sobre la túnica de Remus.

El chico miraba a su amigo descolocado, él solía consolar a las chicas tras los exámenes, pero en esos momentos estaba completamente pez, ni siquiera sabía donde colocar sus manos.

- Ada, déjalo ya. Córtalo- le ordenó Sirius- Eres una bruja y vas a aprender muchas cosas este año. Tu familia terminará aceptándote.

La niña se separó de los chicos con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y los miró con odio. Ellos no entendían nada. Su familia la iba a repudiar, de eso estaba segura y su abuela sufriría otro ataque al corazón y moriría, entonces la enviarían a un orfanato y su familia la olvidaría.

- No lo harán. No quiero que volváis a mi casa, no quiero ir a Hogwarts. Devuelve todo lo que he comprado o regálaselo a alguien pobre de tu mundo- hablaba escupiendo odio.

Remus se sorprendió al escucharla, no sabía si era orgullo, pero las palabras salían como puñales.

- No se puede devolver y si no te presentas en Hogwarts el Ministerio irá a por ti y te llevarán a la fuerza- la niña miró al chico que había pronunciado esas palabras, Sirius asentía con la cabeza, dando a entender que James tenía razón.

- No pueden obligarme, yo ya voy al colegio, no pueden obligarme a cambiar de colegio, no si mi tío no firma el consentimiento- el abogado que le pasó la tutela de ella a su tío se lo había explicado todo con precisión, a efectos legales su tío se convertía en su padre.

- Ada, has de ir a Hogwarts- intentó suavizar Sirius con su tono- Si tu magia procede de una maldición es muy difícil de controlar, ¿No querrás hacer nada malo a las personas que quieres, no?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- En Hogwarts te enseñarán a controlar tu magia, cuando termines el colegio puedes vivir como quieras- Sirius sabía que si la niña se adaptaba a vivir con la magia luego le sería muy difícil olvidarse de ella- Sólo son siete años.

- ¿Siete!- la niña se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¿Me van a separar siete años de mi familia?

James suspiró, según la niña su familia la iba a repudiar pero ella quería estar allí, no entendía a las mujeres, para nada.

- ¡Que más da! De todas formas tu familia te va a rechazar, igual tienes suerte y cazas a algún mago que te hace buena esposa- las palabras de Peter tensaron el ambiente- ¿Qué mejor sitio que Hogwarts?

Sirius se quedó helado, la niña miraba furiosa a su amigo y sus ojos azules se hicieron algo más brillantes incluso podían ser verdes, él lo hubiese jurado.

Peter le sonrió y ella lo abofeteó sin contenerse, separándose del abrazo de Remus.

El chico le devolvió el golpe y entonces ella salió a la carrera hacia el bosque.

Sirius miraba a su amigo con odio.

- A una dama no se le golpea- le sermoneó.

- Ella empezó.

Miró a Ada alejarse y perderse entre la maleza, le gustaba aquella niña, aprendiz de bruja. Pero sus padres no tolerarían que se comprometiese con ella, era hija de muggles, una sangre sucia. Ada se quitó la cazadora y la dejó caer en el suelo.

- Tiene genio- Sirius miraba a su amigo, nunca lo había visto tan risueño- Me gusta.

- No será de Slytherin, Salazar no quería enseñar a los hijos de squibs y ella lo es. Será de Gryffindor- afirmó Peter con suficiencia.

- Podría ser de Hufflepuff- aventuró Sirius, mientras los amigos andaban por el caminito que llevaba a la piscina como personas civilizadas.

- No, tiene las ideas bastante claras. Se nota la decisión. Además es osada, le saco casi cinco centímetros por encima de la cabeza y aún así me golpeó- Peter estaba maravillado, nadie lo había golpeado antes, salvo Sirius, pero era su amigo. Ninguna chica lo había golpeado antes- Tampoco será de Ravenclaw, desconoce el mundo mágico.

- Pero puede aprender, el sombrero mide la capacidad de aprendizaje- razonó Sirius.

- Ella ha dicho que no era buena estudiante, para lo canija que es creo que se conoce bastante bien. Aunque su problema es que es demasiado impulsiva. Creo que le gusto- y el muchacho sonrió complacido.

Hacía tiempo que entre los chicos no había una conversación tan profunda.

Pasaron la tarde hablando hasta que se aburrieron de esperarla y volvieron a la casa.

**- **Bueno, me voy- avisó el mayor- Mañana tenemos que coger un tren.

James, Sirius y Remus la esperaron en la piscina, sentados en el bordillo, con los pies dentro. Sirius miraba de vez en cuando hacia el bosque. Pero Ada no daba señales de vida.

- ¿Crees que se molestará si nos metemos en la piscina?- a James le encantaba bañarse cuando el cielo estaba encapotado.

- No lo creo- aseguró Sirius, miró hacia Remus y cabeceó hacia el agua- ¿Te vienes?

El chico negó con la cabeza, enfrascado en la lectura de un libro que había encontrado en el césped.

- Vamos Remus, mañana empezamos el colegio, vas a tener todo un año para leer. Demuestra que aún eres joven y báñate con nosotros- le picó Sirius.

- No creo que sea buena idea- aseguró el muchacho- Si vuelve su tío, ¿Qué hacemos?

- Disimular, le decimos que nos encontramos con Ada en el callejón y la trajimos de vuelta por si estaba preocupado - el estómago rugió con fuerza y entonces se acordó que no había comida nada desde el desayuno- Me muero de hambre.

Ada regresó del bosque bajo un agua torrencial, empapada hasta los huesos.

La puerta estaba abierta y aún quedaba alguien en el salón. Dos de los amigos de Sirius y Sirius. De la gente del velatorio no quedaba nadie.

La niña entró en la casa y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, deprisa. Su tío John bajaba por ellas con la cara compungida. Enganchó a la niña al vuelo y la bajó de nuevo a la entrada.

- Ada, ¿Dónde has estado? Tenías a tus amigos preocupados- señaló con el dedo a los chicos sentados delante de la chimenea.

Ada los miró con dureza y se llevó una bofetada de su tío.

- Lo mínimo es pedirles perdón y darles las gracias- le recordó su tío los buenos modales que se esperaban de ella.

- ¿Por qué les tengo que pedir perdón!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

John se llevó las manos al cinturón y lo sacó despacio, viendo el canguelo en el rostro de su sobrina.

- Ha llamado tu tío Marcus, tu abuela ha sufrido un ataque al corazón y está ingresada en el hospital. ¿Pudiste abrir la cámara de Isla?

Ada se quedó helada, ¿Cómo era que lo único que le preocupaba era si había podido abrir la cámara?

- No- contestó de manera rotunda.

- ¿Entonces cómo pagaste la varita y los uniformes?- su tío retorcía el cinturón entre sus manos, los chicos miraban de Ada al hombre.

- Los pagó Sirius. Le debes treinta y ocho galeones- dijo al azar.

- ¿Treinta y ocho? ¿Te piensas que somos ricos o qué? Debemos ir al Callejón para ver si puedes abrir la cámara, eres Ada y eres la única bruja desde Isla. Ha de haber un montón de dinero en ella. Ese dinero nos va a ayudar mucho en la causa.

- ¿Qué causa?- preguntó Ada de manera insolente. Se llevó el primer correazo que alertó a los muchachos.

James y Sirius se miraron, la chica estaba plantando cara de manera muy segura, incluidos gritos, insultos y patadas. No era un buen lugar para estar.

- ¿Por qué no los has echado si no quieres que me acerque a Sirius?- recriminó la niña recibiendo otro golpe con el cinturón sobre sus hombros- Puedes pegarme lo que quieras, no verás ese dinero.

Remus negó con la cabeza, se acababa de descubrir ella misma, seguro que no era lo suficientemente lista para entrar en Ravenclaw.

- ¡Desde luego que lo veré! ¿Te crees que eres barata de mantener?- le recriminó el hombre golpeándola de nuevo.

La chica lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y negó con la cabeza.

- Mi madre me dejó dinero, úsalo.

- No sirve, no es mágico. No puedo ir al callejón y pagar con ese dinero. Todo esto cuesta lo suyo de mantener y si queremos entrar en la familia Black debemos tener una gran fortuna, el dinero de Isla nos puede abrir las puertas.

- Podrías trabajar- sugirió la niña con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Ningún mago que se precie trabaja. Todos viven de sus fortunas.

Ada rodeó a su tío y le espetó.

- Pues entonces no debes ser un mago preciado, hasta que te enteraste que yo era bruja trabajabas.

Gran bofetón y silencio.

- No vuelvas a decir nada como eso. Eres una desagradecida, tendría que haberte dejado en el orfanato.

- Mi abuela paterna también pidió la custodia y te la dieron a ti porque le dijiste que yo era una bruja como tú, para que me odiase.

- No me equivoqué- soltó John con sorna.

- Te podrías haber ahorrado tres años de mi manutención- le echó la niña en cara- Si ese es el gran problema.

John se miró las manos y se preguntó qué hacía él con el cinturón fuera de las presillas del pantalón, miró a la niña y se le fue el mundo a los pies, ¿Por qué Ada lloraba con fuerza?

Remus miraba el comportamiento de John sin entenderlo, el hombre parecía bastante descolocado. Se levantó de la silla de la cocina y se acercó hasta la niña.

- ¿Sois amigos de Ada?- preguntó el hombre.

Sirius y James se miraron sin comprender qué pasaba allí. Remus asintió con la cabeza.

Los chicos miraban con atención el mago de delante, ante ellos había un completo desconocido. No era el mismo hombre que acababa de golpear y gritarle a la niña.

- Estupendo, tengo que irme a trabajar y me gustaría que os quedaseis con ella, supongo que no tendréis ningún plan para esta noche. En el congelador hay pizzas, hacedme el favor de intentar que coma algo, se piensa que puede pasar del aire cuando está en pleno crecimiento y que no coma chocolate, le sienta peor que la cafeína- les avisó el joven mago- Luego necesitaría reposo, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que os quedéis a dormir?

Sirius, Remus y James flipaban en colores, ese John no tenía nada que ver con el de antes y sin embargo en apariencia era idéntico.

- Yo pienso ir a ver a mi abuela- avisó la niña decidida.

- Ada- John se plantó delante de ella y le acarició el rostro- Los niños no podéis entrar en los hospitales. Se buena chica y haz las pizzas para tus amigos, ¿Quieres?

La niña se quedó mirando por el hueco de la puerta la luz que arrojaba la moto de su tío, algo la impulsaba a salir por esa puerta y hacerlo regresar, una extraña sensación de congojo se había enredado a mitad del pecho, ¿Y si su tío se moría? ¿Qué había causado el ataque al corazón en la anciana?

Remus se acercó hasta la niña, recordaba bastante bien la sensación de pánico cuando su madre enfermó y su padre no le permitió verla. Cuando él sólo quería abrazarla y decirle que la quería con toda su alma.

- Ada…- el chico esperó la reacción de la niña, un simple movimiento le bastaría para poder abrazarla. Pero la niña permanecía en otro mundo y ni siquiera sabía que Remus estaba allí.

El rugido de la motocicleta se alejó de la casa calle abajo.

- He de verla- sentenció la niña.

- Ada, ¿Eso le ocurre muy a menudo?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo mamá es capaz de hacerlo volver- aseguró con pesar.

- ¿Mamá?- se sorprendieron los chicos.

- Mi madre.

- Pero ella está muerta- aseguró Sirius.

- Sí, pero es capaz de oírla. Mi tío tiene dos personalidades, y no me preguntéis porqué, el sombrero tardó mucho en seleccionarlo.

- Pero terminó en Slytherin- Ada aseguró con la cabeza la afirmación de Sirius- ¿Crees que el sombrero te enviará a Slytherin como hizo con él?

- Más te vale. Apostaste un galeón por ello- y evitó la respuesta.

Se metieron en la cocina y los chicos la vieron sacar una comida bastante extraña del aparato grisáceo aquél, que desprendía frío.

- Lo que no entiendo yo…- Remus ayudaba a Ada a desenvolver la comida del plástico atento a las palabras de Sirius- ¿Sabes distinguir sus personalidades con algún gesto?

Ada comenzó a reír con fuerza, cayendo sobre el piso.

- ¿He dicho algo gracioso?- la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Ada paró de reír al instante y viéndole la cara comenzó a reír de nuevo.

- Pero, ¿Qué?- esbozó una sonrisa y se echó sobre la niña, matándola a cosquillas.

- ¡Para!- rugió fuera de control- ¡Para Sirius!

- Pide perdón- el chico estaba sobre sus piernas, y con los dedos pinchaba bajo sus costillas- Pide perdón o no paro.

- ¡No!- se revolvía con fuerza- ¡Para por favor!

- Yo de ti pediría perdón, no sabes lo cabezón que puede llegar a ser.

Sirius la escuchaba reír y esa risa infantil cargada de pureza era música para sus oídos.

Le sujetó las muñecas encima de su cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no eres mi hermana?- preguntó con tristeza.

Ada intentaba recuperar la respiración después del ataque de risa que le había producido su amigo. James miraba a Sirius sin comprender y buscó respuesta en Remus, pero el licántropo se encogió de hombros, tampoco entendía nada.

- ¿Querrías que fuese tu hermana si el sombrero mañana me envía a Slytherin?- estaba demasiado seria.

- No variaría mucho, mi hermano está en Slytherin, quizás fueses la única serpiente con la que pudiese hablar sin temor a que me mordiese.

- Por ahora- susurró James por lo bajo- Dale unos años y veremos si muerde o no.

Remus sonrió, James también estaba cambiando, la promesa que se habían hecho los dos en primero, de mantenerse alejados de las chicas, se rompía. Sirius había conocido a una chica digna dél, con un carácter endiabladamente chocante, aunque con los genes de su familia que acababa de presenciar no le extrañaba nada.

James había sido un conquistador nato desde que nació, herencia de los genes Potter mezclados con los Black.

Un quejido lastimero salió de la garganta de la niña.

- Por favor Ada, has de ser valiente- Sirius seguía hablándole despacio- No me gustaría que mi amiga se convirtiese en una serpiente.

- Black, Sirius Black- sentenció Ada- ¿Qué hiciste para no caer en Slytherin como los otros Black?

- No mucho, sólo dejé que el sombrero viese mi corazón- no podía apartar el gris del azul.

- ¿Y si mi corazón no es tan puro como el tuyo?

- Aceptaré su decisión si me prometes que no te convertirás en uno de ellos.

Ada sonrió, para no querer ser su amigo, le estaba pidiendo demasiadas cosas.

Remus y James se miraron inhalando aire por la boca y soltándolo despacio, con un ligero silbido.

Sirius besaba a Ada en aquellos momentos como si fuese a desvanecerse al siguiente segundo y la chica seguía con los ojos abiertos. Cuando él se separó, la niña cerró los ojos. Era su primer beso de tornillo.

- Muy bien, Ada. Esto te ayudará a dormir. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. No debes preocuparte por nada, a partir de ahora yo me encargaré- le revolvió el pelo y le besó la mejilla.

Sirius se levantó de encima y salió al jardín, dejándose a la niña tirada en medio de la cocina. Sus amigos lo siguieron.

- ¡Sirius!- le gritaron cuando el chico se lanzó a la piscina con ropa.

Pero Sirius no podía pensar en nada más que lo que acababa de hacer. Había besado a la chica que le acababa de pedir que fuese su hermana, embrujado por ese azul de luz.

Remus y James se desnudaron y se metieron en la piscina con su amigo, que buceaba sin parar. Lo agarraron de la camiseta y lo sacaron del agua.

- ¿Se puede saber qué significa eso?- James señalaba hacia la casa.

Sirius lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué la has besado?- Remus no entendía ese comportamiento.

Sirius dio unas brazadas y se quedó en la parte baja de la piscina, con los brazos sobre el bordillo.

- No quería que nadie más fuese el primero en besarla- miraba el cielo, la tormenta se había disipado y el sol comenzaba a caer- Es como si la conociese de toda la vida, no quiero que le hagan daño. Me siento en la obligación de protegerla. No se como explicároslo.

- ¿No estarás enamorado?- sugirió Remus- Quizás…

- No…- Sirius cerró los ojos y suspiró- No es eso. No podría salir con ella, siempre me lleva la contraria.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué la besaste?- James no entendía ese comportamiento- Sirius, sólo tiene once años.

- Diez- corrigió el muchacho de ojos grises- Mañana es su cumpleaños.

- Entonces deberíamos comprarle un regalo- aventuró Remus- Somos sus amigos.

Sirius y James aceptaron con la cabeza. Pero el chico de gafas levantó una mano.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros dos a la vez.

- No deberíamos dejarla sola en la casa, podría pasarle como esta tarde.

- Ahora está sola- convino Sirius.

Escucharon la carrera por el césped y luego el ruido de una portezuela de madera.

- ¿Creéis que nos habrá escuchado?- James miraba hacia una caseta sobre un árbol, por donde había trepado la niña.

Una luz brilló en el interior y las primeras notas de Let´s Get Rocked sonaron con fuerza.

- ¿No nos digas que ya le has dejado tus vinilos?- Sirius sonreía y negaba con la cabeza- ¡Oh vamos, es tu grupo favorito!

- Y el de ella- le aseguró el muchacho al licántropo- Te juro que me dejó a cuadros.

El chico salió de la piscina y se quedó en calzoncillos, extendiendo su ropa en el suelo enladrillado caliente.

- Debería ir a casa a por el baúl- Sirius intentaba ver por encima del muro con pequeños saltos, mientras intentaba secarse- Mañana saldré desde aquí.

- ¿Y piensas ir desnudo?- James lo señalaba con el dedo.

- No voy desnudo amigo- recalcó Sirius- Sólo algo ligero de ropa.

- Si tu madre te ve así te abrirá la cabeza- le indicó Remus.

- No me verá así, no están en casa. Mi prima Bella se casaba hoy.

- ¿Y por qué no vamos a tu casa? Ada seguro que tiene su baúl preparado- propuso James.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- La has besado y…¿No quieres presentársela a tu hermano? ¿Temes que se enamore de ella y te la quite?- Remus lo picaba- ¿Por si queda en Slytherin con él?

- Remus, Ada no va a quedar en Slytherin. No podemos ir a mi casa porqué mi padre colocó un hechizo para que le avisase si ella volvía a pisar la casa.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó James.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y pasó del tema, no quería decirles nada de la conversación que habían mantenido sus padres, la fuerte discusión. Su madre había recibido varios golpes de Orion, y él se había sentido fatal por no tener el valor suficiente para protegerla, aunque la odiase no se debía golpear a una dama, y su madre lo era.

- Vuelvo en seguida, la noche es joven- aseguró el muchacho lanzándose a la carrera hacia el muro enladrillado, trepó por él y saltó a la calle.

- Y se larga- James flipaba en colores, la música seguía sonando con fuerza por todo el jardín- Tendremos que enseñarle a esa niña lo que es la buena música.

- Y Sirius te matará- sentenció Remus- Como hagas que a Ada le gusten los Beatles.

- A él también le gustan, en casa cantaba conmigo algunas canciones.

- James…- Remus negaba con la cabeza al ver a su amigo dirigirse hacia la caseta del árbol.

James llegó bajo la casa y se quedó mirando. Una cuerda cayó de ella y la cabeza de la niña se asomó por una ventana.

- Hola, no se os ocurra comprarme nada- avisó la niña guiñándole un ojo- Cumplo once años, no es tan importante.

- Para los magos es una fecha importante, entramos en Hogwarts- James se sujetó a la cuerda y empezó a trepar a pulso- ¿A si que eres de Septiembre?- llegó al suelo y se sentó sobre la madera, mojando el suelo.

Ada afirmó con la cabeza.

- Del uno de Septiembre, podrían haber decidido que empezases al curso siguiente- verboseaba todos sus pensamientos.

- Nací a las doce y un minuto. De aquí unas horas es mi cumple, supongo que aunque tardase el tren en llegar a Hogwarts seis horas ya tendría la edad oficial, once años.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tarda seis horas? ¿Has estado en Hogwarts?

Ada negó con la cabeza contrariada.

- ¿Tarda seis horas en llegar? ¿Qué donde está el colegio?

- Por Escocia, creo. Al menos esa es la teoría de Evans y la de Remus.

- ¿Evans?- preguntó curiosa.

- Sí, la pelirroja con la que tropezamos en el callejón, ¿La recuerdas?

- Ah! La chica a la que le caes tan bien- ironizó la niña.

- Sí, está loca por mí.

- Claro, loca por ti. Si tú lo dices.

- ¡Es verdad! No me quita los ojos de encima en clase- aseguró el muchacho.

- ¿Me pregunto por qué será?- murmuró Ada a la vez que sonreía para disimular.

Sirius entró en su casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Su baúl descansaba a los pies de la cama, lo abrió y comenzó a meter toda su ropa informal y los uniformes que le había dejado su madre sobre la cama, envuelto en papel destraza.

El caldero, los libros, las plumas, pergaminos, tinta, un montón de galeones y algunos pósters muggles que habían salido en la revista Rolling Stone´s. Ese verano se había aficionado, pero durante el curso no la podría leer.

Se cambió de ropa y abandonó la casa, con su baúl a rastras.

Por la tarde había sacado suficiente dinero para pasar todo el curso, pero no para comprarle el regalo que había pensado a Ada.

Llegó a la Mansión Hitchens y tocó el timbre, sonaba idéntico al de su casa.

Ada apareció con un bikini y una camisola encima. Estaba claro que se acababa de bañar, el pelo lo llevaba pegado a la cabeza y estaba horrorosa.

- Estás más guapa cuando lo llevas seco- le dijo a forma de saludo.

- Y tú cuando estás calladito estás más simpático- cerró la puerta de un golpe y le pasó a la carrera.

Sirius sonrió, le gustaba que le llevasen la contraria, era divertido.

Colocó su baúl en medio del recibidor y sacó la toalla. Si estaban bañándose él también quería.

James y Ada se encontraban dentro de la piscina, haciéndose ahogadillas. James iba ganando. Se quitó la camiseta e hizo un picado.

Al rato Ada eructó dejando a los chicos patidifusos, era imposible que alguien tan pequeño retuviese tanto gas.

- ¡Me vais a ahogar!- se quejó Ada de mal talante, separándose de los chicos a manotazos.

- No caerá esa breva- ironizó Sirius recibiendo un golpe en el costado- ¡No te pases!

- ¡No te pases tú!

- Ada, estábamos jugando. No jugamos con niñas por esto. Pensábamos que eras diferente, pero eres como todas. De mantequilla.

- No soy de mantequilla, pero no aguanto más de un minuto sin respirar. ¡No soy un pez!

Ada respiraba entrecortadamente, los chicos la miraban con reproche. Salieron de la piscina y se la dejaron sola.

Tampoco era para que se pusiese así, la última ahogadilla había sido larga, quizás un poco más larga de lo normal, y las cosquillas habían sido la guinda, se lo estaban pasando en grande y de repente se mosquea.

Remus miraba hacia la piscina, de normal sus amigos no se arrepentían después de hacer una de las suyas, y salir de esa forma de la piscina no era muy normal, menos con las caras largas.

Sirius se quedó sentado sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.

- No lo entiendo, con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando. ¿Por qué se enfada?

James se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó sin darle importancia a la reacción de la niña- Creo que me voy a casa. ¿Vas a pasar la noche aquí con ella?

- Sí, no creo que sea bueno que se quede sola.

- Creo que ya se ha quedado sola otras veces.

Sirius sonrió y señaló el sofá.

- Dormiré ahí, tranquilo, no tengo pensado hacer nada raro con ella.

James le golpeó la cabeza y negó.

- No lo digo por eso, ¿Tú madre no se molestará si no te acompaña mañana a la estación?

Sirius negó.

- El curso pasado ya fui solo. No quiere tener que acompañar a un Gryffindor, se le remueven las tripas cada vez que lo piensa.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Debe ser muy duro que tu propia familia te rechace.

- No tanto, de todas formas el sentimiento es mutuo.

- ¿Te han firmado el permiso?- James cambió de tema al ver la mirada de su amigo. Hablar de su familia lo sacaba de quicio.

- No, y no creo que lo hagan. Ya me contarás como es el pueblecito- el chico miraba la encimera, donde las pizzas se descongelaban- Me muero de hambre.

- Sirius, si tu no vienes no pienso ir.

- Sí, irás, seguro que a Peter y a Remus les han firmado. Me quedaré con Ada, siempre podemos descubrir pasadizos secretos.

- Mientras no eructe- Sirius lo miró y se partieron de risa los dos.

Remus entró en la cocina al trote y tiró del brazo de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron viéndose arrastrados por todo el salón.

- No responde- el chico apenas respiraba- Creo que se quedó dormida debajo del agua.

Sirius miró a su amigo buscando la broma pero la cara de Remus no mentía. Se soltó de una sacudida y corrió hacia la piscina. Ada estaba al fondo, sobre el bordillo y la cabeza ladeada. Cruzó la piscina a nado y salió sobre ella. James y Remus lo seguían por fuera.

El pelo mojado del chico cayó sobre el rostro de la niña cuando él apoyó su oreja en le pecho. Latía, su corazón latía. Levantó la cabeza para escuchar la respiración, débil pero lo suficiente para producirle una sensación de tranquilidad que no había experimentado en su vida.

- Ada- le susurró al oído- Despierta.

El chico estaba a cuatro patas sobre ella, con los brazos extendidos envolviendo la cara, apoyados sobre el ladrillo caliente, agachó la cabeza hasta juntar sus frentes y le besó la nariz.

- Ada, despierta- le volvió a susurrar aún con la frente sobre la cabeza de la niña.

La niña abrió los ojos de repente y miró el gris en las pupilas de Sirius.

- ¿Me dormí?- preguntó consciente de su enfermedad.

Sirius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Vaya, debió ser por el helado- intentó levantarse pero se golpeó con el cuerpo de su amigo- ¿Me permites? Voy a poner las pizzas en el horno. Tengo hambre.

El chico la dejó libre y cuando la niña se puso en pie la empujó a la piscina.

Ada sacó la cabeza y tembló, el agua estaba fría desde que se había ido el sol. La piscina tenía un encantamiento, el agua se mantenía caliente mientras hubiese luz, luego se enfriaba de golpe.

- ¿Quieres que me muera de una pulmonía!- berreó castañeteándole los dientes- ¡A que te dejo sin cenar!

- ¡Y a dormir al sofá!- bromearon los otros dos señalándolo con el dedo.

Sirius abrió la boca descomunalmente, sólo era la impresión, seguro que la temperatura del agua era excelente, le había dado el sol toda la mañana.

- ¡Eres una quejica!- señaló a su amiga con el brazo extendido- No se cómo te puede gustar Def Leppard.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo- aseguró James mientras Ada salía de la piscina con grandes espasmos recorriéndole el cuerpo- Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es la buena música.

Remus se fijó en la tonalidad azulada en los labios de la niña.

- Sirius, toca el agua- le ordenó a su amigo.

Sirius metió la mano en el agua y la sacó tras recibir un millón de pinchazos de hielo.

- ¡Está helada!- se quejó el chico colocando la mano bajo su axila- ¿Cómo se ha enfriado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

James se acercó a la piscina y repitió la acción de su amigo. Sacó la mano con fuerza y miró a Sirius.

- Joder, la del Lago Negro no está tan fría en invierno.

- Bueno, eso es sensación térmica, seguramente sí esté fría, pero como la temperatura exterior es menor no parece tan fría- explicó Remus.

Sirius y James lo miraron como si estuviese loco.

- No divagues, ¿Por qué querías que tocase el agua?- Sirius se levantó del suelo y se acercó hasta su amigo.

- Porque acabas de llamas a Ada quejica y ella ha salido con los labios amoratados. La has empujado.

El chico se golpeó la frente con la mano abierta.

- Sí chaval- aseguraron sus amigos- Va a resultar que no es tan quejica como tu piensas.

- Sólo estaba bromeando, ¿Por qué no salió en vez de cruzarse toda la piscina?- miró a Remus y negó- No me lo digas, no quiero mas explicaciones raras.

- No te lo iba a explicar, no lo sé.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia?- preguntó mirando a James.

- Entremos en la casa a cenar. Y ella que se de una ducha de agua caliente o mañana tendrá temperatura.

- Realmente lo que quieres decir es que posiblemente mañana…- la mirada de sus amigos lo detuvo, muchas veces preferían seguir en su ignorancia.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes son la mayoría de JKR, para el que no lo sepa.

Capítulo 4. ¿Narco qué?

Remus sacó as pizzas del horno tras mandar a Ada a darse una ducha de agua caliente, aunque la niña se negó al principio diciendo que ellos eran sus invitados.

Los chicos pusieron la mesa y sacaron la bebida de la nevera. Coca-Cola.

Sirius se terminó el plato y miró a Ada, la niña ni siquiera había mordido un trozo de la pizza.

- Has de comer, John dijo que tenías que comer- le cortó un trozo y esperó.

Ada dejó la pizza y alejó el plato, se le había ido el apetito. Empezaba a notarse adormilada. Un sopor irremediable caía sobre sus párpados.

Remus le retiró el plato de delante y la niña apoyó la cabeza en la mesa.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana de la cocina y se quedó delante de la niña.

- Que alguien coja la carta, es la lechuza de John- ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de la mesa.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es la lechuza de tu tío?

- No tenemos otra lechuza en casa, y la que vino del colegio era parda. Copito es grisácea y la de Remus no la he visto.

Remus sonrió, sacando la frase de contexto.

- Ni la vas a ver- respondió el licántropo con suficiencia.

- Ni ganas que tengo- respondió la niña pensando en el repelús que le daban esos animales de ojos saltones- Mínimo un halcón.

James y Sirius se miraban sin entender el hilo de la conversación.

- Un halcón también es pequeño en comparación- llevaba dos años con Sirius y algo de esa chulería se le había pegado, pero sólo en círculos muy cerrados.

- ¿De qué hablas?- Ada levantó la cabeza.

Remus sonrió y ella se sonrojó, cayendo en el giro que había dado esa charla.

Sirius quitó la nota del animal y se lo entregó a la niña.

La niña desdobló la carta y leyó con atención.

"Ada, mañana no podré acompañarte a la estación. Mándame una carta y me dices en que casa has caído. Estudia y no te metas en líos. John"

- ¿Ada?- Sirius la balanceó ante la perplejidad de la niña.

- No vendrá- James levantó tanto las cejas que se le escondieron bajo el flequillo- Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que acompañarme a la estación en primer año.

Se recostó sobre la mesa y se durmió. Sirius le acarició la cabeza, al menos su madre lo había acompañado el primer año antes de caer en Gryffindor.

- Déjala, Sirius. Más vale que duerma- le avisó su amigo Remus- Cuando murió mi madre me pasé una semana sin comer y casi dos días sin dormir. Ella, al menos, duerme.

-Caerá enferma si no come. Mírala, está muy flaca.

Remus miró a la niña y negó con la cabeza.

- Es la constitución de las gimnastas, parecen un palo de escoba andante- aseguró el muchacho- Tienen que estar así de delgadas para poder alcanzar altura en los saltos.

- ¿Saltos?- se sorprendieron los otros dos.

Remus afirmó con la cabeza, algo en lo que él dominaba y sus amigos eran auténticos ignorantes para variar. Esos chicos sólo entendían de acción, bromas y castigos.

- Sí, cuanto más ligeras son más piruetas pueden hacer en el aire.

- ¿Vuelan?

- A veces lo parece, pero no son capaces de volar como nosotros con las escobas. Son muy ágiles, ellas más que ellos, y tienen muchísimo equilibrio.

- No debe ser la misma gimnasia, Ada tropieza en las escaleras- recordó Sirius.

- Porque no se fija- aseguró el muchacho de ojos dorados- Me juego el cuello a que es capaz de hacer un mortal de espaldas en medio del salón y caer en pie.

- ¿Qué es un mortal?- preguntó James.

- Una voltereta en el aire- sentenció Sirius- Debió ser lo que hizo en el nogal.

- No- Remus negaba con la cabeza- Un mortal no tiene apoyo, es literalmente una voltereta en el aire.

- ¿Por qué has hablado de tu madre?- Sirius lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

El chico cogió la nota y se la pasó.

- Es bastante impersonal, no pega con ninguna de las dos caras de su tío.

- Claro como lo conoces tanto- se quejó James, sin saber a donde quería ir a llegar su amigo.

- Creo que la abuela de Ada ha fallecido, tengo un presentimiento- aseguró el rubio de ojos dorados.

- ¿Qué has cogido?- preguntó James, ¿Qué presentimiento?

- Runas y Aritmancia- Sirius abrió la boca para replicar- Es mi vida.

- Pero íbamos a pertenecer juntos siempre, quedamos en que cogeríamos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación, no Runas Antiguas.

- No sé de qué te quejas James, tú has cogido Cuidado y Estudios Muggles- le replicó el licántropo.

- ¿Has cogido Estudios Muggles? Entonces coincido contigo en Criaturas Mágicas y con Remus en nada.

- Sirius- le recordó Remus- Tenemos ocho asignaturas en común.

- Vaya amigos, quedamos en algo y os lo saltáis a la torera- se quejó el chico de ojos grises cruzándose de brazos- Menos mal que Peter estará conmigo.

- Peter ha cogido Aritmancia y Runas, como yo, nunca se le han dado demasiado bien los bichos. Y sus padres no le permitirían coger estudios Muggles, no con su hermana squib. Además, no sé si al final aprobó Pociones de Primero, igual está con Ada en clase.

Una segunda nota se posó delante de la niña.

Ada entreabrió los ojos y sujetó el papel, con un ligero temblor.

- Es del Ministerio- afirmó la niña- Seguro que es de uno de los compañeros de mi tío, algo debe haber pasado.

- Ada, tu tío ¿Qué es?- preguntó James sujetándole las manos temblorosas.

- Medimago y auror.

- ¿Medimago y auror?- preguntó Remus dejándose caer sobre la silla que enfrentaba a la niña- ¿Cómo? Parece joven y son las carreras más difíciles.

- Nada más terminar Hogwarts se metió a Auror con unos compañeros, algunas veces vienen a casa a jugar a las cartas. Pero algo cambió en él, cuando mis padres murieron el estaba trabajando de Medimago en un hospital mágico. Los médicos a los que me llevaba mi madre no sabían qué tenía, fue él quién me diagnosticó la Narcolepsia.

- ¿Narco qué?- preguntaron los tres chicos a la vez.

- Narcolepsia, en algunos momentos mi cerebro se desconecta y caigo en sueño profundo.

- ¿Te duermes sin más?- James apenas respiraba.

Ada asintió con la cabeza.

- Por eso John os pidió que os quedaseis. De normal no pasa nada, pero si estoy haciendo algo raro puedo hacerme daño. ¿Veis?- la niña se apartó el pelo de la nuca y mostró una cicatriz- Esta me la hice en la barra de equilibrio, a mitad de una competición, por eso me dejé la gimnasia. Bueno, fue una de las razones. Mis padres murieron y yo me desplacé a vivir aquí con John.

- ¿Y no hay nada para evitarlo?- Sirius se mostraba preocupado- Quiero decir, por ejemplo, imagina que te quedas dormida en medio de una clase de vuelo. ¿Tienes las mismas asignaturas que todos?

- Sí, el director le dijo a John que no había de qué preocuparse, que la enfermera del colegio me daría un revitalizante cada mañana, algo como una poción para evitar que mi cerebro se desconectase.

- ¿Y por qué no te la tomas en verano?

- Me olvidé de tomarla esta mañana.

- ¿Cómo puedes olvidar tomarte algo que puede salvarte la vida?- se exasperó Sirius.

- Sabe a rayos- se defendió Ada.

- Entonces no lo olvidaste, quisiste olvidarlo- la regañó Remus.

- Se supone que no estaba en peligro. Estoy en casa. Y cuando John está en casa siempre tengo un ojo encima. Además mi abuela viene muchos días a cuidarme.

- Hasta que se enteró que eras una bruja, por eso no ha venido hoy- por fin James entendía la situación.

- No esa abuela no, Ángela Swan está en el hospital recuperándose de un infarto, mi abuela materna, Estela Grabe.

- ¿Grabe?- los chicos se llevaron las manos a la boca, ¿Tendría relación con el Grabe que ellos conocían?

- Sí, mi tatarabuelo tuvo dos hijos magos, Robert y Phineas, Robert rechazó su legado mágico y se casó con Carlota Steen, Inquisidora, ayudante de Robert Hitchens II, el padre de mi tatarabuelo, cuando Bob Hitchens se casó con Isla no sabía que era una bruja, él no creía en la magia ni la hechicería, cuando su hijo Rob negó su legado le lanzó una maldición.

- Los muggles no pueden lanzar maldiciones- aseguró Remus.

- Déjame que te lo cuente y luego opinas, ¿si?- le cortó Ada impaciente.

- Isla Black quedó exiliada de su familia por casarse con un muggle, Phineas sin embargo se casó con Margaret Yaxley, bruja, Phineas disfrutaba la magia, al igual que John. Toda mi familia tanto por parte de mi padre como de mi madre han sido de Slytherin.

- Espera un momento, me he perdido. ¿Tus padres procedían de la misma familia y eran ambos squibs?

- Se podría decir así, toda mi familia procede de la unión en matrimonio de Isla Black con Bob Hitchens.

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a negar, primero despacio y cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡Piensan que eres la reencarnación de Isla!- señalaba a la niña con el dedo- Por eso mi padre no te quiere en casa, has vivido como un muggle toda tu infancia y en cambio te pareces a tía Elladora. Pero sin embargo entre el día de tu nacimiento y el fallecimiento de Isla hay un lapsus de nueve años.

- Sí, por eso pienso que están como un cencerro, sin embargo John opina como ellos. Dice que esos nueve años es la clave de todo, de hecho, son exactamente nueve años, Isla Black falleció el 1 de Septiembre de 1963 a las doce y un minuto, justo en el momento que di mi primer llanto.

- ¿Por qué te apellidas Steen y no Hitchens?

- Porque mi bisabuelo rompió de tal manera con su familia que rechazó hasta su apellido y tomó el de su mujer, para que no los relacionasen.

- ¿Se casó con una mujer no bruja?- preguntó Remus.

- Eso parece, pero aún así uno de sus hijos nació con magia- les dijo Ada.

- Tú tío abuelo- aventuró James.

La niña sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Por parte de mi padre no tengo ningún tío abuelo, nació Ada Steen I, pero murió en el parto. Mi abuelo se casó con Ángela Swan- los chicos prestaban atención y ella aclaró- la que está en el hospital por el infarto. Tuvieron tres hijos, trillizos, Marcus, Ada y August, dos con magia y mi padre sin ella.

Remus intentaba memorizar cada detalle, muchos números en su cabeza, los números eran importantes. Salió de la cocina y buscó un papel y una pluma, comenzó a garabatear.

Isla Black- Bob Hitchens

Robert H-Steen- Carlota, Phineas III- Margaret Yaxley

Ada Steen I, Robert Steen- Angela Swan, Rob Hitchens- Estela Grabe

Marcus, Ada II, August- Mamá Ada, John

Hermano de Ada, Ada

Le mostró el papel a Ada y cabeceó.

- ¿Me dejo algo?

- Sí, Rob Hitchens tuvo dos hijos, Robert Alphard que murió poco después que su abuela y John Steven, que murió el año pasado. Mi madre se llamaba Flora, no mamá de Ada- bromeó la niña- Mi hermano se llamaba Percival, pero no era hijo de papá. Mi tío abuelo tuvo una hija con Cassiopeia Black, llamada Lyra Hitchens, que murió dos años antes que mis padres. Ada Steen II, murió el día de mi nacimiento con 27 años. Mi tío Marcus está casado con Gabriela Johnson y tienen un hijo, George Steen, siete años mayor que yo. El curso pasado terminó en Drumstrug.

- Drumstrang- la corrigió Remus.

- Durmstrang- corrigió Sirius a su amigo y a la niña, con las veces que lo había amenazado su madre con enviarlo allí como para no conocerlo.

- De acuerdo, si te fijas eres la novena en descendencia mágica, contando a tu hermano Percival.

- Si no es de su padre no lo puedes contar en esa rama- le dijo Sirius, pensando que su madre también estaba como un cencerro si pensaba que su amiga Ada era la reencarnación de Isla.

- Robert, Carlota, Ada I, Robert August, Marcus, Ada II, Gabriela- iba punteando cada nombre con la pluma- George y tú, si no contamos a tu hermano.

- No sabemos si Carlota y Gabriela son brujas- renegó Sirius.

- ¿No te suena el apellido Johnson? ¿Quizás cierto Guardián de Gryffindor de sexto? Pueden ser familia perfectamente- Ada miraba a Remus con el ceño fruncido, al igual que Sirius.

- Carlota era bruja, me lo dijo Walburga- sentenció la niña- George dice que su madre también lo es. Pero no se si se refiere a sus poderes mágicos o al genio que tiene.

- Vale, por parte de su padre puede ser la novena y coincide con los años de diferencia entre su nacimiento y la muerte de Isla, y ¿Por parte de su madre?

- Es mucho más sencillo, todos han sido magos menos su madre. Phineas III, Margaret, Robert Alphard, Estela Grabe, John Steven, Cassiopeia Black, su tío John, Lyra Hitchens y ella.

- ¿Y mi hermano Percival?- preguntó apuntando con el dedo "Hermano de Ada".

- Si no es de tu padre no tiene que entrar, es sólo la unión de August y Flora.

- Porque tú lo digas, haces como ellos, cuadras los números según te convenga- replicó la niña poniéndose en pie indignada.

Los chicos se pusieron en pie.

- Me voy a dormir, estoy harta de oír tonterías- y sin más se los dejó en la cocina.

Remus se volvió a sentar con el papel en la mano. El árbol genealógico de la niña.

- Creo que no le ha sentado muy bien eso de que su hermano no tenga nada que ver con ella- dijo James recuperando su sitio.

- Es la verdad, a efectos mágicos genéticos no tiene nada que ver, en ese caso Sirius sería más hermano que él. Su madre era squib, por lo que los genes entre ellos no tenían nada que ver.

- Bueno, salieron del mismo sitio- aseguró Sirius- Sí serían hermanos.

- No- sentenció Remus- los parió la misma madre, pero su magia no tenía nada que ver.

- No conocemos la magia de ninguno de los dos, Ada no ha sido seleccionada y Percival murió en segundo. Ni siquiera sabemos a que casa pertenecía.

- No llegó a ser seleccionado, murieron cuando le iban a contar la noticia a su abuela Estela, cuando recibió la carta- les contó Sirius.

- Estupendo, así no se pueden sacar relaciones.

- Ella es la tercera Ada en la familia, la primera murió en su nacimiento, la segunda con 27 años, ¿Creéis que nuestra Ada morirá joven también?- bromeó James, quitándole hierro al asunto- Quizás es parte de la maldición.

Sirius lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados. Remus siguió la broma.

- Pues como no se tome la poción de Madame Pomfrey por culpa de su enfermedad tiene muchas papeletas.

- No tiene gracia- Sirius se levantó, cruzó el salón y se tumbó sobre el sofá.

Remus abrió la nota y leyó el contenido.

- Tenemos que avisarlo, su abuela ha fallecido- Remus le pasó la nota a su amigo James- Vienen hacia aquí con John.

- ¿Qué abuela? ¿Ángela o Estela?

- Ángela- sentenció Remus- Vienen a celebrarlo.

A media tarde la casa se llenó de gente, familiares de Ada y de su abuela, amigos, vecinos y conocidos.

Se empaparon de las viejas historias de la familia, como cada velatorio.

Hasta que salió a relucir el tema de Hogwarts, entonces comprendieron el miedo de Ada.

Todos los miraban como si fueran bichos raros, nadie de los había estudiado en ese colegio, el director era demasiado permisivo, las chicas habían estudiado en Beauxbatons y los hombres en Durmstrang, ellos aseguraban que eran compañeros de su sobrina y sobrina-nieta, pero les faltó cogerlos por las solapas y echarlos a patadas a la calle. Entonces la parte de su madre los defendió hasta que se enteraron que eran de la casa de Gryffindor y se unieron a la otra parte de la familia. Los chicos se tuvieron que atrincherar en el cuarto de la niña.

Ella seguía durmiendo, ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando el velatorio terminó los chicos tenían unas ojeras impresionantes, habían hecho guardia ante la puerta para que ninguno de aquellos magos pudiese entrar en el cuarto.

Nunca habían pasado toda una noche en vela, y allí estaban dando bostezos interminables, agotados por el esfuerzo de no dormirse y cabeceando al instante siguiente.

Escucharon los portazos de la gente y se relajaron al oír las bocinas de sus coches.

Estaban a salvo. Los cuatro se tumbaron sobre la cama de Ada, apartándola a ella a una esquina y se durmieron hasta bien entrada la noche.

Ada se levantó cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, por el sonido insistente del timbre de la casa. Bajó despacio los escalones, no quería caer, aún estaba adormilada y se preguntó porque estaban todas las sillas de la casa por en medio, aparte de pisadas por todo el salón y restos de comida sobre las alfombras.

Su tío era una de las pocas personas que mantenía las alfombras puestas durante todo el año. Suponía que por dejadez.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a su vecino sonriente, acompañado de dos chicos más: James y Remus.

Y como una oleada le vinieron todos los recuerdos a la vez.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejándose a los chicos bastante descolocados, segundos después la volvió a abrir.

- No es un sueño, ¿verdad?- preguntó con voz débil.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza a la vez, ellos más bien recordaban la noche como una pesadilla. No entendían la postura de esos magos.

- Entonces realmente estoy maldita- se separó de la puerta y les dejó pasar- ¿Y Peter?

- Dormido.

- ¿Y vosotros?- interrogó con la mirada.

- Yo le mandé una lechuza a mi madre diciéndole que dormía en casa de Sirius- le dijo James- Mi padre me llevará el baúl a la estación.

- Mi padre sabe que estoy en casa de James- aseguró Remus- su padre pasará a por el mío para despedirnos en la estación.

Ada miró a Sirius. El chico seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Y tú?

- Pues mi padre me castigó, pero no pienso hacerle caso a esa cosa- acertó a decir observando el estropicio del lugar- Tú familia son unos guarros.

- ¿Mi familia?- la chica no daba crédito a las palabras de su vecino- ¿Cuándo has conocido a mi familia?

El chico la miró divertido.

- No lo has negado. Eso está bien. Significa que opinas lo mismo.

-¡Alto!- levantó la mano delante de la cara del chico.

Sirius se detuvo, la chica iba con la misma ropa de ayer, seguramente se acababa de despertar.

- ¿Te acabas de levantar?- preguntó curioso- ¿De verdad no te enteraste de nada?

La niña lo miraba confundida, hasta que la cruda realidad la golpeó.

El reloj del salón daba las cinco de la madrugada y a esa hora su abuela hacía rato que se encontraba en casa. Pequeños destellos recorrieron su cerebro, imágenes inconexas del día anterior, algunos gritos del salón, voces de sus familiares, el ataúd con su abuela en el interior, su familia repudiándola, recordaba la escena que le había montado el Bogart, ella no había estado en el velatorio de su abuela, en el real y la funeraria ya había trasladado el cadáver. Los chicos iban a recogerla para llevarla al entierro, se lo había pedido John vía lechuza. Por eso iban de gala, con las mejores túnicas que tenían.

El baúl de Ada aún estaba junto con el resto de cosas en la habitación de sus padres en el primer piso, allí donde lo había colocado John.

- ¿Por qué vais vestidos así?- y señaló las túnicas.

- Son túnicas de gala- le explicó Sirius, le había prestado una a Remus. Una que sacó a escondidas de la casa de sus padres- Son para ir al cementerio.

Ada suspiró, después del entierro tendría que recoger sus cosas para irse a un orfanato. Si su abuela había muerto, el resto de su familia ya sabría que la causante había sido ella, y la repudiarían. Ni siquiera su primo, al que ella quería como un hermano, volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Estaba maldita. Portaba el gen de la bruja.

Ella era la primera mujer descendiente de Bob Hitchens, todos habían sido varones, pero el apellido se lo cambió su bisabuelo, por el de su mujer, Carlota Steen, y desde entonces había pasado el apellido Steen y no Hitchens.

No sabía que iba a ocurrir con la casa, había pertenecido a Isla Black, era muy antigua.

Tenía jardín trasero y piscina, además de un arenero en donde Ada había jugado de niña.

La parte delantera de la casa estaba acorde con las fincas de enfrente, de ladrillo blanco y balcones de hierro forjado.

Ada asintió con la cabeza y subió al piso de arriba. Debía darse una ducha e intentar arreglarse el pelo.

Apenas tardó diez minutos en bajar con un vestido amarillo y una rebequita blanca. El pelo peinado con raya al lado y sus pendientes de bolita azul. Sandalias de suela de goma, también en blanco neutro.

Las piernas, muy a su pesar iban llenas de cardenales. Y el largo de la falda no los tapaba.

Sirius subió las escaleras y se quedó a su lado.

- Te falta algo- avisó el muchacho pasando por su lado, camino del cuarto de sus padres.

Ada lo siguió con la mirada y vio como abría el baúl y sacaba una túnica pequeña.

Se la colocó a la niña y le besó la frente.

- Esto es parte del atuendo de una bruja, acostúmbrate a llevarlo- le cogió la mano y evitó que rodase por las escaleras.

Los chicos la miraban de reojo, la niña volvía a llorar en silencio.

Salieron a la calle y James levantó la varita.

Un autobús apareció de la nada tras un impactante chirrido de frenos. Ada no salía de su asombro.

- Es que tu aún no estás preparada para la red flu, además no se la dirección del cementerio. Benny seguro que nos deja en la puerta- Sirius elevó a la niña de la cintura hasta el primer escalón- Tranquila, los muggles no nos pueden ver.

Y eso no era lo que más le preocupaba en aquellos momentos, a punto de dar con sus huesos en un orfanato.

- Gracias, nunca os olvidaré- habló decidida.

- Sí lo harás, cuando entres a Hogwarts te olvidarás de nosotros, cuando hagas amigos de tu curso no querrás estar con nosotros- ese era James, intentando sonreír ante la batalla de sentimientos.

- James, no iré a Hogwarts- el chico la miró sin entender, pensando que ese asunto ya estaba solucionado- Me van a enviar a un orfanato, mi familia no quiere ocuparse de una niña maldita.

- Primero- James puntualizó- No estás maldita.

- Segundo- Sirius empujó a la niña hasta el interior del autobús para que pudiesen subir sus amigos- Tú familia la tendrás en Hogwarts, tus compañeros de casa se convertirán en tu familia.

- Tercero- Remus matizó- ¿Cómo has podido dormir cuatro horas seguidas de un tirón y no te han despertado los ronquidos de Sirius o de James?

Los aludidos lo miraron con odio y la niña estalló en carcajadas.

- Es que mi padre roncaba, estoy acostumbrada.

- ¡Yo no ronco!- se quejó Sirius.

- Sí lo haces, cuando respiras por la boca- le rebatió Remus.

Ada miró a James y éste levantó las cejas.

- Debes tener un sueño muy profundo- le aseguró el chico- Yo si ronco.

- No he oído nada- se disculpó la niña, tampoco quería decir que no fueran hombres. Su padre solía decirle que los hombres de verdad roncaban al dormir- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? Mejor para ti- le revolvió el pelo y fue a sentare al lado de su amigo Remus.

Sirius le guardaba un sitio a la niña, acababa de pagar los billetes y le entregó el suyo cuando Ada se sentó a su lado.

- Ada- la niña miraba por la ventana opuesta con lágrimas sobre su mejilla- No vas a ir a un orfanato. John se ha encargado de buscar a alguien que te cuide, cuando él no está en casa y no haya colegio. Hablé con él esta mañana.

¿John?, la cara de la niña mostraba tal desconcierto que Sirius se vió en la obligación de abrazarla.

- El Ministerio está de acuerdo con él. Será mucho mejor si no te alejan de las raíces familiares.

- Sirius, son esas raíces las que me rechazan, yo me quedaría con cualquiera de ellos.

- ¿Qué sabes de la familia de tu madre?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- Tu madre fue una squib- sentenció el muchacho, Ada lo miraba asombrada- Pero el resto son todos magos e hijos de magos casados con magos. Para honor de tu bisabuelo paterno tu padre nació squib, para horror de tu bisabuelo materno tu madre nació squib, esa es la única maldición a la que te enfrentas.

- Esa y la del nueve- puntualizó Remus.

- ¿Y mi madre conocía la magia?- la niña no salía de su asombro.

- Supongo, pero sería mejor que hablaras con tu tío- James se metió en la conversación.

- ¿Mi tío?- Ada quería morirse, esos chicos conocían mejor a su familia que ella misma- ¿Qué tío?

Sirius se reclinó sobre Remus y preguntó.

- ¿A esta que le pasa? ¿De verdad no recuerda nada?

- Quizás sean efectos de su enfermedad o tal vez el estrés. Igual su cerebro se ha bloqueado.

- Espero que sea en conexión, no querría cargarla hasta la estación.

El autobús se detuvo con un brusco frenazo y Benny indicó que habían llegado al cementerio.

Los jóvenes se apearon y se encaminaron al interior.

Un montón de cruces de madera blanca reposaban en el suelo, siguieron andando por el camino central hasta llegar a los panteones.

Un montón de gente se reunía delante de uno, todos con chaquetas negras, las mujeres con pamelas con velo, vestidos completamente negros y zapatos de tacón de aguja.

Ada los miraba de reojo, eran tan estirados que les daba asco que perteneciesen a su misma familia.

Un hombre apuesto, de pelo rubio dorado y ojos azules como el cielo se acercó hasta el quinteto de túnicas. Él también llevaba una.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Ada?- le preguntó inclinándose para quedar a su altura.

- Estoy bien, gracias- no recordaba a ese hombre.

- Chicos- saludó el mago- Está todo solucionado. Esta mañana hablé con el Wizengamot, ya han tomado una decisión. Si Ada rechaza su herencia Steen y coge la de sus tatarabuelos no habrá forma de que me quiten su custodia, al ser familiar directo.

Ada se alejó de ellos, el cura acababa de llegar a la tumba.

Ella quería estar en primera fila, su abuela se había convertido en su madre durante algunos años.

- ¡Ada!- susurró Remus al ver las miradas de odio sobre la niña.

Ada también las notaba, pero nadie le quitaría su derecho de despedirse de su abuela.

Los magos contemplaron dos figuras que posaron sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña.

John se mordió el labio, la última vez que vió a su hermana de esa manera estaba viva, y ahora junto a la niña se alzaba ella, tan bella como siempre. Él la recordaba igual, su hermana era diez años mayor, cuando sus padres descubrieron que no era maga se les vino el mundo a los pies, pero la criaron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Cuando él cumplió los once años le llegó la carta de Hogwarts y su hermana le regaló una escoba voladora, a través de un vecino mago que la llevó al callejón Diagon. Entonces Flora tenía veintiún años y se acababa de diplomar en Magisterio. Quería enseñar a los niños a soñar, allí conoció a su marido y a raíz de casarse con August Steen se distanció de su familia.

Cuando John se graduó en Hogwarts recibió el último regalo de su vida, una carta de su hermana que le pedía que en caso de que a ella le ocurriese algo se encargase de la niña, y le mandó una foto de una niña regordeta de sonrojadas mejillas y bonitos ojos azules, como los de su hermano.

Intentó conocer a su sobrina, pero la señora Steen, que había sido maestra suya en Primaria le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Él estudió medimagia, pues el Ministerio no entendía su empecinamiento con desenterrar las vidas pasadas en una de las cámaras.

Después del rechazo de su maestra, a la cual le tenía demasiado cariño como para enfadarse con ella, dejó la carta en el interior de su baúl y se olvidó de ella.

- ¿A qué es guapa?- el hombre no podía apartar la vista de la larga cabellera negra de su hermana.

- ¿Quién?- Sirius tragó con fuerza, no tenía ni idea que las dos personas que custodiaban a la niña eran sus difuntos padres.

- Mi hermana. Ada sacó más de la familia Hitchens, demasiado flaca, el pelo encrespado, rubio dorado y los ojos azules, como los míos. Mi hermana es más Black, ni siquiera Hitchens, ella es la que más se parece a Isla, es perfecta.

Sirius miró a sus amigos. Remus entendió el mensaje.

- John, tu hermana y su marido murieron en un accidente de coche hace unos años, por eso Ada vive contigo- explicó el joven.

Ada se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su abuela y se despidió de ella con un beso, sabía que no a volvería a ver. Parecía en paz consigo misma.

August se inclinó sobre su hija y le dio un beso, le rozó la mejilla y se despidió con la mano.

Su madre, Flora Steen, seguía a su lado.

- Ada, quiero que conozcas a alguien- le habló el fantasma.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, su familia la miraba contrariada, ya sabían que la niña había heredado el gen de la bruja, y esa túnica se lo aseguraba.

Ada giró y acompañó a su madre hasta los chicos.

- Chicos, esta es mi madre, Flora Steen- les presentó la niña, sabía que los magos podían ver fantasmas, se lo habían demostrado con el carruaje del callejón.

- Encantados, señora- corearon los tres a la vez.

- Hitchens de soltera- recalcó John.

- Hola John- las palabras sonaron como una brisa- Esta es tu sobrina Ada. Te dije que si me pasaba algo a mí te ocupases de ella.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la niña con los ojos enternecidos.

- Ada, cariño, hay cosas que sólo los adultos entienden. Me costó casi el divorcio poder ponerte Ada de nombre, sabía que heredarías el gen de Isla, porque también yo lo llevaba. Cuando el día de tu nacimiento me enseñaron una preciosa niña escribí a mi hermano para que te educase en el mundo mágico, pero no obtuve respuesta.

- Flora, fui a tu casa, y la señora Steen me tiró a patadas.

- Seguro que te presentaste con túnica, ella odiaba la magia.

- ¡Tú también!- Ada la acusó con el dedo- ¡Siempre hablabas de los magos como si fuesen bichos raros! ¡Incluso celebrabas Halloween con la hoguera en el jardín! Representando la quema de una bruja.

John y los chicos levantaron las cejas a más no poder. Nunca habían escuchado algo tan descabellado, por suerte la Inquisición había desaparecido.

- Sólo era una representación, pensaba hablarte de Hogwarts cuando fueses un poco mayor, pero ahora que te veo te has hecho mayor, has recibido la carta de Hogwarts y yo no se en que he gastado el tiempo.

Ada tragó con fuerza, era hora de disculparse. Hacía tres años que su madre vagaba por la mansión.

- Lo siento- Ada lloró en silencio- No debería haberte dicho que veía fantasmas ni debería haber impuesto que pasásemos a recoger mi ropa del gimnasio cuando íbamos hacia casa de la abuel. Moristeis por mi culpa.

Flora sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No pequeña, si morimos es porque alcanzamos la perfección, tanto tu padre como yo. Ada, creo saber porqué me he quedado, había algo que no había hecho- miró a John y éste asintió- Ahora si me despido, pequeña, no nos volveremos a ver espero que en mucho tiempo. No sufras, cuando nos volvamos a ver espero que hayas disfrutado en el mundo de la magia, tu mundo.

Y sin más el fantasma de Flora Steen desapareció.

John se quedó observando a su sobrina, no era tan fea después de todo, lloraba como su madre, cristalinas lágrimas sobre el rostro aterciopelado. La piel blanca y fina si la había sacado de la familia Black.

- Es hora de irnos, Ada- avisó el mago adulto.

Ada se volvió una vez más hacia el panteón y asintió con la cabeza.

Sus amigos la abrazaron con fuerza y se despidieron con una mano.

- Nos vemos en King a las diez y media. No llegues tarde- Sirius llevaba la voz cantante.

Los otros se despedían con los brazos en alto, armando más jaleo del que a nadie le hubiese gustado.

- Tienes buenos amigos- comentó el mago- la familia es importante, pero los amigos más. Cuídalos y ellos te cuidarán a ti.

La niña paseaba con la cabeza gacha, apenas sí escuchaba lo que John le decía.

Caminaron despacio entre las tumbas, dejando que la brisa alejase el dolor.

- Ada, he pedido tu adopción- John sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

- ¿Te la han concedido?- la niña no mostraba sentimientos en su voz.

- Bueno, hay algunos cabos sueltos, pero es muy probable que lo hagan. Soy familiar tuyo directo y tengo un trabajo estable en el mundo mágico.

El hombre movía su varita en el aire, sacando pequeñas mariposas blancas que revoloteaban sobre la cabeza de la niña.

- ¿Qué falta?- ella no quería terminar en un orfanato, le daba lo mismo vivir con un auténtico desconocido. Porque John, por más tío suyo que fuese, era un auténtico desconocido. Sobretodo con sus constantes cambios de humor.

El mago se detuvo, guardó su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y clavó una rodilla en el suelo. La cara de la niña tenía un brillo especial, era como si estuviese bajo un encantamiento. El mago pasó por alto el detalle y habló decidido.

- Me has de aceptar como tu padre.

- Yo ya tuve un padre, no quiero otro distinto.

- Estoy dispuesto a casarme con Cassiopeia Black y ella adoptarte como hija.

- ¿Con quién?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Cassiopeia Black, tía de tu amigo Sirius. Adoptaría su apellido y tu serías Ada Black.

- No quiero ser Ada Black, soy Ada Steen. Además, sería tía abuela. Esa mujer es demasiado mayor para ti.

- Hitchens- corrigió el hombre a su disgusto- Ahora eres Ada Hitchens. Pero si todo sigue adelante durante este curso te convertirás en Ada Black.

El hombre sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Ada no sólo tenía que lidiar con la familia de su padre por no enviarla a Bauxbatons, si no con su tío que se quería casar con una mujer que nació a principios de siglo.

- Ada, sólo la reencarnación de Isla tiene derecho a vivir en la mansión, la casa en sí tiene un hechizo muy poderoso. Yo puedo vivir allí porque cuido de ti.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes eso?- se interesó la niña.

- Desde esta mañana, tuve que acercarme al registro civil a por los papeles de tu adopción. Luego estuve en el Wizengamot, allí me explicaron que por tu seguridad lo mejor sería que yo te adoptase o al menos pidiese tu custodia.

- Tío- el hombre le sonrió, era la primera vez que lo llamaban así- no es por ser descortés, pero yo ya tuve padres y no quiero tener otros. Con la custodia será más que suficiente.

- Como prefieras, es indistinto, la adopción crea un lazo más fuerte en el mundo muggle, pero si no quieres que te adopte me conformo con poder cumplir el encargo de mi hermana. Aunque me gustaría que pensases lo de Cassiopeia- le aseguró el hombre- ¿Quieres que nos acerquemos ahora por el Ministerio? Cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor.

La niña aceptó con la cabeza, a ella también le gustaba tener las cosas arregladas.

- Cógete a mi y no te sueltes- le avisó el hombre rodeando la cintura de la niña a la vez que la elevaba del suelo para colocar su cabeza a la misma altura.

La niña se agarró fuertemente del cuello de su tío cuando notó como un gancho invisible traba desde su ombligo. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y se acordó que llevaba dos días sin comer.

Se aparecieron a la entrada del Ministerio, delante de una fuente con figuras de niños en mármol.

- Supongo que es la primera vez que te apareces, ¿me equivoco?

John miraba la cabeza de la niña y notaba sus manos aferradas a su espalda, recordaba perfectamente bien cada aparición que había experimentado. La primera fue tan mala que vomitó toda la comida, fue en Hogwarts y sus compañeros de casa se burlaron de él.

Pero siguió intentándolo hasta que llegó el día del examen y aprobó con matrícula. La única matrícula de todos sus estudios en Hogwarts.

- Peor que los polvos flu- acertó a decir Ada.

- ¿Ya has probado los polvos flu?

La niña cabeceó afirmativamente sobre el hombro de su tío, este estaba tan a gusto con la niña en brazos que comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Tienes el baúl listo?- otro cabeceo afirmativo- ¿Todo?

- Creo que sí, rollos de pergamino, tinta mágica, plumas, el baúl, dos uniformes y dos túnicas, con una nueva tela. Los libros, el caldero y la varita.

John sonrió, no se había comprado una mascota.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó el hombre, más que nada para controlar el estado de la niña.

- El uno de septiembre- estaba perfectamente bien, su voz se lo aseguraba.

- ¿En serio?- bromeó el hombre.

La niña se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. El hombre reía con la mirada.

- Ya lo sabías- se molestó Ada- En el registro debe estar mi fecha de nacimiento.

- Y tu primer brote de magia- le habló con sinceridad- El doce de enero de 1970. Un poco tarde, he de reconocer, luego se han dado muchos más, ni siquiera recuerdo las fechas, algunos días incluso cinco. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Lucía.

Ada ladeó la cabeza y John se dio cuenta que no le había hablado de su amiga Lucía.

- Es una amiga del colegio, estudió en una casa distinta a la mía, ella era Gryffindor. Me acompañó esta mañana al Ministerio y al Wizengamot, fue ella quien presentó tu caso y gracias a ella puedo tener tu tutela irrevocable.

- ¿Es tú novia?- preguntó inocentemente.

- No, te lo he dicho, es una amiga- parecía molesto.

- Pero te gusta, ¿cierto?- Ada había sacado su rama "Quiero enterarme de todo, si no, no haber abierto la boca"

- Me gusta y me cae muy bien, pero ni es mi novia ni lo será en la vida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella se juró no salir con un Slytherin- bajó a la niña al suelo y siguió andando.

Ada lo siguió a la carrera.

- Sirius y James dicen que quedaré en Slytherin- quería entablar conversación.

- Es posible- contestó John con desdén.

- Peter dice que quedaré en Hufflepuff- el hombre negó con la cabeza.

- Remus dice que quedaré en Gryffindor, como ellos. Que soy demasiado temeraria- agregó para captar la atención del hombre.

Pero John abría la puerta con cuidado y cogía a Ada del brazo para arrastrarla hacia el interior, controlando que nadie los vigilase.

Una vez en el hall le soltó el brazo.

- No toques nada- le avisó el mago.

John se acercó hasta el mostrador y pidió una vista con Lucía García.

El hombre de detrás del mostrador le pidió la varita y la pasó por algo parecido a un scanner muggle. Ada miraba con atención.

- También necesito la varita de la niña.

- Ella no tiene edad para llevar varita, empieza este curso Hogwarts y su baúl está ya en la estación- aseguró el tío de Ada, el hombre lo creyó y los dejó pasar entregándoles dos insignias con su retrato y una palabra: "Visitante".

Ada se quedó mirando la foto de su chapa, tenía cierto aire, pero no era ella. La chica de la foto tenía los ojos azules, el pelo liso y rubio dorado, no castaño y enmarañado como ella.

- ¿Quién se supone que es esta? ¿Por qué mi foto no se parece a mí como la tuya a ti? ¿Dónde vamos, tío?- la niña disparaba preguntas sin dejar tiempo a responder, pero seguía los pasos de su tío.

-Ada, cierra el pico- le pidió el hombre.

El tono le sentó fatal y la niña se quedó muda.

John empujó una puerta al final del corredor y posó su vista en la chica que había frente a una mesa tras una montaña de papeles.

- Pensaba que la jornada de auror empezaba a las ocho y media de la mañana- bromeó el hombre- ¿Acaso pagan las horas extras?

La chica que había tras el escritorio levantó la cara y se quitó las gafas para contemplar la persona que la había interrumpido. Llevaba hora y media dándole vueltas al asunto de la custodia de Ada Steen, el Asistente social acababa de abandonar su despacho, asegurándole que la custodia se la darían a John Hitchens, que nadie de la familia Steen había reclamado la custodia y que ya no había tiempo para reclamarla.

- John, idiota, la vista es en cincuenta minutos, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

El hombre sonrió y le lanzó un beso al aire.

- He traído a Ada, quiero que la conozcas.

Se apartó de la puerta despejando el campo de visión, Ada debía estar a su espalda.

Lucía se levantó de su escritorio y salió por la puerta, no había nadie.

- ¿Bromeas?- metió la cabeza asida al marco de la puerta.

- Ella es Ada, pero lleva un hechizo. Flora conseguiría que alguien ocultase su rostro.

- John. No hay nadie- recalcó la mujer- ¿Cuándo la perdiste de vista?

El hombre se rascó la mejilla, ¿Cuándo había visto a Ada por última vez?

- Venía detrás de mi, te lo juro- el hombre levantó las manos, esa bruja en concreto tenía muy malas pulgas cuando lograba enfadarla.

A ella la conoció por mediación de un amigo, estuvo enrollándose con ella y por suerte terminaron bien, seguían siendo amigos. Pocas veces le había ocurrido eso en la vida, las muggles solían ser mucho más rencorosas. Algunas incluso le habían dejado de hablar, y eso que pertenecían al mismo hospital. Lo que no sabía John es que Lucía seguía enamorada de él, y eso que ya hacía once años que habían terminado.

- Vale- la mujer asintió con la cabeza- te creo.

Debía hacerlo, una niña llegaba corriendo hacia ellos, perseguida por dos aurores recién salidos de la Academia, los que solían hacer el turno de noche vigilando el Ministerio.

Lucía salió de su despacho y los magos frenaron en seco, cuadrándose ante la mujer.

La niña esquivó el cuerpo y patinó hasta el interior del despacho, sobre su propia túnica.

- ¿De donde vienen?- preguntó con superioridad.

- Del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, nos la encontramos vagando por allí y comenzó a correr sin previo aviso- le aseguró uno de los Cadetes.

- Gracias por acercarla, chicos. Les presento a John Hitchens, el futuro tutor de Ada Steen.

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza, no les sonaba ninguno de los dos nombres, en cambio todo el mundo conocía la valentía de Lucía García. Con veintiocho años ya disponía de despacho propio, todo un logro para una Gryffindor. Había sido condecorada en dos ocasiones por trazar la estrategia de varias importantes redadas y era una persona capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se proponía, eso lo había demostrado infinidad de veces.

Corrían rumores por el Ministerio que era la cabecilla de las bromas en el Ministerio, pero nadie podía probarlo, y nadie se atrevía a acusarla. Mucho menos siendo el ojito derecho de Alastor Moody, el auror capaz de reventarte la cabeza de un soplido.

Compañero de curso y de casa de la susodicha cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

- Pueden retirarse- la mujer cruzó el umbral y cerró al puerta del despacho.

Se quedó apoyada sobre su espalda y cuando dejó de oír los pasos comenzó a reír.

- John, dices que tu hermana le pidió a alguien que le colocase un hechizo a la niña, ¿verdad?- preguntó la mujer estudiando a la niña que seguía en el suelo.

- Sí, si miras su foto de visitante sabrás que tengo razón.

- ¿Y no se te ocurre nadie?- interrogó la mujer- Alguien excelente en duelos y chapucero en hechizos, por ejemplo. Alguien que conociese a tu hermana.

John seguía rascándose la mejilla y negó con la cabeza, no conocía a nadie así.

- Creo saber quién colocó ese hechizo. ¿Qué tal Moody?- la mujer miró la foto de la niña y pensó que sería mejor que la niña recuperase su apariencia, a los del Wizengamot no le gustaban las mentiras, y un hechizo sobre el rostro de una niña era cruel- Ada, soy Lucía, debo revertir el hechizo si queremos ganar el caso, el abogado de la familia Steen se acogerá a cualquier irregularidad para que no puedas obtener tu herencia legítima. En ningún momento ha pedido tu custodia, pero es capaz de negársela a John sólo para fastidiar.

La niña se encogió de hombros y aceptó con la cabeza.

Lucía agitó la varita en el aire y el pelo de Ada creció hasta sus hombros, cayendo lacio sobre ellos.

John se sorprendió, sus ojos habían cambiado de color, ya no eran azules claros como los de él, con pequeñas piquitas doradas. Unos ojos curiosos, parecidos a los de los gatos.

El resto seguía siendo idéntico. Ada seguía seria y con las mejillas encendidas, aún saliendo a la carrera cincuenta metros antes que los dos hombres habían estado a punto de alcanzarla.

- Bueno, ya está. Sigues siendo Ada Steen, pero algo más arreglada- le revolvió el pelo y se acercó hasta su amigo y le sonrió- John, la casa le pertenece a Ada. Llevaba en ello toda la noche hasta que apareciste. Quería avisarte, pero la lechuza no te encontró. La herencia es muy grande, la señora Steen era asquerosamente rica.

- Lucía, me da igual su dinero- aseguró el mago con una mueca de disgusto.

- Yo lo sé, porque te conozco, pero su abogado alegará que sólo quieres la custodia por el dinero y la casa. Supongo que gastará Hogwarts como una excusa, lo primero que harás será mandarla a un internado durante todo el curso escolar, de Septiembre a Junio.

- Pero Ada tiene que ir a Hogwarts, debe aprender a controlar su magia.

- John te digo las armas que va a gastar, no mi opinión. Desde luego que Ada debe ir a Hogwarts.

La niña se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la pareja.

- ¿Puedo hablar?- preguntó cortando la conversación de los adultos.

Lucía la miró de arriba abajo, no tenía pinta de maga por más que llevase una túnica puesta. No había visto una maga con más pinta de muggle en su vida. No tenía el brillo especial de los niños magos cuando recibían su primera carta del colegio.

- Ada, por favor, no interrumpas- la regañó su tío. Demasiadas cosas tenía que pensar a la vez.

Lucía lo miró y volvió la vista hacia Ada. La niña tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados.

- Sí, sería bueno conocer tu opinión. Podrías hablar ante el consejo y convencer al abogado de la familia Steen que ellos te repudian, su estrategia se volvería contra él- Lucía le sonrió a la niña.

- No quiero ir a un orfanato, me da lo mismo vivir con él- y señaló a John- No quiero el dinero de mi abuela, y seguir en la mansión me trae sin cuidado. En esta vida todas las personas que me rodeaban me han mentido en alguna ocasión.

- Suele pasar, los muggles son propensos a variar los hechos en propio beneficio, en eso se parecen mucho a los Slytherin- aseguró la mujer.

- ¡Eh!- protestó John- Eso duele, Lu.

- Pero es la verdad- le devolvió la mujer con veneno reservado- ¿A qué te refieres con vivir con un desconocido?

- Vivir con John, cuando recibí la carta, se mostró tal y como era realmente. Ahora sé que quiere mi custodia porque se lo pidió mi madre, no por otra razón.

- ¿Es eso cierto, John? ¿Te lo pidió tu hermana?- la mujer no cabía en su asombro, y su amigo no le había dicho nada- ¿Te das cuenta que si la escuchaste firmaste un contrato? Ya no es que quieras, es que estás obligado a aceptar su custodia. Sería fantástico que te lo hubiese pedido por carta, nos ahorraríamos muchas vistas.

John se quedó en completo silencio, ¿Dónde andaría la carta de su hermana?

Una bombilla se encendió en su cerebro y sonrió.

- ¿Tu chimenea está conectada a la red flu?- el mago parecía nervioso.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?- preguntó la mujer.

- Mientras yo te traigo la carta que me envió mi hermana te agradecería que mandases a alguien a por- se acercó hasta Lucía y le susurró- Una lechuza, hoy es su cumpleaños y no le he podido comprar nada.

- John, ¿Te lo dijo por carta?- Lucía aceptó con la cabeza, el mago asintió con la cabeza- Adoro a tu hermana.

- Está muerta- afirmó Ada- Lleva tres años muerta.

Lucía miró de nuevo a Ada, su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento y su voz era demasiado fría. Se notaba que la sangre Slytherin corría por sus venas.

- ¿Sabes que el colegio se divide en cuatro casas?- la mujer rebuscaba por su escritorio los impresos para pedir la conexión de una chimenea a la red flu.

- Eso me explicaron John y James- era imposible que la niña no tuviese sentimientos, pero su tono de voz se lo demostraba.

- ¿Y a qué casa crees que irá él?- la mujer no sabía quién era ese tal Sirius.

- Él pertenece a Gryffindor, como Sirius, Remus y Peter. Me acompañaron al callejón Diagon a por los útiles del colegio. Este año cursan tercero. Y han hecho apuestas por mí.

- ¿Apuestas?- la niña asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, James y Sirius creen que quedaré en Slytherin, Peter en Hufflepuff y Remus piensa que seré de Gryffindor- aseguró Ada algo más emocionada.

- ¿Y Ravenclaw? Recuerdo que tu madre salió con un chico de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Mi madre salió con un mago?- se sorprendió la niña.

Lucía asintió con la cabeza divertida, al menos el tono de la niña demostraba asombro. No era un bloque de hielo como se había figurado.

- Sí, fue así como pudo comprarle la escoba a tu tío John, fue él quien la llevó al callejón Diagon. Quiso darle una sorpresa. Se lo podría haber pedido a tus abuelos, pero Flora siempre fue demasiado independiente. Tus abuelos no querían que se casase con tu padre.

- ¿Por qué?- Ada se interesó en la conversación.

- Porque sabían que Ángela Swan rechazaba la magia y que eso distanciaría a su hija de ellos. Nunca le echaron en cara que fuese una squib, le enseñaron el mundo en el que vivían y la animaron a casarse con un mago, aunque ella no tuviese magia, era muy probable que sus hijos la heredasen.

- Y así ocurrió- terminó la niña con una sonrisa fugaz.

- Tu madre se casó con tu padre porque se quedó embarazada.

- Pensaba que había nacido cinco años después de la boda de mis padres.

- Y así fue- aseguró la bruja, rellenando un pergamino directo a la tienda de mascotas del callejón.

- Pues no lo entiendo- la niña negaba con la cabeza.

- Tú hermano murió en extrañas circunstancias, era un niño precioso. Se parecía a tu madre, él llevaba los genes Black por dentro y por fuera.

- ¿Murió en extrañas circunstancias?

- ¿Recuerdas el novio de Ravenclaw?- la niña afirmó con la cabeza- Pues no fue el único mago en la vida de tu madre. También salió con uno de Slytherin, dos de Hufflepuff y tres de Gryffindor.

- ¿Antes de conocer a papá?- la niña hacía cálculos mentales.

- No exactamente- se sorprendió Lucía hablando directamente a la niña. ¿Demasiada información?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Mis padres estaban felizmente casados- Ada apretaba los puños. Y golpeó la mesa de la bruja.

- Lo siento Ada, pensaba que te lo habían dicho. Que ya sabías y conocías a tu madre. Las visitas al hospital no eran por tus fantasmas, tu madre nunca se lo dijo a tu padre, le hizo creer que tenías anemia, tu aspecto delgaducho acompañaba bastante y los desmayos también.

- No te entiendo- la niña negaba con la cabeza- ¿Quieres decir que no soy hija de mi padre?

- No, sé a ciencia cierta que eres hija de August Steen, sino no tendría sentido llevar tu caso, lo tendría perdido de antemano. En el mundo mágico hay muchas maneras de ver las cosas, casi tantas como en el mundo muggle.

Ada se había perdido por completo, nunca había podido seguir las conversaciones con doble sentido, sus padres eran asiduos a ellas.

- Ada, al igual que Moody te echó un hechizo, tu padre también fue hechizado, por eso tu madre se quedó embarazada de ti. Sabía que con él nacería Ada Steen, la reencarnación de Isla Black, sus genes de Slytherin despertaron cuando se quedó embarazada de ti, debías ser la única descendiente de los Steen.

- Estáis locos. Soy Ada Steen, no la reencarnación de nadie- la mujer asintió con pesar. Era una de sus teorías, pero no se lo podía contar. Era demasiado cruel, una teoría así podía provocar el rechazo de la niña hacia la magia- Yo no lo recuerdo, pero mi profesor de ciencias dice que hasta los cinco años no conservamos recuerdos en el futuro.

- Ada, deja el tema- le pidió la mujer- John me matará como se entere que te he hablado de esto.

- ¿Por qué? Es la historia de mi familia. Últimamente sólo tiene la ide de volver a ser un Black- protestó la niña.

La mujer silbó y una lechuza entró volando por la ventana, cogió con el pico la solicitud que había rellenado Lucía y volvió a emprender el vuelo.

Su tío John apareció por la chimenea con una carta en la mano, agitándola emocionado.

- ¡La encontré! Ahora ya no pueden separarla de mí- abrazó a su sobrina y besó la mejilla de la bruja adulta- Si me lo hubieses dicho antes me hubiese ahorrado muchas guardias.

La cabeza de la niña daba vueltas, los magos del Wizengamot eran octogenarios por lo menos. Todos vestían túnicas de brillantes colores.

John dejó la carta sobre el atril de la presidencia acompañándola de una reverencia.

Ada se fijaba en la cara de los magos, había el mismo número de mujeres que de hombres, al contrario que en la cámara de los Lores de Londres, en la que sólo habían un par de mujeres. El mundo muggle era mucho más sexista en los altos cargos, mucho más en la política.

El hombre se puso en pie y cerró el caso, el abogado de los Steen ni siquiera rebatió la decisión de la sala.

- John Hitchens obtiene la custodia de Ada Steen hasta su mayoría de edad, por derecho y obligación administrará todos sus bienes hasta los diecisiete años. La casa es herencia propia por las dos partes familiares, tanto de madre como de padre. Se le obliga a educar a la niña bajo los ideales de la magia, sabiendo de su desconocimiento inicial, este consejo decide que estudie Historia de la Magia durante toda su estadía en el Colegio- John asintió con la cabeza, su peor asignatura después de Transformaciones era Historia de la Magia, nunca había obtenido más de un Aceptable- El dinero se repartirá entre todos los hijos de la mujer, por partes iguales. Ada obtendrá la parte proporcional de su padre August Steen. La herencia asciende en este caso a un millar de galeones.

Lucía saltó y se enganchó al cuello de John, llorando de felicidad. Habían conseguido la custodia, la casa y la parte proporcional de la herencia con una carta de Flora Steen. Su primer novio le debió enseñar muchas cosas de las leyes del mundo mágico.

Ada se levantó de la silla y salió de la sala, nadie de su familia se había presentado, sólo un frío abogado, también mago. ¿Lo sabrían los Steen? ¿Por qué John le había pedido a Lucía algo en susurros? ¿Acaso esa carta que escribió su madre decía algo más? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si John no se hubiese querido ocupar de su custodia?

- John, háblale del pequeño Percival- le rogó la auror- Ni siquiera sabe cómo murió.

- ¿Le has hablado de Percival?- la mujer asintió con la cabeza con los ojos enrojecidos- ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera era hermano completo, sólo medio hermano, sólo que August no lo sabía.

- Ella tampoco sabe eso, sigue convencida que sus padres murieron por su culpa, por hablarle de los fantasmas. Creo que ya se como murió la señora Steen- la bruja sonrió derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

El mago la agarró del brazo con rudeza y la arrastró fuera de la sala. El golpe en la pared de mármol alertó a varios magos y a una niña pequeña, que contemplaba la escena con precaución. Separada unos metros de la pareja. Había soltado la muñeca de la bruja y la amenazaba con un dedo, la auror retrocedió asustada, el mago tenía la otra mano en el bolsillo de la túnica.

- Nunca, ¿me oyes?- los ojos del mago destilaban rencor- Nunca vuelvas a sugerir nada como eso. Y los fantasmas no pueden hacernos nada, porque ya están muertos, así que ni se te ocurra pensar que Flora tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Ángela. Aunque no fuera hijo de August lo era de ella y lloró más que nadie su muerte.

- No lo entiendes, te cierras en banda por un amor irracional- Lucía sacó valor de sus entrañas.

- ¿Irracional? Era su hermano, ¿A eso lo llamas tu amor irracional?- el hombre elevó la voz más de lo que quería.

Ada podía seguir la conversación perfectamente, tampoco estaba tan alejada.

- Hola- un hombre con el típico cuerpo de jugador de rugby se quedó saludando a Ada.

La niña no respondió al saludo, estaba interesada en la conversación de los adultos que había frente a ella, sin darse cuenta que ella los contemplaba.

- ¡Hitchens!- gritó el auror de gran tamaño- Toca un pelo de esa dama y me olvido que eres mi mejor amigo.

John golpeó la pared de nuevo con fuerza, descargando la rabia sobre el alabastro.

- Alastor- arrastró la s del nombre, sonando como un auténtico siseo de serpiente.

El hombre le sonrió a la niña y se acercó a la pareja.

- Te he dicho un montón de veces que no te metas con Flora Steen, mucho menos delante de su adorable hermanito- le regañó a la auror- Mañana tenemos partida, ¿Vendrás?

El mago cabeceó hacia la niña.

- ¿Y que hago con ella?

Alastor Moody se fijó en los rasgos de la niña, se parecía bastante a Flora, pero también le recordaba al pequeño Percival, sólo que con los ojos de John.

- ¿Cuándo fuiste papá y no nos avisaste? Pensaba que sería el padrino de la primera niña que tuvieses.

- No es mi hija, imbécil, es Ada Steen- recalcó John- la hija de Flora. Mi sobrina. ¿No te acuerdas?

Alastor se fijó en la niña y negó con la cabeza, no la había visto en su vida.

- Curioso, la señorita García me había convencido que mi hermana te pidió que le colocases un hechizo encima, para que no se pareciese a Isla Black.

- Isla Black era morena como su padre, su hermana Elladora era la única rubia de los tres hermanos, tienes los retratos en los árboles genealógicos. Isla y Sirius I, eran morenos, Elladora era rubia platino. Sólo Sirius sacó los ojos grises y se encargó de transmitirlos generación tras generación casando a su descendencia con sangres pura, Black con Black.

- No todos siguieron ese camino- aseguró el medimago- en la familia también aparecen otros apellidos, Lestrange, Nott, Potter, Weasley, Peweret.

Ada escuchaba cada apellido, dos los conocía, Black y Potter, debían ser familiares, por el comportamiento en los chicos todo hacía pensar que lo eran, el comentario de Evans la sacó de dudas: "Si tienes que seguir a alguno, intenta copiar a Lupin".

- Bueno, podéis venir a casa a jugar- afirmó Alastor- Ella puede acostarse en mi cama.

- No, ahora he de ser responsable- aseguró John- He de cuidar de ella.

- ¿Y qué tal si vamos a jugar a tu casa?

- Alastor, él va a vivir en casa de Ada- anunció su compañera de carrera.

- ¿En serio?- el auror le hizo señas a la niña para que se acercase y Ada obedeció- ¿Está hermosa brujita me invitaría a mí y a unos amigos con su tío para jugar a las cartas en su casa?

- ¿Perdón?- Ada no se había enterado de nada, demasiada palabra junta.

- ¡Alastor!- se desesperó Lucía.

- ¿Qué? Tú también estás invitada- se defendió el auror.

Lucía negó con la cabeza y miró a John, que había perdido el poco color de la cara.

- ¿Estás bien John?- le susurró la mujer.

El mago negó con la cabeza, acababa de recordar unas palabras de Flora y no podía compartirlas con Lucía, la auror que llevaba el caso de la muerte de su sobrino. Un caso heredado de un auror desaparecido.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- preguntó la mujer.

- Ada empieza este curso Hogwarts, tengo que ir a casa a por su baúl. Nos vemos- cogió el brazo de la niña y la sacó del Ministerio.

Empezaba a clarear.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: sigo diciendo que los personajes pertenecen a la imaginación de JKR, gracias por crear este mundo de fantasía.

Capítulo 5. Regresa la magia.

Cuando la mañana del 1 de Septiembre despertó , Sirius llegó contento a su casa para variar.

Era momento de decirle adiós a la mansión de los Black.

Tenía decidido no volver hasta el verano, y sabía que James se quedaría con él en el castillo si se lo pedía, en los cortos periodos de vacaciones.

Estaba deseoso por saber cuál de ellos ganaría la apuesta, cada vez que pensaba en Ada se le revolvía el estómago.

También tenía ganas de merodear por el castillo, se habían propuesto crear un mapa del colegio, pero en los últimos quince días no habían acordado cómo empezar a hacerlo.

Para evitar romper la tradición desde su segundo año, salió de la casa con su baúl a rastras sin esperar a nadie de su familia, tampoco importaba, su madre se avergonzaba de que su hijo estuviese en Gryffindor y su padre trabajaba desde las siete de la mañana en el Ministerio, por lo que nunca los acompañaba.

Llegó a la estación de King Cross cerca de las nueve y media, antes de lo que esperaba, pues con sus amigos no había quedado hasta las diez y cuarto y sabía que James llegaría puntual, Remus quizás se adelantaría un poco y Peter como siempre, llegaría cuando el expreso estuviese a punto de arrancar.

Atravesó el andén nueve y tres cuartos cuando el seguridad de la estación caminaba en dirección contraria, cargado con su baúl y su lechuza "Estrellita".

No veía aún el andén mágico cuando algo lo golpeó por la espalda.

- ¡Ada!- el berrido de un adulto lo dejó estático, "Ese maldito nombre", "¿Cuántas Ada podían empezar primero ese curso?"- ¡Ada Steen Hitchens, detente!

Sirius cerró los ojos y empezó a maldecir entre dientes, ¿Por qué diablos no había esperado a su madre y a su hermano? La compañía de Regulus seguro que era mejor que la de aquella patosa que no hacía más que atraer problemas. Cómo su amigo James no era bastante imán, ahora había conocido a una niña, por obligación del destino, la cuál sólo tenía amigos fantasmas, porque nunca la había visto con ninguna niña de su edad, y en el barrio había muchas, la niña simplemente no salía a la calle a jugar como el resto de niños del vecindario.

- Hola Sirius- saludó la niña, dudando en que fuera Regulus y no el chico que la había llevado al callejón Diagon y le había proporcionado su primer viaje por la red flu.

Sirius abrió los ojos y suspiró resignado, la voz le llegaba desde la espalda, giró y se encontró con una cara familiar pero a la vez desconocida. Agitó la cabeza y se oyó preguntando en voz alta: ¿Te conozco?.

La niña sonrió iluminándose todo el rostro y asintió con la cabeza.

- Creo que sí- al afirmar se le movió el pelo liso y corto, rubio dorado.

- ¿De qué?- juraría que en la vida había visto a esa niña. No recordaba esos ojos azul verdosos, pero la voz infantil le hacía vibrar cada fibra de sus músculos.

- Ayer cenaste en mi casa, capullo- sus ojos viraron al verde. Eran verdes seguro.

- ¿Ada?- no podía ser, aquella niña no podía ser la Ada que él conoció, sus ojos eran azules con pizquitas doradas, no verdes, y su pelo encrespado y dorado ya no era tal, si n una melena lisa por encima de los hombros, una melena aburrida- ¿Qué te has hecho?

Un hombre alto y apuesto se detuvo al lado de la niña y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

- Mira tío, es Sirius. Ya no hace falta que te quedes, me quedo con él. Puedes ir a trabajar o con tu amigo Samuel- soltó con sorna.

- Lo lógico es que me quede aquí contigo hasta que parta el tren- le devolvió el adulto- ¿Cómo se que no saldrás de aquí y perderás el tren? Te puedes perder, te pueden raptar o puedes meterte en cualquier lío. No me extrañaría lo más mínimo.

- John- la voz de la niña siseó- No soy una mocosa a la que tengas que dejar en la puerta de clase, se cuidarme yo solita, lo he hecho desde que tenía ocho años, con once te aseguro que no me voy por ahí y me pierdo. Además, mi colegio no está demasiado lejos.

- Seis horas de trayecto- Sirius se metió en la conversación- Si eso no es lejos apaga y vámonos.

Ada se giró con los ojos entrecerrados y el chico le mantuvo la mirada, al menos no había crecido.

- Pues apaga y vámonos- sentenció con suficiencia.

Se separó de los dos magos y se quedó mirando la máquina frente a ella. Una máquina de tren realmente antigua, aunque estaba claro que le acababan de dar una mano de pintura, si querían engañarla iban apañados.

- ¿Qué tal Sirius?- preguntó John vigilando cada movimiento de su sobrina, bendita cruz le había dejado su hermana.

- Bien, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar. Al menos ya ha llegado el primero de Septiembre. Estaba deseoso por empezar el curso otra vez.

- Pensaba que a los chicos de tu edad les encantaba el verano. Recuerdo que…- Sirius se desconectó, no le interesaba para nada la opinión de John, el tío de Ada.

Miraba desconcertado a Ada, la niña no mostraba la mínima admiración por el Expreso, se había cruzado de brazos y golpeaba el suelo con un pie, siguiendo un ritmo que sólo conocía ella.

El tren de la estación dio las diez de la mañana, ¡Sólo quedaba una hora para el comienzo del curso!

Ada se acercó a su tío y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó el mago con insolencia.

- Mi billete- le pidió la niña de la misma manera.

- ¿Para qué? El tren no sale hasta las once.

- Quiero cargar mi baúl- sí señor, una buena excusa, aunque lo que realmente quisiese fuera romper ese papel.

- No es un trabajo para una señorita- le espetó su tío y Sirius se las vió pintadas.

- Si quieres subo yo el baúl- se ofreció el muchacho.

Se oyeron los tacones de una mujer y Sirius miró hacia el lugar, ¡Su madre!

- ¡Mi madre!- se golpeó la frente y escupió un taco.

- ¿A si que tú eres Sirius Black?- preguntó John divertido.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Conoces a mi madre?- el muchacho se hizo el sorprendido.

- Pues sí, mi futura sobrina- sentenció el joven de cabellos dorados.

- No te vas a casar con Cassiopeia, le pienso decir que sólo quieres su apellido y que no la quieres.

El hombre empezó a partirse de risa.

- Ada, creo que eso ya lo sabe. ¿Me cuentas de qué va eso?- Sirius miraba a su amiga enfurecida.

Ada se quedó mirando a la señora que Sirius decía que era su madre, se parecía muchísimo a Flora, la misma cabellera morena sedosa, esos ojos grises inconfundibles, y una cara finamente cincelada. Andaba con porte aristocrático, dando cortos pasos sobre los tacones de aguja, venía acompañada de un chico más joven que Sirius, cogido de su mano. El mismo que le negó su amistad en la casa.

- Digamos que sería como una sobrina política, por ahora sólo es prima política segunda- empezó John.

- Eso no existe-replicó Ada.

- Sí en los sangre pura como mi familia- atajó John, con desprecio- Aprende bien los términos no te vayas a confundir de amistades. No queremos que vuelvas a cometer el mismo error.

- Casarse con la persona que amas no es un error- respondió Ada, exaltada.

- Casarse con un muggle para un sangre pura es el mayor error que se pueda cometer.

- Ella lo quería- replicó la niña molesta.

- Y por su arrogancia sólo trajo desdichas a la familia- le rebatió el joven- Y yo voy a arreglar ese malentendido. Volveremos a recuperar el apellido que nos pertenece. Somos nobles sangre pura.

Sirius se quedó mirando al hombre y algo recorrió sus entrañas, era un insulto en toda regla y se suponía que era tío carnal de la niña. Pero por lo visto la niña no pareció entenderlo o no le dio la mínima importancia.

Walburga Black llegó al lado de su hijo y lo miró con desprecio.

- Hola madre- saludó el muchacho.

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así aquí- recuperó la compostura y con una agradable sonrisa dejó que la mano de John que se la ofrecía le cogiese la suya y le besase el reverso- Hacía tiempo que no te veía, pequeño John.

- Sí señora- el adulto hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal está Estela?- preguntó cortésmente.

- Mi madre falleció a principios de verano.

La señora Black se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada.

- Lo siento- Sirius la miró extrañado, en la vida había visto a su madre disculparse- No sabía nada.

- Sí, viruela de dragón- una enfermedad mágica terrible, de las que pocos se salvaban.

Ada enarcó las cejas, ¿Viruela de dragón?, ¿Estaba de guasa? Sirius estudiaba sus respuestas corporales, y estaba claro que aquello no se lo creía. La mueca de incredulidad sería porqué conocía la verdad y John estaba mintiendo a su madre o porqué realmente no había oído hablar de esa enfermedad.

- Mi madre no me comentó nada y mi tía tampoco. Bueno supongo que se les iría el santo al cielo con la boda de Bellatrix, mi sobrina Bella, ¿La recuerdas?

El mago sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza, ¿Cómo olvidar a las dos mocosas que revolucionaban las fiestas cuando se juntaban en verano? Las dos Slytherin más escandalosas que había conocido en su vida, cuál de ellas más peligrosa.

- ¿Así que la pequeña Bella se casa?- el mago tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro, su prima Lyra había fallecido de lo mismo que su madre hacía cinco años- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

- Oh! Se casaron ayer, una boda familiar- la señora Black le quitó importancia y soltó la noticia de golpe- Rodolfus Lestrange, un joven muy apuesto. Sangre limpia, mi sobrina siempre tuvo buen gusto. Tanto para sus amistades como para sus amantes.

Y soltó la palabra como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Ada apretó los dientes y la miró con odio, entre la charla que le había dado Lucía sobre su madre y el intento de explicación de su tío John sobre el comportamiento de una pequeña maga al recoger su baúl en casa, había tenido más que suficiente. Empezaba a odiar el mundo de la magia, ya no parecía tan guay como cuando sus padres intentaban convencer a Percival.

Sirius no le quitaba ojo de encima, conocía esas reacciones, a él le indignaban tanto o más esas expresiones.

- Sí, Lyra era excepcional, una gran bruja con un futuro prometedor. Bella y ella hacían buena pareja- el mago asintió con la cabeza acompañando sus palabras y Ada abrió la boca descomunalmente- Bueno, hablemos de cosas alegres, ¿Cuándo regresará Cassiopeia?

- En Diciembre, el diez, quiere algo íntimo, no más de trescientos comensales- declaró Walburga.

Ada cambió la cara de odio por una carcajada que partió la conversación de los adultos y la sorpresa de los dos adolescentes. Después de todo resultaba que Ada Steen estaba o estaría emparentada con ellos.

- ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso, mocosa?- preguntó la señora Black contrariada, detestaba que los niños interrumpiesen las conversaciones entre los adultos- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Ada- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Tengo boca gracias- devolvió la niña- Ada Steen, señora Black.

- ¿Steen? Pensé que tenías los ojos azules y el pelo corto- replicó Walburga.

La niña sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Flora hizo que le colocasen un hechizo nada más nacer- respondió John por ella.

- Otra lástima en tu familia- aseguró la mujer- Supongo que es el precio a pagar de mi tía bisabuela Isla al casarse con Bob Hitchens, ¿Cómo puedes andar al lado de la hija de una squib?

- Soy una bruja señora y m madre tenía mucha más clase que usted- replicó la niña llevándose la mirada reprochadora de su tío- Está conmigo por…

- No seas insolente, sé quién eres. Por lo único que mereces la pena es porque eres la única que puedes abrir la cámara de Isla. La primera Ada viva con magia.

- Mi tía Ada murió con 27, pudo coger el dinero- John negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Acaso no conoces las cláusulas?

- No se de qué me habla, soy la tercera Ada en la familia.

- Por supuesto, la tercera Ada, la primera muerta nada más nacer, la segunda el día de tu nacimiento, se cumplió. Sólo nos faltaba esperar que tuvieses tu brote de magia tal y como sentenció Isla, llevándote por delante la mentira y el repudio de tu bisabuelo.

Ada apretaba los puños con fuerza en sus costados, Sirius y Regulus no se atrevían a meter baza, pero la niña estaba siendo insultada a conciencia. Cómo si ella hubiese elegido nacer en esa familia.

- Sí señora, soy bruja, y la maldición la tengo yo. Mi madre nació normal- aseguró escupiendo cada palabra despacio.

- Mira, niña. Da gracias porque tu madre tuvo la dignidad de darte un hermano de un sangre pura, está claro que no hubiese podido elegir un apuesto mago, aunque tuviese los rasgos de Isla y los Black, digamos que el don escaseaba en ella.

- ¿El don?- Ada no podía creer las palabras de la señora- ¿Le llama don a ponerle los cuernos a un marido que hubiese dado la vida por ella? ¿Le llama don a algo que es capaz de matar si no se controla? Si eso es un don le regalo mi parte, prefiero ser una simple muggle como mis amigos a tener que vivir con esto.

Walburga irradiaba ira por cada poro de su piel, la hija de una squib acababa de faltarle el respeto.

- Discúlpate- le exigió su tío.

- Que se disculpe ella primero- no tenía la más remota idea de lo que acababa de hacer mal, pero sabía que aquella mujer había insultado a sus padres y ella era la única con derecho para hacerlo, por haberla engañado durante tanto tiempo. John tampoco le había dado demasiadas explicaciones sobre su familia en esos últimos, se limitaba a recordarle lo que era correcto para una damisela.

El hombre sacó la varita de su túnica y apuntó el cuerpo escuálido de la niña.

Sirius y Regulus se tensaron al ver la sonrisa de su madre.

- No te lo vuelvo a repetir, Ada. Pídele disculpas a la señora Black- sujetaba la varita con fuerza, hacía mucho tiempo que no lanzaba un castigo.

Ada se lo pensó dos veces antes de dar una contestación, pero el orgullo pudo con ella.

- Yo nunca he pedido ser bruja.

John levantó la varita y golpeó el pecho de la niña.

Ada cayó al suelo presa de un dolor insoportable, notando como la piel le ardía y alguien raspaba con una lija su espalda. El dolor cesó de repente y la niña derramaba pequeñas lágrimas.

- Suficiente- aseguró el mago- Discúlpate.

Sirius y Regulus miraban en direcciones opuestas, pero se giraron a la vez al oír el desafío de la niña.

- No he hecho nada por lo que deba disculparme, ella ha dado su opinión y yo he dado la mía. Estamos en un país democrático- ni siquiera lloraba, se puso en pie y sujetó la punta de la varita de su tío- No se que ha sido eso, se que lo has hecho con tu varita. Puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras, no me pienso disculpar.

John volvió a levantar la varita y la mandó directa a la pierna de la niña.

Un corte apareció a la altura de la rodilla y la niña profirió tremendo grito de dolor.

- ¿Por qué no pronuncias nada? ¿Temes que lo aprenda y te lo devuelva?- ahora reía con lágrimas en los ojos- Estoy segura que en Hogwarts me enseñarán eso. Sois unos degenerados. Pienso denunciarte a la oficina del menor. Esto es un abuso de poder.

La niña se quedó esperando el siguiente golpe.

- Tiene valor- aseguró Regulus.

Cada vez le divertía más esa niña, no entendía cómo odiaba la magia, con lo maravillosa que era, pero le gustaba su decisión, era como Sirius pero a lo muggle, aunque estaba claro que si había recibido la carta era una bruja. Le gustaba que lo hiciese cavilar, y le gustaba esa mirada desafiante. En definitiva, empezaba a ganarse su admiración, aunque no fuera capaz de reconocerlo en la vida.

- Está como un puto cencerro, ¿Qué le hubiese costado decir lo siento?- susurró Sirius- Tiene el mismo orgullo Slytherin que tú o mamá.

- ¿Orgullo Slytherin? Sirius, ella no va a quedar en Slytherin ni de coña. Odia la magia, de hecho no creo que su selección sea muy rápida. Será divertido ver al sombrero dudar, espero que no haya muchos alumnos nuevos este curso o el banquete se retrasará. Yo de ti me atiborraría de chucherías del carrito del tren. Es lo que voy a hacer yo, también se lo diré a mis amigos.

- ¿Tus amigos?- Sirius volvía a picar a su hermano pequeño- ¿No te referirás a Evan Carrow y Theo Nott, verdad? Serían capaces de venderte a un buen precio.

- No te me tas con mis a mi gos- dio un golpe de voz en cada sílaba. Su hermano le respondió con una sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo- ¡Córtala Sirius!

La señora Black miró a su hijo mayor molesta, siempre molestaba al adorable Regulus, ¿Por qué sería tan rebelde? ¿De dónde había sacado ese endemoniado carácter de llevar la contraria a todo lo que ella o su marido le pedían?¿Qué no le había repetido más de un centenar de veces que debía mantener el talante Black delante de otros magos?

- Sirius- siseó con los dientes apretados- Deja a tu hermano tranquilo.

El chico agarró su carrito y cargó el baúl de Ada en él. Se sorprendió que la niña llevase una jaula vacía. ¿Y la lechuza?

John miraba con recelo a la niña.

- ¿No vas a volver a mover la varita?- retó la niña.

El mago avanzó hacia ella y le cruzó la cara con una sonora bofetada.

- El castigo físico entra dentro del apartado disciplinario, si quieres que te eduque a lo muggle lo haré. Compraré una paleta esta misma tarde- Ada se llevó una mano a la mejilla y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento- articuló la niña en un susurro.

- ¿Perdón?- John sonrió.

- Siento mucho haber molestado a la señora Black con mis palabras- casi gritó la niña.

- Ese tono jovencita- le recriminó el mago.

- Es suficiente John. Me doy por aludida- Regulus y Sirius miraron a su madre- Te perdono por esta vez, Ada. Procura no volverme a dirigir la palabra en público, no quiero que me vean hablar con una sangre sucia. No sería prudente para la carrera de mi marido.

Ada se tragó la rabia y asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Walburga- se disculpó John.

- Tranquilo, lo entiendo, mi hijo Sirius es igual. No se en que piensa ese director. Intentaré mantener a Sirius apartado de ella, si es lista se hará amiga de Regulus. Si Salazar viviese otro gallo cantaría. Bueno, visto lo visto supongo que quedará en la apestosa casa de mi hijo. Increíble que Godric y nuestro honorable patrón fueran amigos en alguna época.

- Todos mis antepasados magos han ido a Slytherin- recalcó la niña con recochineo.

John cerró los ojos y la volvió a apuntar con la varita.

- ¡Es verdad!- la señora Black tenía los ojos desorbitados- ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste!

Sirius y Regulus se quedaron sin respiración, todos los magos que habían llegado escucharon el berrido de Ada y la maldición de John.

El cuerpo de la niña convulsionó en el aire y cayó al suelo, rebotando y rodando hasta las vías, como un trapo.

El mago se dio la vuelta y abandonó el andén seguido de la señora Black, secándose las lágrimas falsas con un pañuelo de seda.

Todos los niños estaban muertos de miedo, incluidos Sirius y Regulus. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse al cuerpo desparramado sobre las vías, justo delante de la cabeza del Expreso.

Pasaba el tiempo y nadie se acercaba a socorrer a la pequeña bruja, nadie quería dar los datos del suceso cuando llegasen los aurores, las imperdonables en la calle eran registradas por el Departamento de Uso Indebido de la Magia.

El reloj martilleó las diez y cuarto y los aurores hicieron su aparición.

James sonrió al tropezar con Sirius, un aviso del Ministerio había adelantado la salida desde el Valle de Godric, y lo había dejado a la entrada de la estación con Remus y su padre.

- ¿Llevas mucho rato aquí?- preguntó el joven de gafas emocionado- Mi padre recibió un aviso del Ministerio, ¿Quién ha lanzado el Crucio?

Regulus se alejó cabizbajo, no estaba dispuesto a decir ni una palabra, no contra un exalumno de su casa, y la mayoría de chicos que había allí opinaban lo mismo, los de Slytherin eran los que más madrugaban y dejaban a sus hijos en el andén o subidos en el tren tras darle una gran cantidad de dinero. La señora Black les daba el dinero en casa, así se despedía antes de ellos.

El chico no reaccionaba y James le agitó la mano por delante.

- Sirius, ¿Qué pasa?- parecía que ese chico no pudiese perder la sonrisa en el rostro, era lo que lo hacía condenadamente atractivo- ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

Al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba se acercó a su padre pero éste negó con la cabeza, no era un espectáculo demasiado grato de ver. La niña que había sobre la vía era de primero y tenía varios huesos rotos, aparte de un corte en la rodilla y la mejilla enrojecida. Un charco de sangre se iba extendiendo bajo la cabeza.

Remus se quedó al lado de Sirius y estudio la cara del chico, algo gordo tenía que haber pasado para que su amigo perdiese el color. Según él, su amigo se reiría el día de su muerte.

- Sirius, ¿Qué…?- se detuvo. Sirius señalaba el baúl de Ada Steen y luego miraba hacia el tren en donde varios adultos se habían congregado, entre ellos su padre y el señor Potter.

La niña era alzada a punta de varita, una mujer se acercó a la carrera y la revisó en el aire. Agitó varias veces la varita sobre el cuerpo de la niña hasta que esta recuperó la consciencia. El señor Potter sonrió y abrazó a la niña.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías en las vías?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Quién te ha atacado?

Ada negó con la cabeza, no recordaba nada, sólo un tremendo dolor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, un fuerte impacto y luego nada. Oscuridad. Cómo cada vez que le daba un ataque.

James se acercó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla enrojecida.

- Soy James Potter, un placer- aunque le faltaban muchos kilos tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, a James le gustaban las chicas de ojos azules. Él los tenía como su padre, marrón claro- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Los adultos rieron ante la galantería del chico y Charlus negó con la cabeza, su hijo no tenía remedio. Le encantaba su arrojo, tenía el auténtico espíritu de Gryffindor.

- ¿James?- Ada lo miró extrañada, entonces recordó que Lucía le había quitado un hechizo y ella había recuperado su aspecto real- Soy Ada.

- ¿Hada?- el chico la miró sonriente- ¿Hada de los Bosques?

- Ada sin hache, capullo- le molestaba que no se acordasen de ella. Pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo, allí donde fuese pasaba desapercibida. Incluso su entrenadora olvidaba su nombre de continuo, siempre la señalaba con el dedo cuando llegaba su turno de barra.

- ¡Steen! ¿Qué te has hecho? ¿No tenías el pelo corto?

- Mi madre pidió a alguien que me colocase un hechizo para ocultar mi apariencia a mi familia- repitió las palabras que su tío John le había dicho a su amigo Samuel, un amigo demasiado íntimo por apreciación de la niña, de hecho los había pillado charlando en la cama de sus padres tal y como vinieron al mundo, justo antes de salir hacia la estación, pero esa parte se la saltó- Bueno, es una historia muy larga.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. Un brazo tiró de él y lo alejó unos pasos.

- ¿La conoces?- le preguntó Charlus- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- No lo sé- aseguró el muchacho- Quizás haya visto un fantasma.

- James, todos podemos ver fantasmas.

- Sí, pero ella es incapaz de distinguirlos con personas reales. ¿Recuerdas de la chica de la que os hablé esta mañana, la que intentó esquivar el carruaje del callejón?- el hombre asintió con la cabeza- Es ella, empieza este año.

Sirius se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un galeón que colocó en la mano de Remus.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Tan pobre me ves que me das limosna?- bromeó el chico.

- En el tren os cuento, si Ada no queda en Gryffindor el sombrero se ha vuelto loco. Hasta mi madre ha dicho que quedará en Gryffindor, lo dijo conmigo y se que ella no falla. Sólo estoy pagando la apuesta.

- Hola chicos- saludó un chico más bajito con el pelo algo más largo de lo normal y de un rubio dorado con reflejos blancos- Por fin he convencido a mi padre para que me acerque a mí antes de dejar a mi hermana en el gimnasio.

- Hola Peter- devolvieron el saludo los otros dos.

- ¿Quién es la niña?- y señaló con el dedo a Ada- Es bonita.

- Es Ada- respondió Sirius.

- ¿Ada? ¿La del callejón?- el chico flipaba en colores.

- Resulta que su madre hizo que le colocasen un hechizo permanente.

- ¿Pero no era squib?- el chico no entendía nada.

- Sí y también un fantasma. No viniste al entierro y no viste como era- Remus miró a su amigo, parecía contrariado. Bueno, todos sabían que a Sirius no le gustaba perder una apuesta.

- Sirius- Remus intentó devolverle el galeón- dámelo en Hogwarts si gano.

Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza y empezó a empujar el carrito que cargaba los dos baúles y las dos jaulas, una de ellas vacía.

- Quédatelo, sé que quedará en nuestra casa- afirmó el moreno.

Peter miró a Remus y también le entregó un galeón.

- Sí él dice que quedará en Gryffindor es porque lo hará. Si tuviese la mínima duda seguiría defendiendo su idea- Remus se encogió de hombros y se guardó los dos galeones en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Si sus amigos se empeñaban en darle la razón, allá ellos. Sabía que ese dinero no se lo podía gastar por si acaso había errado el juicio.

Charlus Potter revolvió el pelo de su hijo y le ayudó a subir el baúl al piso de arriba.

Aunque desde fuera no se pudiese apreciar, todos los baúles se colocaban allí y luego los elfos se encargaban de trasladarlos desde la estación de Hogsmade a cada habitación correspondiente.

- James, estudia por favor- le rogó el auror.

- Sí papá, te lo prometo- aseguró el muchacho.

- Y no te metas en líos, no quiero recibir ninguna carta del director la primera semana- le advirtió su padre.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudo prometérselo a su padre.

- Dí que lo prometes- le rogó el hombre con una mueca de susto- Anda, dí: "Lo prometo papá"

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No podía prometer algo así.

- Sabes que tu madre te quitará la escoba como le llegue una carta de Albus, estas advertido.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y bajó del tren. James se quedó mirándolo y gritó:

- ¡Te prometo que intentaré no meterme en líos la primera semana!

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió con el brazo extendido un buen rato hasta que el tren desapareció de su vista.

Sabía que no había mejor lugar que Hogwarts para su hijo, pero lo echaban en falta en casa. Había una inusitada tranquilidad que Charlus llenaba con horas de trabajo, pero terminaba revisando los álbumes familiares, con las fotografías mágicas en movimiento.

Y "por haches o por bes" siempre cerraba llorando en silencio.

John Lupin también se alejaba triste, Remus era lo único que le quedaba, su mujer había faltado el año anterior y la casa se le antojaba irremediablemente triste cada primero de Septiembre.

Ada seguía contemplando el paisaje plantada al lado de la puerta, su tío le había pedido que se colocase el uniforme antes de salir de casa, la túnica y llevase la varita en su bolsillo. Que no la utilizase bajo ningún concepto, pero que la llevase encima, por si acaso.

Un chico alto y de los cursos superiores con una insignia en su túnica se quedó mirando a la niña. Era moreno de pelo, de cuerpo atlético y tez blanquecina.

- Hola- la saludó con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ada lo miró y posó de nuevo la vista en el cristal.

- Soy Frank Longbotton, prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ada- respondió la niña sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

- Hola Ada. Perdona, pero no puedes estar en el pasillo durante el viaje. Cada alumno debe estar en un compartimento.

- Eso es imposible- afirmó la niña- No hay tantos compartimentos, no era tan largo el tren.

El joven sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Puedes compartirlo con otras personas. Los de primero se suelen colocar a mitad del tren. Seguro que alguien te deja entrar en el suyo- le tendió la mano pero la apartó cuando la niña lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Quizás querrías estar con los Slytherin. ¿Conoces a alguien?

Ada abrió los ojos como platos, una chispa acababa de saltar en su cabeza, por algo sabía que estar en el vagón de los Slytherin no era demasiado buena idea.

- No- negó con la cabeza- Bueno sí, a Sirius, James, Peter y Remus.

Frank la miró divertido, ¿En serio conocía a esos cuatro chicos o sus gamberradas ya habían salido de Hogwarts?

- ¿En serio?- preguntó curioso- ¿Me los podrías describir?

- Claro, Peter es más o menos de mi altura, pero tiene el pelo dorado y los ojos azules, Remus es bastante más alto, de hecho es el más alto de los cuatro, con el pelo a lo Ringo Star, castaño, de espaldas anchas y los ojos dorados, Sirius es un poco más bajo y más delgado, de pelo negro brillante y ojos grises. Y por último James, es casi de la misma estatura que Sirius- la niña levantó el brazo por encima de su cabeza- más o menos así, va siempre despeinado y lleva gafas.

- ¿Cuál es su posición de Quidditch?- preguntó Frank, se había tropezado con muchas chicas que aseguraban ser amigas de ellos y les habían dicho hasta su fecha de cumpleaños, todas sabían en qué posición jugaba James Potter.

- ¿Quidditch?- Ada se quedó mirando a Frank y se encogió de hombros, se lo habían dicho en el callejón no lo recordaba, ese día tenía cosas más importantes para fijarse- ¿Portero?

- ¿Portero?- Frank se quedó más que sorprendido- ¿Eres hija de muggles? No lo aparentas, hubiera jurado que te pareces a Elladora Black. Tus ojos son como los de ella, entre verde y azul.

Ada se encogió de hombros, John no había querido hablarle de su familia por más que ella quisiera conocer a sus parientes, se había limitado a decirle que sólo unos pocos quedaban con vida. Luego en la estación había conocido a la madre de Sirius, y sabía que por parte de su madre eran familiares lejanos. Muy lejanos, eso sí.

- ¿No sabes si eres hija de muggles? ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

- Steen- respondió decidida, el chico podía intimidar bastante.

- No me suena, ¿Y el apellido de tu madre?

- Hitchens- respondió sin más.

- Hitchens- respondió el joven- Ese me suena de algo, mamá lo ha nombrado en casa alguna vez.

Ada enarcó las cejas y miró al chico que tenía delante, la última vez que lo había visto estaba bastante confusa.

- Hola Frank- saludó James a su capitán.

Frank se dio la vuelta y vio al chico, señaló a Ada con la varita y ésta retrocedió asustada.

El chico se sorprendió y bajó la varita.

- Tranquila, no pienso hechizarte- le aseguró el prefecto.

- ¿Aún no has encontrado compartimento?- James se dirigió a Ada.

- No lo he buscado, ¿Quién querría estar con la hija de unos squibs?- preguntó con odio.

- Bonita forma de hablar de tus padres- Frank le espetó enojado.

-¡ Tú que sabrás!- gritó Ada haciendo retroceder a los dos chicos.

Las puertas de los compartimentos cercanos se abrieron de golpe y una multitud de cabezas se asomaron por ellas.

- Dejadme en paz, no le hago daño a nadie si me quedo aquí- aseguró la niña volviendo a clavar la vista en la campiña inglesa, le encantaban las tonalidades ocres del paisaje.

Frank miró a James y éste negó con la cabeza.

- Dice que la conoces y que también conoce a los Merodeadores, pero hay un montón de chicas que afirman lo mismo. Estaba a punto de llevarla a vuestro compartimento, no sabe en que posición juegas. El resto de niñas sí lo sabían.

El chico se revolvió el pelo con aires de superioridad y sonrió de medio lado.

- Uno que sabe como tratarlas- Frank comenzó a partirse de risa del niño. Era su primer año como prefecto y capitán de la casa de Gryffindor. Su sexto año en el colegio.

- Bueno, si la conoces ayúdala, no me gustaría quitarle puntos antes de ser seleccionada. No pude estar por el pasillo y eso también va por ti, Cazador.

James asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó sobre la puerta del vagón, la niña tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

- Sirius nos ha contado lo que pasó en el andén- la niña siguió con la vista clavada en el exterior, sin muestras de estar escuchándolo- Hemos decidido quedarnos contigo en el castillo estas Navidades.

Ada se giró para contemplarlo con la boca abierta de pura sorpresa.

- ¿Qué habéis decidido? ¿Y mi opinión?

- Tú opinión no la sabemos, pero suponíamos que nos estarías eternamente agradecida. Ya has oído a Frank, todas las chicas quieren estar con los Merodeadores.

La niña se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cola del tren, impactada aún con la decisión que había tomado ese grupo llamado Los Merodeadores, James la seguía a paso ligero, la niña estaba a punto de echar a correr.

- Espera- le pidió agarrándola de la mano- Sirius no pensaba volver a su casa y pensó que tu tampoco querrías volver después de lo que te hizo John. Pero si quieres volver a tu casa, pues nada. Sólo que sepas que nosotros hemos decidido pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts, a mis padres no creo que les haga mucha gracia, pero lo aceptarán si es mi decisión.

Ada detuvo la marcha y se giró para mirar directamente a James.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

- ¿El qué?

- Pues todo, lo de las Navidades, lo de Sirius, lo de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué tú si quieres hablar conmigo?

- Me caes bien y Sirius está preocupado por ti.

- ¿En serio?- ironizó la niña.

- No le hagas mucho caso, siempre le han prohibido exteriorizar los sentimientos, por eso parece tan arisco. Pero es muy buena persona. Él no opina como los de su familia.

- ¿Los de su familia? Sé lo que opina su madre, que yo no tengo derecho a existir.

- Bueno, eso en parte. Walburga odia a los muggles.

- Pero yo soy una bruja- James sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, la niña intentó corregirse pero el chico estaba a punto de partirse de risa de la emoción, por fin lo había asimilado- Quiero decir, mis padres eran squibs, peros el resto de mi familia no.

El chico cada vez sonreía más, a punto de enseñar los dientes. Ada le propinó un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta.

- ¡No te rías!- se desesperó la niña.

- ¡No lo hago! Pero ven conmigo y dile a Sirius todo lo que me acabas de decir a mí- la volvió a coger de la mano, pasó por delante de ella y la arrastró hacia la cola del tren.

Los últimos vagones siempre eran los más tranquilos y la señora del carrito empezaba su ronda desde allí, los que se sentaban en los primeros vagones se tenían que conformar con las chucherías que a nadie le gustaban.

El chico abrió la puerta de un compartimento y dejó que Ada pasase primero, luego cerró la puerta.

- Hola Ada- saludaron Remus y Peter a la vez.

- Hola- devolvió el saludo la niña.

- Dí lo que acabas de decir- le exigió James con ligeros golpecitos sobre su hombro.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué mis padres eran squibs? Eso ya lo sabéis.

- No, eso no, lo otro.

- ¿Qué Walburga me odia?- Ada no sabía a dónde quería llegar James, ¿Qué quería que dijese?

Sirius dejó de mirar por la ventana y la atravesó con la mirada. Su madre no odiaba a esa niña, se lo había visto en los ojos, Ada había conseguido impresionar a Walburga y dejarla sin palabras. Y encima, se hacía la tonta. A veces se comportaba como un Slytherin y cuando sacaba el genio tenía el valor de los Gryffindor. Walburga la había hecho enfadar y había contestado. Lo mismo que le pasaba a él en casa, por eso discutía tanto con su madre, él nunca se podía callar cuando su madre empezaba a despotricar de su director.

- Mi madre no te odia. Odia que seas hija de squibs y que seas la reencarnación de Isla- le aclaró el chico de ojos grises, con un almohadón apretado sobre su pecho.

- Los únicos que no han sido magos en mi familia han sido mis padres, el resto perteneció a Slytherin o a las otras escuelas- sentenció la niña con orgullo.

- ¡Bingo!- James alzó un puño al aire y gritó con júbilo- Lo reconoces.

Ada lo miró de reojo, ese chico estaba como un cencerro.

- Le hablé a mi madre de ti esta mañana, después del entierro y me dijo que Isla dejó unas cláusulas antes de que su cámara se pudiese abrir. Su parte heredada de los Black quedó sentenciada en unas frases.

- Yo no he pedido ser esa bruja.

- Ninguno pedimos nuestro destino- le aclaró Remus- Pero es nuestra condición. La aceptamos.

- Pero yo vivía muy bien sin magia- se quejó la niña- Sólo me han pasado cosas malas desde que llegó la carta de ese colegio.

Sirius se levantó y encaró a la niña.

- Eso es porque has tropezado con magos indeseables. Los Slytherin son así.

- Con vosotros también me pasaron cosas malas y sois de Gryffindor.

- Bueno, no todos los Gryffindor son como nosotros- aseguró Peter- Mira a Evans.

-¿Evans?- Ada se quedó pensativa.

- Sí, la pelirroja que le gusta a Potter- le explicó Remus.

- ¡No me gusta!- se defendió el aludido.

- Claro- ironizó Sirius- Por eso nos pasamos el curso pasado siguiéndola por los pasillos y este curso has cogido Estudios Muggles.

- Me interesa conocer las costumbres de los otros seres que conviven con nosotros- intentó razonar el chico de gafas.

Ada estaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos, en sus libros no había nada sobre Estudios Muggles.

- ¿Por qué yo no tengo esa asignatura?- preguntó la niña.

- Es de tercero, es una optativa- le dijo Remus, volviendo la vista al libro sobre su regazo.

- Sí, tú sólo tienes las básicas, como todos los de primero.

- ¿Las básicas?- los chicos asintieron con la cabeza- ¿Cuáles?

James la miró divertido y la hizo sentarse a su lado, Sirius volvió a su asiento, enfrente de la niña.

- Transformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Vuelo, Hechizos, Historia de la Magia, Pociones, Astronomía y Herbología- sentenció James.

- En el primer Semestre- aclaró Remus- En el segundo tendrás una introducción a Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia, Adivinación y Runas Antiguas.

- ¡Doce asignaturas!- se escandalizó la niña- ¿Cuántas clases hay a lo largo del día?

En su antiguo colegio sólo tenía seis asignaturas.

- No más de cinco horas de clase, el resto del tiempo es libre. Hay varios clubs para apuntarse- Sirius estaba a punto de morirse de risa, la cara de espanto en la niña era total.

- ¿Clubs?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Sí- aseguró Peter- Sirius está en el de Ajedrez, el curso pasado ganó el campeonato de Casas de Ajedrez Mágico. Remus está en el de Runas Antiguas, como Evans y McKinnon, James está en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó la niña dudando, no le atraía ninguno de esas asociaciones, no conocía de qué iba ninguna de ellas.

- A ninguna- respondió el chico- Me gustaba la de Pociones, pero no tengo suficiente nota.

- Peter, tú lo que querías era entrar en el Club de las Eminencias de Slughorn- rió Sirius.

- ¿Y qué?- preguntó el muchacho indignado.

- Pues que eso es imposible si no perteneces a Slytherin- le aclaró el muchacho- O te sales como Evans.

- Por lo que veo no le tenéis mucha simpatía a los Slytherin- aseguró Ada con una mueca de disgusto, toda su familia había pertenecido a esa casa.

- No. Son serpientes oportunistas- aclaró James- Si te han de pisotear para conseguir un knut no lo dudarán.

¿Un knut? ¿Qué era un Knut? Debía ser algo valioso si los Slytherin eran capaces de pisar a alguien por conseguir uno, quizás era una piedra preciosa, de las que tenía la abuela, algo así como los brillantes.

Ada seguía en las nubes cuando una mano pasó por delante de su cara, Sirius le estaba hablando.

- …te gustaría estar?- la chica agitó la cabeza intentando volver a la realidad.

- ¿Aún no has decidido en que casa te gustaría estar?- se exaltó el muchacho de ojos grises.

- Me da igual- respondió la niña.

- ¿Qué te da igual!- el chico estaba fuera de sus casillas- ¡Ada Steen Hitchens, más te vale no quedar en Gryffindor!

- ¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos los del compartimento a la vez.

- Porque John te matará como quedes en Gryffindor. Y mi madre se apuntará otro tanto- recalcó el muchacho- Ya acertó conmigo, no le des la satisfacción de que también acierte contigo.

- Tú lo que pasa es que no quieres perder la apuesta- le recriminó la niña- Os dije que no apostaseis a mi costa.

- ¿Qué apuesta ni que ocho cuartos? No hay nada que odie más un Slytherin que a un Gryffindor. Y tú tío es Slytherin.

- También es auror y medimago. Sus mejores amigos son de Gryffindor.

- Miente, seguro. Después de lo que ha hecho en la estación estoy seguro que opina lo mismo que mi familia. Más te vale no quedar en Gryffindor, no querrás pasar por lo mismo que he pasado yo.

- Sus mejores amigos son de Gryffindor- volvió a decir Ada- Y son Aurores.

- ¿Aurores?- James se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Como mi padre.

- ¿También tiene despacho propio?- preguntó la niña.

- En casa- aseguró el muchacho- El del Ministerio lo rechazó, no quería encargarse del papeleo, a él le gusta la acción.

- Pues Lucía García tiene despacho propio y es muy grande. Creo que es algo así como una abogada.

- Lucía García es Abogada- afirmó Sirius.

- ¿Y tú que sabes?- le espetó la niña.

- Estuve con ella antes de conocerte. Mi madre está siendo investigada y la carrera política de mi padre está en el punto de mira, son las consecuencias de gastar un Crucio para castigar a un hijo tuyo. John es de su calaña, un auténtico Slytherin.

Ada recordó la escena tras salir del Consejo de Magos entre Lucía y su tío, la mujer había sugerido algo que a John no le había sentado nada bien y si no llega a ser por la aparición de Moody quizás Sirius se hubiese quedado sin abogada. Su tío tenía un carácter muy raro, en casa solía ser tranquilo e incluso amable, con Samuel incluso era cariñoso, pero en la estación la había castigado de forma ruda y cruel, y había dejado que le faltasen el respeto. Incluso él mismo le había dicho palabras hirientes. Las dos personalidades de John.

- No quiero ser de Slytherin, me volvería loca si tuviese que comportarme diferente según la ocasión. Además, los Slytherin odian a los sangre sucia.

Los chicos la miraron con pena.

- Si Ravenclaw es la casa de los inteligentes está más que claro que no me elegirán allí. Sólo quedan dos casas. Si tú no quieres que vaya a Gryffindor supongo que iré a Hufflepuff.

Sirius parpadeó.

- Ada- habló con ternura- No es que yo no quiera que vayas a Gryffindor, es que no te conviene. No quiero que te hagan daño.

James asintió con la cabeza.

Remus sacó los cuatro galeones de su bolsillo y se los entregó a Peter.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos?- se sorprendió el muchacho.

- Seguramente ganes tú la apuesta- le contestó el licántropo- Apostaste por Hufflepuff.

- Pero no voy a ganar yo. Vas a ganar tú.

- ¿Qué no has escuchado a Ada?- Remus sabía que en el momento el sombrero viese su decisión no dudaría.

- Claro que la he escuchado, pero la decisión es del sombrero, ni tuya, ni mía, ni de Sirius, ni de ella.

- A mí me gustaría que quedase en Gryffindor- James siempre abogaba por su casa- Es la mejor casa del colegio.

- Pero no le conviene- aseguró Sirius.

- A ti tampoco y el sombrero no lo tuvo en cuenta- Peter miraba el suelo.

- Eso es distinto. Yo me sé defender, ella no.

- La mayoría de hijos de muggles que aceptan la magia terminan en Gryffindor, supongo que es así como demuestran su valentía.

- Creo que Peter tiene razón- Remus apartó el libro- Ada terminará en Gryffindor. El dinero, Peter.

El chico se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica y le devolvió las cuatro monedas, con una sonrisa, sus argumentos de normal no eran tenidos en cuenta. En esta ocasión no sólo había sido escuchado, sino que el más aplicado de los cuatro le había dado la razón.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: intento ser fiel a las descripciones de Rowling en sus personajes, a las imágenes que creó la Warner, y las escenas de Electronics Arts, los creadores de este mundo, pero el resto es mío.

Capítulo 6. Una decisión acertada.

El tren se detuvo en la estación del pueblecito.

Ada se había pasado el viaje en silencio, mientras los chicos hablaban de sus cosas, no quería interrumpir. Además, había tenido un par de ataques de Narcolepsia y había aprovechado para dormir.

- Llegamos, por fin- Sirius se levantó y estiró su cuerpo. Haciendo sonar todas sus articulaciones.

Ada se quedó mirándolo y el chico le guiñó un ojo al bajar los brazos. La chica se ruborizó, aún le costaba responder a esos guiños, nunca había aprendido a guiñar un solo ojo, cada vez que lo intentaba ponía caras muy raras. Además, el chico era muy guapo.

- Anda, preciosa. Tú debes coger las barcas- le revolvió el pelo y salió del compartimento.

- ¡Espera!- gritó Ada saliendo de su sopor.

Sirius se detuvo aferrado al marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó a desgana.

- ¿Me ayudas con el baúl?- preguntó la niña en una súplica- Es que John me hizo cargarlo de libros y otras cosas que no estaban en la lista.

- ¿Qué metió John?

- Un pájaro- contestó la niña con asco. Odiaba los pájaros- Me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños, pero le dije que no me gustaban los pájaros y se enfadó.

- ¿Llevas un pájaro en tú baúl?- Sirius miró a la niña incrédulo.

Dos opciones, o el pájaro había muerto asfixiado o las cosas de la niña estaban para tirar.

- Lo metió él cuando abrí la jaula para dejarlo en libertad. Quería que fuese mi mascota, pero yo ya tengo mascota- aseguró la niña con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, un perro del colegio. Estaba abandonado y le daba comida. Supongo que ahora se buscará otro dueño.

- ¿No lo llevaste a tu casa?- pensaba que las mascotas vivían con sus dueños.

- Mi madre era alérgica a los pelos de animal, ni perros ni gatos, por eso me dejaban tener peces y tortugas. No tienen pelo.

El muchacho sonrió, la niña tenía de mascota un perro, un Can, como el nombre de su Constelación. Sabía que el destino era caprichoso.

Toda la línea materna de la niña era de Slytherin, ella adoraba la vida muggle, se enfadaba cuando decían algo en su contra, temeraria y seria. Ada siempre sonreía. Le recordaba tanto a él que le asustaba. Si el sombrero veía lo mismo no dudaría en enviarla a Gryffindor, y eso no le convenía. Sirius sabía que no le convenía.

- ¿Te gustan los reptiles?- preguntó curioso abandonando el compartimento seguido de Ada.

- No- respondió la niña- Me ponen los pelos de punta. Me pasa como con los pájaros.

- Pero tenías tortugas- le recalcó el muchacho.

- Me las regaló mi madre, no podía rechazarlas.

- Rechazaste el pájaro de John- le recordó Sirius- ¿Qué diferencia hay?

- Era igual que el que trajo la carta de Hogwarts.

- ¿Te compró una lechuza y la soltaste?- la niña afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

La miró indecisa y susurró: "Me dan miedo los pájaros".

- ¿Te dan miedo las lechuzas!- gritó en medio del pasillo.

- ¡Sssssssssh!- hacia ademán con las manos para que bajase la voz.

Las chicas de alrededor la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, el chico reía con ganas.

- Ada, pero si son inofensivas. Además, es un buen regalo, así podrás cartearte siempre que quieras.

- También puedo enviar la carta desde un buzón.

- ¿Qué es un buzón?

- Un saco grande metálico en donde se ponen las cartas- Sirius la miró dubitativo- Los tienes que haber visto en Londres, en nuestra calle hay uno, de color negro.

- ¿La falora que no hace luz?

Ada se atragantó con la risa, ¿Falora? ¿Qué el muchacho tenía algún problema y cambiaba las sílabas de sitio?

- Hola Sirius- se acercó una chica preciosa con una melena castaña llena de bucles bien cuidados- ¿Conoces a esta niña?

- Pues sí, es vecina mía y empieza este año- respondió Sirius de manera cortante.

Pero la muchacha no se inmutó y contoneó las caderas delante de él.

- Los sangre pura siempre se juntan con lo mejor. ¿Cuál es tu apellido pequeña?

- Se llama Ada Steen, y ella es hija de squibs.

Ada confirmó las palabras de su vecino.

- Sí, mis padres eran gente no mágica- la chica los miró horrorizada y salió con la mano sobre la boca- De Slytherin, ¿A qué sí?

Sirius sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

- No, ella es de Hufflepuff.

- Pues no quiero ir a esa casa- decidió Ada.

- Peque, en serio, Gryffindor no te conviene. Piensa en lechuzas cuando McGonagall te coloque el sombrero en la cabeza.

Salieron del tren y la niña se quedó con el grupo de los de primero. Muchos niños como ella, aunque hijos de magos, tenían el mismo nerviosismo. Allí todos eran iguales.

Un chico de su estatura se acercó hasta ella y le tendió la mano.

- Soy Rufus Cornelius- saludó a la niña.

- Ada Steen- respondió el saludo- ¿Mago?

- Cien por cien- bromeó el chico- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Veinticinco por cien?- dudó la niña.

- ¿Veinticinco? Entonces sólo una rama de tu familia es mágica, eres una mestiza- le dio un codazo cariñoso y le guiñó un ojo.

- Sí, mi madre era squib, pero el resto de su familia perteneció a Slytherin. Mi padre también era squib, pero el resto eran magos que estudiaron en otras escuelas.

- Bueno, no todas las familias son perfectas- le sonrió y le colocó un brazo por encima de los hombros- Mi tío también fue de Slytherin, ahora opta por el cargo de Ministro. Mi madre fue de Hufflepuff. ¿A qué casa te gustaría ir?

- A Gryffindor, pero Sirius dice que no me conviene.

- Seguro que es un Slytherin, ellos no se llevan demasiado bien.

- No, él es de Gryffindor, pero toda su familia es de Slytherin, tiene un hermano que también es de Slytherin.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es su apellido?

- Black. Sirius Black- respondió la niña con suficiencia.

- Vaya, entonces debe ser el rebelde de los Black, gracias a la demanda que puso contra sus padres mi tío ha ganado muchos puntos entre los votantes.

Un hombre altísimo se quedó mirándolos desde lo alto, hacía la corpulencia de tres adultos y superaba la estatura del aro de una canasta. Ada retrocedió acongojada pero Rufus la cogió de la mano.

- Los Gryffindor no demuestran miedo, ellos tienen coraje. Si quieres estar en Gryffindor no debes asustarte- le susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un semigigante, es el Cuidador de los Terrenos del Castillo.

- ¿Castillo?

Rufus señaló hacia la montaña y sonrió.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que Hogwarts es un castillo?

Ada negó con la cabeza.

- Pues sí, es un castillo enorme. Si quieres podemos recorrerlo juntos. Siempre y cuando no prefieras hacerlo con Sirius.

Ada negó con la cabeza.

- Hay fantasmas, eso me explicó mi madre. Cada casa tiene su propio fantasma, es como su protector- aseguró Rufus.

- Por favor, los de primero síganme- la voz sonó distorsionada por la potencia del semigigante y la mayoría se tapó los oídos.

Los mayores pasaban por su lado saludándolo y despidiéndose de él con la mano.

Sirius seguía a sus amigos, pensando que en pocos minutos sabría en que casa había quedado Ada, por su bien que no quedase en Gryffindor.

Los de primero siguieron al semigigante por una empinada cuesta hasta la falda de la colina, Ada resbaló varias veces, pero por suerte Rufus tenía buenos reflejos y evitó que la niña se manchase la túnica de barro. La pendiente estaba embarrada, y Ada no fue la única que patinó.

Llegaron a los pies de un gran lago y su nuevo amigo le señaló el castillo que se alzaba ante ellos, a la otra orilla del lago.

- Uau…- Ada no pudo articular nada más. No había visto un castillo tan grande en su vida, tan grande y que no estuviese en ruinas.

- ¿Genial, verdad?- el chico la sujetó de la mano para ayudarla a subir al bote.

- Rufus, ¿Tú conocías Hogwarts?- preguntó sentándose en un lateral.

Metió la mano en el agua, pero las palabras del semigigante hizo que la retirase al instante.

- ¡No saquen los brazos de los botes! ¡Manténganse unos al lado de los otros! ¡Dos por bote! En orden, por favor- el hombre les daba las instrucciones necesarias para que el viaje hasta las puertas del castillo fuera lo más apacible posible.

Ada miró a su compañero de viaje y se secó la mano en la túnica. El agua estaba caliente a diferencia de la temperatura del aire.

Sobre la superficie del lago se reflejaban cada uno de los farolillos de las barcas, la primera era ocupada por Rubeus Hagrid, el Guardián de los Terrenos del Castillo, el semigigante.

Ada y Rufus disfrutaban del paseo, las barcas se movían solas, sin que nadie remase.

Se miraron y se sonrieron, emocionados y temerosos a la vez.

- Sirius, ¿De verdad no quieres que Ada quede en Gryffindor?- James seguía pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

- No le conviene, lo podría pasar mal en casa.

- ¿Te gusta Ada?- Remus miraba el caballo escuálido alado que tiraba del carruaje.

- No me disgusta, ha mejorado un poco- respondió el chico.

- Ha mejorado bastante, ayer tenía pinta de niño y hoy nadie duda que es una fémina- replicó James.

- No me refería a su aspecto.

- Sí, le quedan mejor los ojos azules, le hacen juego con esos pendientes de bolita.

- Tiene los ojos verdes- aclaró Remus.

- De eso nada, tiene los ojos azules. Y el pelo dorado.

- En el tren me fijé y los tiene verdes.

- ¡Sirius! ¿Azules o verdes?- James quería que lo apoyase su amigo.

El chico desvió la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

Sus amigos lo miraron preocupados, Sirius no solía evitar las discusiones, le gustaba encender la llama y ver correr la pólvora.

- Son azules- sentenció James.

- Verdes- le devolvió Remus.

- Igual son azul verdosos- propuso Peter- Igual le pasa como a mi hermana y le cambian según la luz.

- Peter, tu hermana tiene los ojos azules como tú- le reclamó James.

- Sí, pero en penumbra se le ven más oscuros.

- Y todos los gatos son pardos de noche- Remus estaba harto de la conversación.

Los carruajes pararon ante las puertas del colegio y los alumnos de segundo, tercero y cursos superiores bajaron de ellos. Charlando animadamente.

Se encaminaron todos hacia el comedor, debían estar sentados antes de que llegasen los de primero, y cuanto antes se sentasen antes empezaría el banquete de bienvenida.

Los Merodeadores se sentaron por la mitad de la mesa, pegada a la pared derecha, los Slytherin estaban justo al otro lado del comedor, lanzándoles miradas llenas de odio, salvo un chico de melena grasienta que miraba enamorado a una chica pelirroja.

- No te quita los ojos de encima- la compañera de al lado se fijaba en el joven Slytherin.

- Sólo es un amigo, Marlene- respondió Lily.

- Sí, pero está buenísimo. Preséntamelo- le rogó su compañera.

- Pero si ya lo conoces- protestó la pelirroja.

- Pues háblale bien de mí.

- Siempre hablo bien de ti- se quejó la chica- Aunque debería decir que no te lo mereces.

- Lo dices por Meadowes- Marlene McKinnon enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos- Te dije que fue él quien me tiró los trastos.

- Sabías que Dorcas me gustaba.

- No es cierto. Me lo dijiste después de salir con él.

- Te dejé los apuntes de Transformaciones. Su nombre estaba rodeado con corazones. Hasta Remus sabía que me gustaba.

- Tú le gustas a Remus. Tienes suerte.

Lily le golpeó la cabeza por semejante estupidez. Remus sólo era compañero suyo de casa y estaba en el mismo grupo de estudio, porque era de los pocos que iba a la biblioteca, aún así se mantenía algo apartada porque sus amigos solían molestarla.

- Hola Evans- saludó James sentándose enfrente de la chica.

Marlene levantó la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura. James también estaba bueno, además era jugador de Quidditch, e iba a su casa.

- Hola Potter- le devolvió el saludo a desgana.

Marlene seguía sonriendo, Sirius se acababa de sentar a su lado, hoy era su día de suerte.

- ¿Qué tal el verano Sirius?- preguntó como si fuese íntimo de toda la vida.

- Como todos, con ganas de que acabase- respondió el chico- Allí está, chicos.

Sirius miraba hacia las puertas del comedor, los de primero entraban precedidos de la jefa de su casa. La mujer llevaba la misma pinta de hueso que el curso anterior.

Los chicos se sentaron y miraron a una niña de cabello lacio y rubio. Lo que más destacaba eran unos pendientes en sus orejas, unas bolitas azul cielo, pequeñas.

- Son iguales a los pendientes de Ada- aseguró Lily mirando la niña en la que los Merodeadores habían posado la mirada.

- Es que es Ada- replicó Peter- Su madre hizo que le colocasen un hechizo permanente nada más nacer.

- ¿Por qué? Ahora es más bonita.

- Eso mismo pienso yo- contestó el chico- Oye Evans, tú tienes los ojos verdes, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

- Remus, Ada los tiene azules- sentenció el chico bajito.

- Si hablamos de la misma Ada del callejón, recuerdo que los tenía azules con piquitas doradas, parecidos a los de Dorcas- soltó la pelirroja sin pensar- mezclados con los de James.

El aludido sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la chica de enfrente, ese curso Lily estaba mucho más bonita que el anterior, ya se había dado cuenta en el callejón.

- ¿Qué pasa ya te cae bien?- le susurró su amiga al oído.

Lily la miró como si le acabasen de saltar las tuercas y negó con la cabeza.

- Pues lo acabas de llamar James.

- ¿Es su nombre, no? Es el tercer año, creo que ya tengo derecho a llamarlo por su nombre. En mi antiguo colegio todos nos llamábamos por el nombre- explicó la pelirroja.

- A mí no me importa que me llames James- el chico estaba dichoso- ¿Te puedo llamar Lily?

- Mientras no lo grites en medio del pasillo- accedió la chica.

La selección había comenzado hacia un buen rato, pocos niños quedaban por seleccionar, entre ellos Ada Steen.

Rufus Cornelius había sido enviado a Hufflepuff como su madre, y el chico estaba eufórico, él tampoco quería ir a la casa de las serpientes. Su tío era demasiado enrevesado.

- Señorita Steen. Ada Steen- el comedor se quedó en silencio, ya había corrido la voz que la niña había estado en el mismo compartimento de los chicos más codiciados de todo el colegio.

Los pocos niños que quedaban por seleccionar se separaron abriendo un pasillo, Ada miró a la señora y avanzó hacia ella. Sin mirar el suelo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya estaba tirada en el suelo, había tropezado con los escalones de la tarima de la mesa de los profesores, tras uno de sus ataques.

La profesora McGonagall hizo callar las risas entre los estudiantes, pero algunos profesores aún seguían con los ojos achinados y lágrimas entre los párpados. Muchos se tapaban la boca con una mano.

- Torpe- soltó Sirius alto.

Todo el mundo lo pudo escuchar, James lo miró divertido y aguantándose la risa.

Lily también sonreía al igual que Remus, Peter reía por lo bajo y Marlene se mordía el labio para no estallar en carcajadas.

Ada se levantó del suelo muerta de vergüenza, con la mente totalmente en blanco y se sentó en el banquito que señalaba McGonagall con un dedo, en la otra mano llevaba el sombrero seleccionador.

Cuando la niña se colocó perfectamente sobre el banquito, dejando sus delgadas piernas al aire, la bruja le colocó el sombrero, no había quedado ajustado sobre su cabeza y ya estaba gritando la casa a la que la enviaba.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius abrió los ojos como platos, Regulus comenzó a aplaudir dejando a los chicos de su casa estupefactos.

- ¿Por qué aplaudes?- le preguntó su amigo Nott mosqueado.

- Es una sangre sucia y el resto de su familia perteneció a Slytherin- soltó el moreno de ojos grises, sin decirle que había retado a Sirius a dejarse el club de ajedrez si Ada entraba en Gryffindor- Ha ido a parar dónde le corresponde.

El moreno de Gryffindor se golpeó la frente en la mesa y reiteró la acción, a la vez que repetía: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" se acordaba de la apuesta con Regulus.

- Sirius, ¿Estás bien?- Marlene estaba realmente preocupada.

Peter se echó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y le devolvió las monedas a Remus.

- ¿Habéis apostado?- se escandalizó la pelirroja.

Remus aceptó las monedas con orgullo y saludó a la niña que se había sentado al final de la mesa. La niña se mantenía en silencio sin dejar de mirar a Sirius, ¿Por qué se daba golpes en la mesa?

Una chica castaña clara y de bonitos ojos negros intentaba que el chico dejase de golpearse.

Lily también la saludó desde la mitad de la mesa.

- ¿Los conoces?- le preguntó una niña de melena morena y con las mejillas sonrosadas,

señalando a los mayores- ¿Alguno es de tu familia?

Ada asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, los conocí en el callejón Diagon, me acompañaron a por la varita y los uniformes- reconoció la niña.

- Qué suerte que hayas quedado en la misma casa, mis padres se van a poner de los nervios, se supone que yo tendría que ser de Ravenclaw como ellos, y mírame, aquí en Gryffindor. Qué cruel es el destino- habló la niña con pesar.

- Totalmente de acuerdo- aclaró una segunda niña que había sido seleccionada aquél año para la casa de los leones- Me llamo Emmiline Vance. Pero me podéis llamar Emil.

Ada se quedó sorprendida, la niña acababa de sentarse a su lado y le tendía la mano, se había colado en la conversación sin permiso e irradiaba sencillez y simpatía. Llevaba una melenita rubia ceniza y tenía la nariz ancha como la un cerdito.

- Yo me llamo Hestia Jones. Pero todos me llaman Hes- aseguró la morena con una hermosa sonrisa también.

Ada no se atrevía a hablar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Emil mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Ada. Sin ache. Ada Steen- respondió decidida.

- Encantada de conocerte Ada sin ache- bromearon las dos niñas a la vez. Se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

Ada negó con la cabeza y emitió una sencilla sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos.

- ¡Vaya!- gritaron las dos a la vez- ¿Cómo haces eso?

Ada saltó del banco cuando al destapar Hes una de las fuentes apareció la cabeza de un hombre. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas reclamando la atención del comedor.

Salió corriendo del comedor y se vió en medio de un castillo desierto. A oscuras, lleno de cuadros por todas partes y los cuadros se movían y la saludaban al pasar.

Sirius dejó de golpearse contra la mesa y posó la vista en la niña.

Ada ni siquiera lo miró al pasar por su lado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó flipando en colores.

Ada acababa de salir del comedor.

- Creo que Nick acaba de gastar la broma de todos los años a los de primero- Remus miraba a las dos niñas que momentos antes estaban charlando con Ada.

- Pues va apañada como tenga esa reacción cada vez que vea a un fantasma- Marlene no había escuchado un grito de tanto pánico en su vida- El resto no tardará en aparecerse y acaba de salir por donde suelen entrar.

- Eso es porque algunos no han asimilado que llevan siglos muertos y siguen gastando las puertas- afirmó James- Espero que no tropiece con Peeves.

Ada caminaba por el pasillo a tientas, con su varita en el bolsillo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces por aquí, jovencita? ¿Ya has terminado de cenar?- la voz sonó a sus espaldas y la niña se detuvo.

Un hombre de porte aristocrático con una casaca verde esmeralda la contemplaba con la mirada sombría.

- Lo siento señor. Vi la cabeza de un hombre en la sopa y me asusté- reconoció la niña.

- ¿La cabeza de un hombre?- preguntó el hombre- ¿Por un casual no tendría los ojos azules, la lengua fuera y el pelo gris y con caracolillos?

Ada se quedó en silencio y encogió los hombros, no le había dado tiempo a descubrir el aspecto del hombre. Su reacción fue instantánea, si se trataba de una broma de los magos de alrededor no tenía ninguna gracia.

- ¿Así que no te quedaste a verlo, cierto? Bueno, ese es Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la casa de Gryffindor. No te preocupes, hablaré con él y le pediré cortésmente que no asuste a los niños de mi casa. Antes solía asustar sólo a los nuevos de su casa, le pediré que siga así. Por cierto, yo soy el Barón Sanguinario- Ada tragó con fuerza y se quedó pálida cuando el hombre atravesó la pared.

La niña intentó seguirlo, al cabo de unos segundos pero se golpeó contra la fría y dura piedra de la pared, provocándose un feo chichón en la frente. Su estómago rugió con fuerza y decidió volver al comedor.

Cuando atravesó las puertas todos comían con personas volando alrededor, era raro, pues esas personas llevaban ropas extrañas, más extrañas que la túnica de los magos, eran ropas de otra época.

- Volvió- anunció Peter señalando la puerta del recinto.

Sirius dejó de roer su muslo de pollo y la saludó con el brazo.

James repitió la acción y Remus se levantó del banco cuando la niña llegó a la altura de los Merodeadores, llevaba un golpe tremendo en la frente, que mostraba un arañazo con gotitas de sangre y un hinchazón del tamaño de un Knut.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó el adolescente señalando su chichón.

- Me golpeé con la pared- reconoció la niña.

- Torpe- repitió Sirius.

Remus se fijó en los ojos de la niña, quería descubrir el color, pero la niña miraba directamente a Sirius.

- Sirius, ¿De qué color tiene los ojos?- preguntó James, intentando descubrir lo mismo que su amigo Remus.

El chico levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una niña contenida, de ojos verdes.

- ¡Verdes!- exclamó el muchacho sorprendido, hubiese jurado que en la estación eran azules.

Se levantó de la silla y contempló los iris, decididamente tenía los ojos verdes.

- Igual es por la cantidad de luz- Peter también se los había visto azules.

James se levantó y sacó la varita de su túnica. Encendió la punta y se la acercó a la niña.

Ada intentó retroceder pero Sirius la tenía sujeta de la barbilla y no consiguió alejarse de la luz cegadora.

James apartó la varita cuando la niña cerró los ojos temblando, intentando soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

- Suéltala Sirius- pidió el chico, no pretendía asustarla y mucho menos el primer día de colegio.

Ada se relajó al oír la voz de James, sus latidos dejaron de escucharse y respiró tranquila. Esos chicos, por lo visto, aunque eran bastante rudos no pretendían hacerle daño.

Abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió débilmente, volviendo a hacer brillar sus ojos, que cambiaron a azul.

Sirius y James se taparon la boca al contemplar el cambio de color.

Remus apoyó las manos en la mesa por la impresión, también había visto lo mismo que sus amigos, y era la primera vez que lo veía. Quizás por eso en el callejón llegó a vérselos dorados. Antes le cambiaban de marrón a dorados, bajo el hechizo de su madre. Ahora viraban entre el verde y el azul, y era un cambio instantáneo.

- Peter en parte tenías razón- dijo Remus.

El chico se hinchó de orgullo al escuchar a su amigo.

- ¿En qué?- preguntó curioso.

- Cuando dijiste que posiblemente le cambiaban de color según la luz- le recordó Remus.

Ada se alejaba hacia su sitio, lo que la había asustado era un fantasma. Comenzó a reír, era la primera vez que un fantasma le gastaba una broma.

Se sentó al lado de las nuevas chicas que había conocido y se disculpó.

- Entonces, ¿Es la primera vez que ves un fantasma?- le preguntó la morena- Soy Hes, por si no lo recuerdas.

- Soy corta, pero los nombres de las personas los suelo recordar a la primera- respondió Ada muerta de la risa.

Hes y Emil la siguieron y en unos momentos toda la mesa de Gryffindor reía.

Miles de cosas deliciosas se repartían por toda la mesa, lo que más le gustó es que los postres estaban servidos a la vez que todos los platos, su madre solía castigarla sin postre si no se terminaba el primer plato. Su huesudo cuerpo podía demostrarlo. Aunque Ada no se quejaba, había heredado la tendencia a engordar de los Steen. Pero no era por eso por lo que no podía atiborrarse a dulces, su problema era también por parte de su madre, su cerebro se desconectaba cunado el azúcar recuperaba su nivel después de que su páncreas segregase demasiada insulina. Con una dieta estricta lograba mantener el nivel de glucosa en valores aceptables, sin tener que beber la poción.

El director del colegio se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a dar la charla antes de mandar a los estudiantes a sus respectivas casas.

- Bienvenidos a todos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, tanto a los nuevos como a los de los años anteriores- hizo una breve pausa y posó la vista en la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde un trío de niñas de primero reía sin parar, todos los alumnos las taladraron con la mirada y al notarse observadas cesaron de reír- En breve tendrán tiempo de seguir con sus charlas- las regañó el director amablemente, las tres agacharon la cabeza y enterraron la cara entre sus manos, muertas de la vergüenza- Recordarles tanto a los nuevos como a los de cursos anteriores que a las diez deben estar todos en sus respectivas salas. El Bosque Prohibido sigue siendo prohibido- recalcó con pausa- y todos deben llevar el uniforme correctamente. Recuerden que los puntos que les sean sustraídos se les descontarán a sus casas, al igual que todos sus logros sumarán puntos para su casa. Los alumnos de tercero que deseen visitar Hogsmade deberán entregar la autorización firmada por sus tutores al jefe de su casa. El resto de normas las pueden leer en el tablón de anuncios al lado de la oficina del bedel, el señor Flich. Ahora pueden seguir a sus prefectos los de primero, recuerden que la contraseña de las casas se cambia cada viernes, por lo que deberán preguntarles a los responsables de la seguridad en su casa.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Los de primero!- Frank fue el primero en ponerse en pie y reclamar la atención de los niños de su casa.

Hes, Emil y Ada se pusieron en pie, al igual que dos chicos idénticos, con la cara cuadrada y ojos grandes, azul celeste. Los dos pelirrojos y pecosos.

Las niñas se volvieron a mirarlos y ellos las saludaron con la mano a la vez. Dos gotas de agua repitiendo cada movimiento.

- ¿Y a estos que les pasa?- preguntó Hes mosqueada.

- Creo que son gemelos- afirmó Ada.

- Los gemelos son raros entre los magos, sólo en la familia Prewett se dan de normal. Todas las generaciones tienen un par- afirmó Emil- ¿Cómo os llamáis?

- Yo soy Fabian- afirmó el de la derecha levantando la mano izquierda.

- Yo me llamo Gideon- dijo el de la izquierda levantando la derecha.

Chocaron las palmas y comenzaron a correr alrededor de las chicas, a cruzarse y zigzaguear y pararon de repente.

- ¿A qué no sabéis quien somos ahora?- preguntaron los dos al unísono, pero uno levantó la mano izquierda y el otro la derecha.

Emil resopló y señaló al que tenía la mano derecha levantada.

- Tú eres Gideon- afirmó dejándoselos estupefactos.

- Seguro que ha sido chiripa. Vuelve a intentarlo- le pidió Fabian.

Durante todo el camino hasta la Dama Gorda repitieron el proceso, pero Emil siempre acertaba, empezando a desesperarlos. Ada y Hes reían de verlos cada vez hacer más tonterías.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda dejaron de hacer el tonto ante la mirada de reproche de Frank, el chico había tardado más de la cuenta porque los cinco nuevos Gryffindor se habían quedado rezagados en un rellano de las escaleras cambiantes y tuvo que esperarlos hasta que se volvieron a recolocar.

- La contraseña es Mare Nostrum est vitae- el cuadro de la señora retratada les guiñó un ojo y les dejó paso por un pasillo con unas escaleras finales.

Gideon sujetó a Ada con un brazo y Fabian con el otro, la niña se dio cuenta que cada uno la sujetaba con una mano distinta, rompió en carcajadas al darse cuenta que Gideon era diestro y Fabian zurdo, por eso Emil había acertado cada vez. Chica lista, se había dado cuenta a la primera.

- ¡Silencio!- exigió el prefecto.

Ada dejó de reírse al instante y se mantuvo en silencio.

- No hace falta que les grites, Frank- un chico rubio y fuerte sentado en uno de los sillones se puso en pie- Buenas noches, chicos. Soy Dorcas Meadowes, prefecto de séptimo de la noble casa de los valientes. Ahora vais a ir a las habitaciones, las chicas pasillo de la derecha por las escaleras, los chicos a la izquierda. Vuestras cosas ya están en las habitaciones, los elfos se han encargado de dejarlas a los pies de la cama de cada uno. Vosotros dos debéis ser los hermanos pequeños de Molly Prewett, mandadle recuerdos de mi parte- los chicos asintieron con la cabeza- Puedes seguir Frank.

- Bien- aseguró el chico- el desayuno se sirve a partir de las ocho hasta las nueve, luego siguen las clases de la mañana y a la una se sirve la comida. A las tres comienzan las clases de la tarde y a las seis se sirve la cena. En el tablón aparecerán a lo largo de la semana los distintos clubs, si os interesa apuntaros en alguno sólo debéis entregarme la hoja de inscripción, a mí o a Meadowes. Si tenéis alguna duda preguntad. Y recordad que a las diez deberéis estar ya en la sala común.

Los de primero asintieron con la cabeza y como les había dicho el otro chico subieron las escaleras a la carrera.

Las niñas llegaron antes que los chicos al rellano y se quedaron paradas haciendo que los niños tropezasen con ellas y las tirasen al suelo.

- ¿Por qué paráis?- preguntó uno de los gemelos. Tenía la mano izquierda alzada amenazadora.

- ¿Tú eres Fabian?- preguntó Hestia Jones divertida.

Emil y Ada se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

- Sois brujas- aseguró Gideon.

La sala comenzaba a llenarse con los chicos y chicas de los cursos superiores y todos pudieron escuchar a Ada gritar.

- ¡Claro que somos brujas, idiota! ¡Estamos en Hogwarts por si no te habías dado cuenta!

La sala se quedó en silencio.

- Encima de torpe, gritona- se oyó a Sirius.

La niña se puso en pie y se asomó al tragaluz del pasillo en el piso superior.

- Te agradecería que dejases de llamarme torpe, Sirius- habló arrastrando las palabras y con las manos sobre la barandilla.

Sirius miró hacia arriba y le sonrió. Le hizo una pronunciada reverencia y le mandó un beso con las dos manos.

Más de una chica en la sala suspiró y lo mismo que había presenciado en el tren lo volvió a ver en el salón de la torre de Gryffindor, miradas de odio sobre ella.

- Eres idiota- murmuró escondiéndose de las miradas amenazadoras.

- Lo que yo te diga, parecéis hermanos- Remus le dio una colleja y salió a la carrera hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Son hermanos?- algunas chicas habían oído parte de la frase, deseaban con toda su alma que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

- No, Sirius sólo tiene un hermano- afirmó Marlene- Regulus, de Slytherin.

Habló fuerte y claro, para que la pudiesen escuchar.

- Hola Marlene- la saludó el prefecto de séptimo.

- Hola Dorcas, ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Lily?- el chico asintió con la cabeza.

Era raro no ver a esas dos juntas por el castillo, tenían las mismas asignaturas desde primero, habían escogido las mismas optativas y él le había pedido el horario a Lily para saber qué horas libres tenía la chica el curso anterior. Para poder invitarla a dar una vuelta por el jardín, la conocía de algunas fiestas de sus padres, pero nunca había entablado conversación con ella debido a la diferencia de edad y que su madre intentaba emparejarlo con Narcisa Black, aunque fuese un año mayor.

Sirius salió disparado detrás de su amigo seguido de James y Peter. Rebasó el rellano apartando a unos niños de primero que terminaron rodando escaleras abajo, y lo malo de las escaleras de caracol es que las paredes que las envolvían eran completamente lisas.

Cuando llegaron abajo el resto de alumnos se quedó en silencio.

- ¡Salvaje!- gritó Ada.

Ni siquiera sabía cuantas manos la habían apartado de en medio derribándola y haciéndola caer junto a sus amigos.

Lily se acercó corriendo para intentar ayudarlos, pero los niños ya estaban en pie masajeándose codos y rodillas.

Dorcas los miraba negando con la cabeza, cada nueva horneada eran más inútiles. Por suerte no lloraban, él no recordaba haber bajado las escaleras rodando pero estaba seguro que no era nada agradable.

Los Merodeadores salieron del cuarto y se quedaron asomados en la ventana que daba al salón con un gran paquete azul con un lazo verde envolviendo el regalo. Con una maravillosa sonrisa en sus rostros y cantando Cumpleaños Feliz con la voz entonada.

Ada pensaba que se moría de vergüenza.

Cabeceaban hacia ella y balanceaban el paquete al son de la canción. No dejaron de cantar hasta que todos los de la casa de los leones cantaron con ellos. Incluso Hes, Emil, Gideon y Fabian le cantaron Cumpleaños Feliz.

Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza.

- ¿A qué pensabas que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumple, Pequeñaja?- Sirius rompió el silencio de la sala- Es nuestro regalo, para darte la bienvenida a la mejor casa del mundo mágico.

Ada miraba hacia el suelo, deseando que la tierra se la tragase. ¿Por qué el sombrero no la habría mandado a Slytherin como al resto de su familia?

- Pero como nosotros nos hemos acordado- habló James- Sólo te pedimos que nos enseñes qué es un mortal.

- A poder ser de espaldas- agregó Remus.

- Puedes coger impulso- la ayudó Peter.

- ¿Y desde cuando os interesa a vosotros la gimnasia?- se mordió el labio.

- Desde que el pequeño Peter nos explicó en qué consistía- aseguró James decidido.

- Bueno- accedió la niña.

Todos estaban alrededor, contemplándola, deseosos de ver el hechizo en las manos de la niña de primero. La niña se quitó la túnica y la dejó sobre una silla.

Se subió a la mesa impulsándose de brazos y se quedó mirando a los merodeadores con un brazo extendido.

- ¿Agrupado o carpado?- preguntó divertida.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y terminaron mirando a Peter.

- Carpado- respondió el muchacho.

- Pues espero que el regalo merezca la pena- murmuró dándoles la espalda.

Movió el cuello hacia ambos lados, siguió por los hombros, la cintura, rodillas y tobillos. Hizo un par de respiraciones y levantó ambos brazos hacia el techo. Era su primer carpado sin flic-flac de impulso. Miró hacia atrás y se aseguró que no había nadie.

Los chicos estaban expectantes, la niña no llevaba su varita en la mano.

Visualizó el salto, intentando concentrarse, pero una voz la partió.

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo es que no necesita varita?- era la voz de una chica bastante más mayor que ella.

- Es algo muggle, un deporte muggle- aclaró Sirius hinchando el pecho de orgullo.

James lo miró de reojo. No era una frase propia de un Black, pero su amigo nunca se había parecido a los otros Black. Incluso su madre no hubiera sido capaz de decir una frase como la que acababa de soltar su amigo. Se sintió orgulloso de ser su amigo en ese momento.

- Pues que rollo- aseguró la niña dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Muchos otros pasaron del tema, pero Frank y Dorcas querían saber porqué necesitaba la mesa antes de quitarle puntos por subirse en ella. Lily miraba con atención, nunca había practicado gimnasia, le daban miedo las alturas y cuando tenía que saltar el plinton en el colegio anterior hacia que su madre le firmase un justificante como que estaba enferma. Pero siempre le había maravillado el deporte, lo admiraba pero no se veía capacitada.

- Allá vamos, Ada- se animó asimisma.

Flexionó las rodillas, balanceó los brazos hacia adelante y se elevó hacia el techo con fuerza. Los chicos la miraron con atención, la niña había flexionando la espalda pegando la cabeza a las rodillas y conforme perdía altura giró en el aire y separó la cabeza de las piernas para caer en pie.

Tenía exactamente la misma posición que encima de la mesa, pero ahora estaba en el suelo.

Todos los estudiantes que se habían quedado tragaban con fuerza. En la vida habían visto algo tan inútil y arriesgado en su vida.

- ¿Y eso para que sirve?- quiso saber Frank, mirando de reojo a Dorcas.

- Para nada, sólo es el ejercicio que me pidieron ellos- y señaló a los Merodeadores- Quiero ver mi regalo.

James miraba a Sirius, Sirius miraba a Remus y éste miraba a Peter.

- Pocas gimnastas son capaces de hacer un mortal carpado de espaldas sin carrera inicial- aseguró el muchacho- Es un ejercicio de los más difíciles.

- Pero es inútil, Peter, con eso sólo consigues que te dé de lleno el hechizo- le reclamó James indignado.

- Hay muchos más ejercicios, ese era uno de los más difíciles- se defendió el muchacho.

- Espero que tengas razón- le devolvió el chico apretando los dientes.

Y es que Peter los había convencido que practicando gimnasia adquirirían agilidad para los duelos. Y eso había sido discutido en el tren.

James cogió el regalo y se lo lanzó a Ada. La niña lo atrapó de un salto y observó el paquete. El celofán era muy bonito y alguien le había colocado una cinta verde preciosa con un lazo.

- ¿Lo vas a abrir hoy? Tenemos sueño- soltó una de las niñas que antes la había mirado recelosa.

Ada sonrió y los ojos le volvieron a cambiar de color, azul claro. Miró hacia los Merodeadores y antes de empezar a desenvolver el paquete les susurró: "Gracias".

- Sirius, dime que sus ojos son azules y no padezco ninguna enfermedad en la vista- pidió Remus en un susurro.

- Ahora son azules, hace un momento eran verdes- aseguró James.

Hes, Emil, Fabian y Gideon se acercaron a su nueva amiga y la ayudaron a desempaquetar el regalo. Ada tomó la escoba con una mano y la separó del cuerpo.

- ¿Una escoba?- preguntó desilusionada.

- ¿Una escoba?- se sorprendieron los hermanos Prewett- Eso no es una escoba, es la Nimbus 1000, creada en 1967 por Nimbus Racing Broom Company, es la mejor escoba que hay en el mercado en estos momentos.

Pero la niña miraba la escoba con incredulidad.

- ¿Y yo para qué quiero una escoba?- preguntó dudosa.

- ¿Para la asignatura de vuelo? ¿Sabes la pasada de volar en una Nimbus propia en vez de las viejas Oakshaft 79 que dispone el colegio?- Emil no entendía cómo no estaba emocionada, a ella le hubiese encantado que su padre le hubiese comprado una Nimbus, en vez de la Cometa 180- Te la cambio por la mía.

- No puedo cambiarla, es un regalo- aseguró la niña con lágrimas en los ojos. Aún no entendía que tenían que ver las escobas con la asignatura de vuelo.

Dorcas miraba la escoba, era una buena escoba, miró directamente a Sirius y el chico se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad es que no entiendo a Ada. Su tío le regaló una lechuza y la encerró en el baúl, detesta los reptiles, su madre le regaló una tortuga y la convirtió en mascota, ahora recibe la mejor escoba del mercado y no sabe qué hacer con ella.

- Al menos no la ha rechazado, eso significa que le caemos bien- aseguró Remus.

Ada sujetaba la escoba frente a ella, ni siquiera servía para barrer, y encima llevaba unos estribos metálicos al final, que no sabían para que servían. El mango estaba algo retorcido pero el color era bonito, marrón brillante. Y la madera parecía robusta, como de roble.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras y subió con la escoba por delante, separándola de ella, pensando en qué relación había entre las clases de vuelo y las escobas.

Se quedó plantada en el rellano, los chicos que la habían llevado al callejón mantenían los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Y para qué sirve esta escoba?- había llegado a la conclusión que los magos gastaban las escobas al igual que las varitas- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ella?

James se quedó patidifuso, ¿Cómo alguien no conocía el uso de una escoba? Más procediendo de una familia mágica.

- Para jugar al Quidditch- aseguró el muchacho de gafas.

- Ah! Vale- aceptó la niña.

Empujó la puerta y la cerró tras pasar por debajo.

- James los de primero no pueden jugar al Quidditch, pocos saben volar- le recordó Sirius.

- Bueno, pues la enseñaremos a volar. ¿Visteis como atrapó la escoba? Pensad que Dorcas se va este año y el equipo de Gryffindor se queda sin buscador- James estaba convencido de que Ada tenía aptitudes para buscadora, era pequeña, ligera y ágil.

- James, ni siquiera sabe para qué sirve una escoba- le recalcó Remus desesperado, directo hacia el cuarto que compartía con el resto del grupo Merodeador.

- Bueno, tampoco sabía manejar una varita y casi destroza la tienda del Ollivanders- le rebatió el muchacho.

- ¿Casi?- Sirius y Peter se llevaron las manos a la cabeza recordando el incidente de la prueba de madera de avellano.

Andaban por el pasillo hacia la tercera puerta cuando Ada salió espantada hacia ellos con las manos sobre la cabeza y gritando como loca.

- Un monstruo- llevaba la respiración agitada y se escondió bajo la túnica de James.

El chico miró hacia abajo y se encontró una cabecita dorada.

- Ada, ¿Cómo que un monstruo?- preguntó Sirius curioso.

Peter tenía los ojos como platos, la niña tenía tanto miedo que la empezaba a creer.

- Lo juro, lo golpeé con la escoba pero me la quitó de las manos e intentó devolverme el golpe- soltó agitada.

Sirius sonrió, al menos había encontrado una utilidad para la escoba. En su cerebro se encendió una pequeña bombilla y recordó que los elfos se pasaban por las habitaciones de primero para tranquilizar a los niños que echaban de menos a sus papás.

- ¿Llegaste a verlo?- preguntó Sirius.

La niña afirmó con la cabeza, produciéndole cosquillas a James sobre el pecho.

- ¿Me lo puedes describir?.

Ada se separó de James y miró a Sirius.

- Bajito, sin pelo, con la cabeza como un globo, con ojos saltones, pies grandes y brazos largos. Iba con una camiseta vieja encima y era rosadito. Casi como un cerdito pero sin la simpatía. Y muy feo- explicó la niña algo más calmada- ¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?

- Ada, has golpeado a un elfo- le aseguró Sirius con los ojos como platos- Estaba allí para darte la bienvenida.

- De eso nada- lo contradijo- Estaba rebuscando en mi baúl.

- Estaría guardando tus cosas en los armarios- le explicó James- Los elfos se encargan de mantener el castillo como los chorros de oro.

- Y de hacer la comida todos los días- añadió Peter, despulgándose del susto que le acababa de dar.

- ¿En serio?- empezaba a preguntarse si sería mejor no comer por si la envenenaban. Le había golpeado dos veces, una con la tapa del baúl sobre la espalda y otra en la cabeza con la escoba que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves y te disculpas?

La niña negó con la cabeza, nada convencida por la sugerencia de su vecino. El bicho aquél aún tenía la escoba en su poder. Y Sirius convivía con una criatura como esa?

- Anda, estás en la casa de los valientes. No puedes tenerle miedo a un elfo- la animó James.

- ¿Y si intenta pegarme?- preguntó dudosa.

Los chicos levantaron la cabeza y se encontraron con la sonrisa de Dorcas Meadowes.

- ¿Algún problema?- preguntó curioso mirando a la niña que había entre los tres chicos, la que había saltado desde la mesa.

- Bueno, verás, es que Ada…- Peter se sentía cohibido ante la imponencia de aquél joven.

- Me he tropezado con un elfo y pensaba que era un monstruo- respondió Ada decidida- Le he golpeado y no se como disculparme.

- ¿Has golpeado a un elfo?- dudó el chico, los elfos eran criaturas encantadoras que procuraban la armonía en el colegio- ¿Por qué?

- Lo encontré rebuscando entre mis cosas. Yo no sabía qué era. Nunca había visto a ninguno- se disculpó la niña- Tiene mi escoba.

Dorcas suspiró y se encaminó hacia las habitaciones de las niñas con Ada agarrada de la mano, arrastrándola por el pasillo. Esa niña daba muchos quebraderos de cabeza, y sólo acababa de comenzar el curso.

Entró en la habitación y vio las cosas de la niña esparcidas por el suelo, sus ropas, sus libros. Oyeron a una lechuza ulular desde el interior del baúl y el chico se quedó mirando la jaula vacía sobre la mesita de noche.

- Ada, ¿Y tu lechuza?- preguntó curioso.

Ada señaló el baúl y se agarró a la túnica del mago.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace dentro de tu baúl?- cada vez entendía menos.

- No me gustan los pájaros- por no decirle que le daban pánico, aún conservaba algo de dignidad- Mi tío me la regaló esta mañana, la solté y él la metió en el baúl.

El mago separó a la niña y cogió la jaula. Abrió el baúl y sacó a la pobre lechuza.

El animal ululó contento y se metió en la jaula.

- Mañana tendrás que llevarla a la lechucearía, son más de las diez. Acuérdate de hacerlo a primera hora. No está permitido que las lechuzas estén en las habitaciones.

Y dicho eso dejó el animal sobre la mesita y abandonó la habitación.

Ada encontró su nueva escoba apoyada en la pared.

Colocó sus ropas en un armario en el que ponía su nombre y sus libros en el estante encima del pupitre al lado de su cama.

La habitación era bastante amplia. Y estaba limpia como una patena.

- Tú no tienes la culpa. Yo quería dejarte libre, pero John me lo impidió. Te hubiese soltado durante el viaje si hubiese sabido donde estaban los baúles.

Echaba de menos a su perro, estaba empezando a enseñarlo a que le devolviese el palo.

El animal ululó contento y batió las alas.

- Bueno, mañana te llevaré a la lechucearía, allí podrás hacer amigos.

Sacó su pijama del armario, se lo colocó y se metió en la cama. Esperaba que hubiese alguna sirena para despertarlos, porque su despertador de pilas se había parado a las seis de la tarde en punto y las pilas eran nuevas. Tendría que pedirle a alguien que le comprase pilas en el pueblo.

Y pensando en las pilas se quedó dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: los personajes, la mayoría son de JKR, como ella no los describió anímicamente me toca a mí imaginármelos, sólo aparece una foto en La Orden del Fénix, la película, perteneciente a Warner Bross.

Capítulo 7. ¿De verdad quiere que recorra el castillo en cinco minutos?

Ada se despertó, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a tapar con la colcha. El despertador marcaba las seis, demasiado pronto.

Momentos después, escuchó gritos desde fuera y se despertó de rebote, al igual que Hes y Emil.

Las niñas se miraron asustadas, la puerta estaba a punto de caer por los golpes.

Hes fue la única que se atrevió a salir de la cama y abrir la puerta.

Se encontró con un joven rubio de ojos verdes con los brazos en alto, dispuesto a golpear con los dos puños la madera.

- ¿Hay fuego?- preguntó somnolienta.

El joven abrió la boca descomunalmente y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Sabéis la hora que es?- gritó a todo pulmón.

Hes se echó hacia atrás y las otras dos niñas salieron de sus camas.

- ¡Os habéis perdido Pociones! - les dijo el mago con la garganta a punto de desgarrarse.

- ¿Pociones?- preguntó Emil curiosa- ¿Qué hora es?

El chico entró en la habitación a paso decidido y se quedó mirándola desde arriba.

La niña sonrió por no echarse a llorar y se encerró en el baño. Con un sonoro portazo.

Ada se fijó en que su ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación de nuevo y su lechuza seguía en su jaula, al lado de su cama.

Dorcas Meadowes apoyó un codo sobre el otro brazo sobre su pecho y se rascó la barbilla con dos dedos.

- Debiste golpearlo fuerte. Hablaré con Dumbledore para ver qué podemos hacer. Vestíos y dirigiros directamente al campo de Quidditch, ahora tenéis vuelo. Si alguna tiene escoba puede cogerla- avisó el mago antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Emil miró a Ada y después se fijó en el reguero de ropa al lado de su cama.

- ¿De qué hablaba?- preguntó la niña mientras se acercaba a su parte del armario.

- Pues…- Ada se agachó debajo de la cama para sacar todo lo que hubiese allí, el chaleco y las corbatas no las veía por ninguna parte- Ayer cuando subí aquí había un elfo, lo encontré con la cabeza metida en el baúl y cerré la tapa con fuerza.

- ¿Y…?- Emil acababa de coger uno de sus uniformes colgado en una percha- Seguro que no es la primera vez que le pasa algo así, no eres la primera hija de muggles que estudia en Hogwarts.

Ada cogió su falda y la sacudió con fuerza, la dejó sobre la cama y se quitó los pantalones del pijama.

- Supongo- respondió poniéndose la falda.

- ¿Entonces?- Emil descolgaba su uniforme de la percha y lo dejaba sobre la cama. Se puso la camisa y comenzó a abotonarla.

Ada, simplemente desabrochó los dos primeros botones y se metió la camisa por la cabeza, como si se tratase de un suéter. Se colocó la corbata y le hizo un nudo simple, en la vida había llevado corbata y no sabía hacerse el nudo Wilson que llevaban los otros. Lo conocía, pero no lo sabía hacer.

- ¿Recuerdas que los chicos me regalaron una escoba?- preguntó metiendo los brazos por el chaleco y luego la cabeza.

- Sí, además es una buena escoba. ¿Por qué?- la chica se colocaba la falda y la abrochaba al lateral.

- Anoche la encontré útil para aventarle en la cabeza al elfo.

Emil que buscaba sus zapatos bajo la cama se golpeó con el somier y soltó una palabrota.

- Eso mismo es lo que dijo el elfo, con los ojos a punto de salirle de las cuencas y luego me cogió la escoba y me la quitó de las manos. Yo salí corriendo en busca de ayuda y cuando volví con Dorcas…

- ¿Querrás decir Meadowes, no?- Emil ya estaba lista.

- Se llama Dorcas- replicó Ada.

- Oye, entre los magos lo normal es llamarnos por el apellido- Ada se quedó parada al lado de la escoba con una mano sobre ella- Es una muestra de respeto.

La niña aceptó con la cabeza y levantó la escoba.¿Por qué entonces Sirius la llamaba por su nombre de pila? ¿Acaso no la respetaba?

Hes salió del baño ya uniformada y con una escoba nueva en la mano.

- ¡Voila!- giró sobre sí misma y se quedó en pose- ¿Me queda bien?

Emil y Ada asintieron con la cabeza.

- Pues vámonos o llegarán dos howler en vez de uno- abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Las otras dos la siguieron y Ada cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Corrieron por el pasillo hasta la puerta que daba al rellano que separaba pasillo de chicas y de chicos, donde empezaban o terminaban las escaleras de caracol, y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo la niña no terminó rodando.

Cuando llegó abajo se detuvo y se quedó mirando hacia el tragaluz, la misma criatura que había la otra noche la miraba entre los barrotes de mármol.

- Lo siento, pensé que eras un ladrón- le hizo una pequeña reverencia como la que hacía la pobre del cuento al príncipe y esperó la contestación del elfo.

- ¡Ada! ¡Que no llegamos!- le gritaron sus compañeras.

La niña se irguió y al mirar hacia arriba ya no había nadie allí.

Se dio la vuelta y salió a la carrera por el retrato.

Tropezó con los escalones y patinó hasta el siguiente rellano, bajando de culo el primer tramo de las escaleras. Por suerte no les dio por cambiar.

Sus compañeras bajaban veloces y las escaleras empezaban a cambiar. ¡Las perdía! ¡Llegaría tarde a la segunda clase! ¿Qué era un Howler? Debía ser algo horrible si Hes lo había nombrado.

Las suelas resonaban por todas las escaleras y desde el vestíbulo se oía la carrera en contra del tiempo. ¡Siete pisos, siete malditos pisos con sus entrepisos!

Ada se había descontado de los tramos de escaleras que había corrido hacia abajo, pasando entre un centenar de cuadros que no paraban de gritarles cosas, unos enojados, otros divertidos.

Llegaron al vestíbulo en donde McGonagall los había retenido el día anterior, bajaron los cinco escalones y se dirigieron a la gran puerta para encontrarla cerrada.

- ¡Maldición!- gritaron las tres niñas a la vez.

Una mujer estirada con una túnica de terciopelo verde y sombrero de hechicera salió por un retrato a la izquierda de las puertas del Comedor a paso lento, con un montón de papeles entre las manos.

Las niñas recuperaron el resuello tras la carrera y se acercaron a ella con la cabeza gacha. Ada se plantó delante de ella y la señora la miró curiosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo señorita Steen?- preguntó la bruja.

- Verá profesora McGonagall- la niña agachó la mirada avergonzada- Nos dormimos porque las pilas de mi despertador no funcionan y hasta que no le pida a mi tío que me envíe pilas nuevas, pues el despertador no va a funcionar y…- la jefa de la casa Gryffindor sonrió.

- ¿Saben qué hora es, señoritas?

- Perdone, ya le he dicho que nos dormimos, pero Meadowes nos avisó que ahora teníamos vuelo, pero resulta que las puertas están cerradas y no podemos salir y…

La mujer volvió a sonreír, las pobres niñas habían sido objeto de una broma.

- ¿Dice que el señor Meadowes las avisó que habían llegado tarde a la primera clase?

Las niñas asintieron con la cabeza apenadas, con las mejillas encendidas.

- Señorita Steen, las clases empiezan a las nueve y son las siete y media- la bruja miró hacia la vidriera del vestíbulo y las estrellas aún brillaban- Creo que han sido víctimas de una de las inofensivas bromas del señor Meadowes, no entiendo cómo ha podido llegar a ser Premio Anual y Prefecto, ese chico sólo tiene diversión en el cuerpo. De todas formas, tienen derecho a devolvérsela. Sin que siente precedente les voy a entregar el horario de Meadowes, ustedes sabrán cuándo dárselo.

Y sin más la mujer les entregó un pergamino amarillento con el nombre de Dorcas Meadowes. Ada cogió el pergamino y memorizó el lunes, se lo pasó a Emil y la niña sonrió.

- En breve abrirán las puertas, pero antes deberían desayunar- la mujer les dio los bueno días y se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dejó caer tres pergaminos en el enlosado suelo.

- Yo he memorizado el lunes, puedo memorizar otro día o podemos hacer una copia falsa. Me gustaría verlo correr de una clase a otra- aseguró Ada.

- Ese chico no tiene medida- añadió Emil- Voto por entregarle un horario falso.

Hes asintió con la cabeza, sus padres no recibirían carta del director el primer día.

- ¿Conocéis algún hechizo?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Alguno para copiar esto y poder modificarlo?

- Falsus Geminio- dijo Emil- Mi hermana terminó el curso pasado y este verano me enseñó algunas cosas útiles.

Ada las miró sorprendida y les entregó el pergamino. Si en su antiguo colegio estudiando como todos los demás era mediocre, en este se lo veía más que crudo. Ni siquiera sabía las materias, los chicos que la acompañaron al callejón se las habían nombrado en el tren, pero no recordaba el nombre de ninguna, salvo Vuelo, al menos esa palabra existía en el mundo de sus padres.

Emil cogió el pergamino y lo apuntó con su varita tocándolo con la punta, el pergamino se prolongó y mostró un horario alterado.

La chica les pasó el verdadero y se quedó con el falso.

La profesora las veía hablar antes de colarse por las puertas del Gran Comedor, apuntó con la varita los horarios de las chicas y los hizo volar hasta ellas. Depositándolos suavemente entre sus manos.

Las chicas cogieron sus horarios y los compararon. Eran idénticos. Ni siquiera el jueves tenían Pociones a primera hora. Por suerte tenían Vuelo, pero debían subir a por la mochila o pedirle a algún compañero que les prestase una pluma, tinta y pergamino para tomar anotaciones. O esperar que Fabian y Gideon les pasasen los apuntes del primer día.

Si ellas coincidían en las materias, ellos también debían tener el mismo.

- ¿Seguro que los gemelos tendrán el mismo horario?- preguntó Ada, su antiguo colegio era exclusivamente de chicas.

- Claro, mira- señaló Hes- Pone Primero de Gryffindor y ellos también están en primero como nosotras.

- ¿Y con qué otra casa coincidimos?- Ada no entendía porqué el horario tenía tantos colores y el pergamino no tenía leyenda aclaratoria.

- ¿Qué no te han explicado nada de Hogwarts?- Hes la miró curiosa- ¿En qué mundo vivías?

- Hes, recuerda que es hija de muggles- Emil sonrió y le guiñó un ojo- Es normal que no sepa nada. Mira Ada, cada casa tiene sus colores- le mostró en el horario- Ravenclaw amarillo, con ellos compartimos Encantamientos los Martes a segunda, Hufflepuff azul, los Martes Adivinación a primera hora el segundo semestre, Slytherin verde, ¿ves?- señaló la clase de la tarde de Pociones y la primera de la mañana del lunes.

Siguieron hablando ante las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde algunos alumnos comenzaban a entrar. Vieron al señor Flich abrir las puertas del vestíbulo y se sonrieron, sin mediar palabras sabían que el horario lo dejarían fuera del castillo.

Salieron del comedor con el horario verdadero de Dorcas en la mano y corrieron por vestíbulo hasta el exterior, en la placeta de entrada había una fuente con cuatro gárgolas y una pérgola.

Ada miró hacia la cúpula, estudiando la mejor forma para subir, había un agujero al lado del dintel de piedra, junto a una de las columnas que sostenían la pérgola, sonrió señalando el desperfecto.

- ¿Piensas dejarlo ahí?- murmuró Hes, mirando hacia dónde su compañera miraba.

Ada afirmó con la cabeza y trepó por la columna, subiéndose al tejado y apoyando la barriga sobre el extremo. El bedel aún no la había puesto en marcha.

A palpas colocó el horario de su perfecto en el agujero, se apartó y preguntó si se veía, sus amigas miraron desde diferentes ángulos y no lo localizaron sabiendo que estaba allí, así que contentas negaron con la cabeza.

Para su desgracia cuando estuvo arriba y el horario de su perfecto en el agujero, la fuente comenzó a tirar agua.

La habitación de tercero de Gryffindor tenía un gran revuelo la mañana del dos de Septiembre del ´73, entre Remus y James habían logrado despertar a su compañero Sirius con un fuerte y frío chorro de agua.

El chico se había levantado de la cama como un resorte y con muy malas pulgas.

La habitación de las chicas de tercero de la misma casa, también estaba agitada.

- ¿Sabes Alice, ayer Lily llamó a Potter por su nombre?- declaró Marlene picando a la pelirroja.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo ya?- la pelirroja estaba harta de lidiar con el tema.

- ¿En serio?- suspiró la castaña.

Marlene asintió con la cabeza y sus bucles se movieron con el vaivén.

Lily se detuvo a mirar a su otra compañera y se percató que la chica no estaba nada bien.

-¿Pasa algo Ali?- si Alice hubiese estado bien habría continuado la broma.

La chica recogió unos cuantos pergaminos, su varita, un par de plumas y un bote de tinta, lo metió en su bolso y abandonó la habitación, dejando a sus amigas traspuestas.

- ¿Tú entiendes algo?- preguntó la rubia.

- Supongo que debe de tener que ver con Frank- Lily captaba situaciones que el resto solían pasar por alto.

- ¿Le ha molestado que lo nombren prefecto?

Lily miró a su amiga y comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

- ¿Crees que a la mejor de nuestro curso le va a importar que su novio sea prefecto?

Marlene se dio cuenta de su error y negó con la cabeza. Terminó riendo con su amiga.

Llenaron sus mochilas bandoleras con las pocas cosas que necesitarían su primer día y bajaron a la sala común, en donde los Gryffindor empezaban a llenarla con cara de sueño y ojos entrecerrados.

En la habitación de primero en el pasillo de la izquierda acababan de arreglarse dos pelirrojos de ojos azul claro, idénticos.

Fabian se colgó la mochila en su hombro derecho y Gideon en el izquierdo, y con sus uniformes bajaron a la sala común, sin saber si esperar a las chicas de primero o ir a tapar su mordaz hambre con cosas riquísimas que solían cocinar los elfos del castillo.

Optaron por lo segundo, convencidos de que esas tres brujas se las apañarían bastante bien. Si eran capaces de distinguirlos, bajar hasta el comedor no sería tan difícil, ¿no?

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al llegar abajo todos los chicos de las casa intentaban dar caza a una lechuza parda. Al final de varios intentos un chico bajito y rubio de ojos claros consiguió atraparla.

- Joder, no pensaba que me fueran a descubrir tan pronto- se quejó el prefecto de séptimo- ¿Podrías llevarla a la lechucearía, por favor?.

Los Merodeadores lo miraron con interés, Peter metía la lechuza en la jaula que le había lanzado Dorcas, después de recogerla del suelo. Así después de ver a chicos mayores correr y saltar tras una lechuza y como habían decidido, se encaminaron hacia el comedor escaleras abajo, cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar al vestíbulo de ver a las niñas fuera, en la fuente y una de ellas subida arriba del todo.

Reconocieron las flacuchas piernas y se quedaron mirando qué hacia.

Los tres chicos de tercero que habían montado follón la otra noche los imitaron.

- ¿Se puede saber que miráis vosotros dos?- preguntó Remus.

Los gemelos señalaron la fuente y en concreto a una niña de primero que no podía bajar de ella.

- Sirius…- James giró la cabeza de su amigo hacia la fuente, este tenía la vista clavada en las puertas del Comedor.

- ¡Pero qué demonios!- el chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando a la niña patinó por el techado empedrado.

Apresurados bajaron las escaleras y salieron al patio exterior.

Remus se quedó rezagado, pero Sirius y James la vieron colgada de una sola mano, de espaldas a la fuente, evitando mojarse con el agua.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí arriba?- Sirius gritaba como poseso.

Hes y Emil lo miraban con los ojos desorbitados, ese chico era muy guapo pero tenía muy mala leche. James se acercó hasta ellas y cogió la escoba de Ada del suelo.

Se la colocó entre las piernas y se elevó hasta la niña.

Ada lo miraba sin poder creérselo.

- Como verás, éste es el uso principal de una escoba- le explicó con una sonrisa de medio lado- Aunque también sirva para cabrear a los elfos. Anda, dame una mano y bajemos de aquí.

La niña estiró el otro brazo y cogió la mano de James. Sus dedos estaban a punto de resbalar, en Gimnasia había caído muchas veces, pero ni caía sobre piedra, ni estaba a cuatro metros de altura y aproximadamente esa era la altura en dónde ella se encontraba, al menos sus ojos, los que le daban la percepción del entorno.

El chico la sujetó por la muñeca y la posó en el suelo delicadamente. Fue descendiendo muy lentamente, mostrando su dominio sobre la escoba ante todas las miradas curiosas y una vez con los pies en el suelo le devolvió la escoba a Ada.

- Joder Sirius, yo también quiero una de estas, ¿Sabes lo suave que se maneja?

Pero Sirius tenía la mano sobre el pecho, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón, sin que el resto de gente se diera cuenta de lo asustado que estaba. La niña podría haberse desnucado cayendo desde donde estaba, seguro que ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando se subió, y encima no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se acercó a Ada, la tomó de un brazo y la alejó unos cuántos pasos a rastras.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí arriba?- le preguntó bastante más calmado.

Ada negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No puedes decírmelo o no quieres decírmelo?

Volvió a negar, no sería ella quién dijese que allí se encontraba el horario del prefecto de su casa.

- Ada te podrías haber hecho mucho daño, ¿Por qué no usaste la escoba?- la niña lo miró sorprendida- ¿Crees que te voy a reñir por gastarle una broma a un prefecto?

La niña abrió la boca descomunalmente y el chico se la cerró levantándole la barbilla.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿A qué Meadowes os ha despertado diciendo que os habíais saltado Pociones?

Ada asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya me parecía raro que no bajaseis con el follón que se ha montado en la sala común. Por cierto, alguien ha dejado salir a tú lechuza y revolotea por la sala.

El chico se dio la vuelta y salió en dirección al vestíbulo, el hambre empezaba a notarse.

- ¡Sirius!- gritó la niña.

- Bien, tranquila, Peter ha ido a llevarla a la lechucearía- aceptó el muchacho, sabiendo que la niña le tenía pánico a los pájaros.

Ada sonrió y siguió sus pasos a la carrera, por cada paso que daba él ella tenía que dar dos, pero estaba en mejor forma y no tardó en colocarse a su lado.

- ¿A que parecen hermanos?- preguntó James a las niñas.

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza, el trato parecía de hermanos, pero sabían que Black era un sangre limpia y Ada era hija de muggles. Y conociendo a los Black, se preguntaban qué interés tendría ese chico para con su amiga, porque ya la consideraban una amiga.

No sabía casi nada de magia, pero era osada y no se asustaba fácilmente. Además, cuando encontraba algo fuera de lo común en su pequeño mundo se liaba a golpes en vez de salir corriendo despavorida.

- ¿Podéis decirme que hacía ahí arriba?- James les sonrió y ella se sonrojaron.

Ya se habían enterado que aquel chico jugaba en el equipo de Gryffindor como cazador, que habían creado un club de fans en su honor, y que era muy caballeroso. Vamos, todo un partido, además era como Black, sangre limpia.

Remus se tropezó con Sirius y Ada y respiró tranquilo al verla con todo en su sitio y la escoba en la mano. El más alto de los merodeadores le colocó una mano sobre la huesuda clavícula y negó con la cabeza.

- Pensé que con lo del viaje en Gringots habías tenido bastante. Suerte tienes que mis amigos te hayan rescatado. ¿Se puede saber para qué te has subido a la fuente?

La niña iba a contestarle cuando una mano le tapó la boca y un chico de gafas quedó frente a su cara sujetándole la espalda. Sonriéndole y negando con la cabeza.

- Remus, eso queda entre ella y yo- le guiñó un ojo, la soltó, pasó por delante y enganchó el cuello de su amigo Sirius, alejándolos a paso decidido.

Sirius se detuvo cuando las palabras de James llegaron a su cerebro.

- ¿Se lo dio McGonagall?- preguntó en un susurro, mirando hacia la niña que se acercaba con sus amigas, discutiendo con las dos y bastante molesta.

James asintió con la cabeza, ilusionado por lo que podía intentar con Ada, si Ada decidía pedirle ayuda a McGonagall seguro que esta se la prestaba, ¿Quién mejor que una niña con carita de no haber roto un plato en su vida para conseguir ciertos libros?

- ¿Cómo?- Sirius no salía de su asombro.

- Eso no lo sé, pero también les entregó sus horarios.

Ada pasó por delante de ellos con dos pergaminos en la mano y bufando molesta.

Dorcas Meadowes, estaba a las puertas del comedor hablando con Lily y Marlene, Ada pasó por su lado y lo miró directamente a la cara.

- ¿Estarás contento?- preguntó con los dientes apretados.

- Hola Ada- la saludó Lily viendo que sus ojos eran verdes de nuevo- ¿Molesta por algo?

- ¡Pues sí! - replicó la niña extendiendo un pergamino- Cierto imbécil me levantó demasiado pronto y me tropecé con McGonagall.

Dorcas sonrió y le cogió el papel de las manos.

- ¿Tienes mi horario? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.

- Me lo dio McGonagall- contestó Ada, se dio la vuelta y entró en el comedor hasta el sitio que había ocupado la noche anterior.

Hes y Emil se detuvieron al lado del prefecto y comenzaron a reír.

Los tres merodeadores las empujaron y las metieron en el comedor, con las protestas de las chicas hasta que se dieron cuenta quienes eran.

- Haceros las desentendidas, Meadowes tiene contactos con todas las casas y si se entera que habéis sido vosotras la tenéis clara- les avisó Remus.

- No hemos sido nosotras- afirmaron las dos chicas a la vez- La idea ha sido de Ada.

- Sí, pero el hechizo ese lo has hecho tú, Hestia- Sirius la señaló con el dedo- Ada no sabía casi nada hasta ayer.

- Ahora entiendo su cara de asombro- respondió Hes- Pero no he hecho yo el hechizo.

- No puede haber sido McGonagall- dijeron a la vez Remus y James.

- Pensad lo que queráis- dijo Emil.

Se alejaron de ellos y se sentaron con Ada, cuando estuvieron juntas comenzaron a reír.

La profesora McGonagall había empezado a repartir los horarios y el Prefecto de Gryffindor de séptimo se levantó y se dirigió a ella.

- Profesora, ¿Podría darme mi horario, por favor?

La profesora miró hacia las tres niñas que reían sin parar y se acercó a ellas con el señor Meadowes. Los Merodeadores seguían sin quitarles un ojo de encima, al otro extremo de la mesa más allegada a los profesores, pero la misma mesa del lado de Gryffindor.

- Señorita Steen, señorita Jones, señorita Vance- saludó la mujer- ¿Qué han hecho con el horario del señor Meadowes?

- Se lo acabo de dar- respondió Ada con una inocente sonrisa y los ojos azules como el cielo.

Marlene miraba hacia donde señalaba su amiga Lily y vio los ojos de Ada del azul del cielo.

- ¿Pero no los tenía verdes?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Creo que le cambian según su estado de ánimo- susurró la pelirroja.

- Vaya, qué cualidad tan rara, ¿Y eso para qué sirve?- Alice llegaba de muy buen humor.

Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

- Bueno- empezó Marlene- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Dorcas se acercó con seis horarios y se los entregó a las chicas.

- ¿Me hacéis el favor de dárselo a vuestros compañeros? Es que no puedo esperarme, cogeré algo para el camino, ¿A quién se le ocurre poner Astronomía el Jueves a primera hora?- el chico les pasó los horarios y se alejó hacia el final de la mesa, en dónde cogió un par de bollos, los metió en su túnica y salió del comedor a paso ligero.

Le quedaba un buen trecho hasta la Torre de Astronomía, debía recorrer todo el pasillo central y subir las escaleras del ala Oeste. Eran nueve pisos, por lo que más valía que se diese prisa.

- ¿Dónde vas?- le preguntaron sus compañeros de curso al verlo tan apurado.

- No puedo llegar tarde, lo siento- respondió el chico señalando el pergamino que llevaba en las manos.

Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros y entraron al comedor.

La profesora McGonagall les entregó sus horarios nada más sentarse en la mesa a desayunar, los chicos comenzaron a verlo.

- Edgar, ¿Qué tienes a primera hora?- preguntó Benjy Fenwich.

- Hechizos, con Ravenclaw- Edgar Bones miró su horario y se lo pasó a su compañero- Se ha tomado demasiado enserio lo de Premio Anual, ¿no crees?

- Idiota, hoy no es lunes, estamos a jueves- le recordó su amigo- ¿Qué te golpeó una Bludget este verano?

- No, Marlene no quiso quedar a entrenar, con ver a Dorcas tenía bastante- renegó el moreno- Bueno, pues entonces tengo libre. Que guay, no tengo clase hasta la tarde.

El chico botaba sobre el banquito feliz.

- ¿No has cogido ni Adivinación ni Aritmancia?- preguntó Benjy indignado.

- No, me decanté por Oclumancia, creo que es más útil que esas chorradas.

- No aparece esa asignatura, ¿Quién la imparte? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?- Benjy buscaba por el horario.

- Bueno, es el curso piloto, la da Dumbledore las horas de Estudios Muggles, en su despacho- explicó Edgar Bones.

Benjy aceptó con la cabeza, a él si le gustaba Adivinación, no tanto Aritmancia, no lograba entender esas profecías que podían hacer los números.

Ada, Hes y Emil eran observadas por toda las mesa de Gryffindor, por algo no podían parar de reír.

- Madre mía- Ada no podía aguantarse la risa, los ojos le lloraban- ¿Decís que Astrología es en la Torre Oeste y Hechizos en el ala Este?

Sus amigas se cogieron la barriga llenas de agujetas de tanto reír, se imaginaban la cara del chico cuando se diese cuenta que no tenía esa asignatura.

- No, Astrología no, Astronomía, pero se supone que ahora le tocaba Adivinación, cuando realmente tiene Hechizos- la corrigió Hes.

- Ah!- Ada no tenía ni idea cuál era la diferencia entre esas dos asignaturas.

Sus amigas la miraron divertidas y le frotaron la espalda.

- Tranquila, todos estamos aquí para aprender- le dijeron a la vez.

- Sí- respondió Ada algo mosca- Pero vosotras ya sabéis de qué va cada asignatura.

- Bueno, pero no conocemos el contenido, en eso estamos a la par- le dijo Emil.

Ada sonrió, pero no estaba nada convencida de las palabras de su compañera. Mucho menos cuando había hecho eso con su varita, ella sólo conseguía romper cosas o pegarles fuego cada vez que sujetaba la varita que le había hecho el señor Ollivanders.

Si es que por su cabeza seguía rodando la idea de: ¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí?

Se detuvo en su horario, con esos nombres en las asignaturas iba a ser imposible aprenderse tal pergamino, además no sólo tenía dificultad en el nombre de las asignaturas debido a que no conocía de que trataban, el nombre de los profesores y la ubicación del aula también debía aprendérselo, y no sólo eso, sino también como llegar.

Lo único que tenía claro eran las horas, todos los días dos horas de cada una de las cinco asignaturas que se impertían al día.

**1º Gryffindor**

**LUNES**

**MARTES**

**MIÉRCOLES**

**JUEVES**

**VIERNES**

09:00-10:55

Pociones

Adivinación

CCM

Vuelo

Encantamientos

11:OO-13:00

Vuelo

Encantamientos

Runas Ant.

Transformaciones

Herbología

15:00-16:55

Adivinación

Transformaciones

Herbología

Pociones

Runas Ant.

17:00-18:55

Aritmancia

Astronomía

Aritmancia

Astronomía

CCM

19:00

221:0020:55

Historia Magia

DCAO

Historia Magia

DCAO

**Profesores y aulas.**

Encantamientos: Filius Flitwick, 2º piso ala Este, pasillo hacia la Biblioteca.

Adivinación: Francis Trelawney, 9º piso Torre Norte.

Herbología: Herbert Beery, Invernaderos, ala Este.

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Galatea Merrythought, 4º piso ala Este, de la Torre Norte.

Transformaciones: Minerva McGonagall, aula del Patio de Transformaciones.

Astronomía: Aurora Sinistra, Torre de Astronomía, 9º piso.

Pociones: Horace Slughorn, Mazmorras, entrada Viaducto, Sureste.

Aritmancia: Séptima Vector, Círculo de Piedra.

Historia de la Magia: Cuthbert Binns, 5º piso Torre Norte, Noroeste.

Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas: Silvanus Kettleburn, Ágora del Bosque, junto al Cobertizo.

Runas Antiguas: Bathseba Babbling, 4º piso Torre Norte.

Vuelo: Jocelind Wadcock, Patio Custodio, junto Campo de Quidditch.

Ada se quedó horrorizada ante las instrucciones de cómo llegar a cada una de las clases, sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente.

- ¡Se enfadó!- Marlene señaló a la niña, apuntando a sus ojos con el brazo. Casi le mete un dedo en el ojo, pues estaba sentada junto a Gideon y Gideon al lado de esta con Fabian enfrente.

Lily, Alice y los Merodeadores miraron hacia el otro extremo de la mesa.

- No parece enfadada- dijo Remus contemplándole la cara- Más bien diría que está contrariada.

Sirius, James y Peter asintieron con la cabeza. Lily se levantó de su asiento y se sentó entre los de primero.

- Buenos días Ada- la saludó cariñosamente.

- Buenos días, Evans- le devolvió el saludo educadamente.

- Me lamo Lily, puedes llamarme Lily si quieres, no hace falta que me llames por el apellido- la corrigió la pelirroja- ¿Qué pasa?

Ada le tendió el horario y señaló las asignaturas en rojo.

- No sé que significan- dijo entre dientes con un susurro.

- Bueno- Lily le devolvió su horario con una sonrisa, por fin no era ella la pardilla de Gryffindor, los dos primeros años había ido loca- Las asignaturas que están en rojo son comunes a todos los grupos, quiere decir que todas las casas reciben la materia a la vez. Todos los del mismo curso- aclaró ante la cara de sorpresa de la niña.

- ¡Vaya! Pues deben ser enormes las aulas- aseguró impresionada.

- Pues sí, comparadas con las de las escuelas de muggles, son enormes, vendrían a ser como el aula de usos múltiples o el teatro, pero no necesariamente son grandes, cada vez sois menos en primero, el curso pasado no entró ninguno a Gryffindor- aclaró la pelirroja- Sin embargo este curso sois cinco Gryffindor, hemos sido la casa con más ingreso. Dos para Hufflepuff, dos para Ravenclaw y tres para Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo te puedes acordar?- se escandalizó la rubia aún con los ojos verdes.

- Es fácil, sólo te has de fijar en el tamaño- y colocó su mano a menos de metro y medio del suelo- Quitando alguno, el resto parecéis enanitos.

Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a su sitio.

- Ella si tiene pinta de enana- se molestó Hes- Con esa mata de pelo pelirroja y esos ojos verdes.

- Tiene razón, los de primero no alcanzamos el metro y medio de altura, por lo que somos enanos.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Los enanos tienen muy mala leche!- gritó Emil, para que todo el comedor se enterase de sus conocimientos y no volviesen a tomarle el pelo.

Lo que ocasionó que la primera mesa de Gryffindor rompiese en carcajadas.

El director se levantó de su sitio y se colocó delante del atril.

- Buenos días, queridos alumnos. Cómo sabréis, el horario de entrada a las clases ha de ser puntual- Ada levantó la mano y el director la miró- ¿Sí señorita Steen?- Sirius se atragantó con los cereales, ¿Desde cuando alguien interrumpía el discurso del director?, James se deshizo la mano golpeándole la espalda.

- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar a todos esos sitios sin un mapa? No sólo hablo por mí, supongo que el resto de mis compañeros de primero tendrán el mismo problema y si tienen mi misma orientación, algunos de segundo también.

Los alumnos esperaron la respuesta de su director, nadie había demandado un mapa del castillo anteriormente, se las ventilaban como podían, preguntando y siendo objeto de las novatadas, ganándose castigos por llegar tarde…

Los Merodeadores se miraron entre ellos, habría estado atenta durante el trayecto a su conversación, pensaban que la mayoría del tiempo había dormitado.

- Muy buena su apreciación, diez puntos para la casa de Gryffindor- los alumnos se miraron sin poder creérselo, el director estaba loco- ¿Sabe dibujar?

- No señor- respondió Ada negando con la cabeza, de hecho Dibujo era una de sus peores asignaturas- Pero pintar se me da bien, no me salgo de las rayas.

El director se divirtió ante la respuesta.

- Cinco puntos más por el chiste, señorita Steen- accedió el hombre de la larga barba blanca- Bueno, primera prueba del año, al mejor mapa se le recompensará con cien puntos para su casa. Tienen una semana como plazo máximo. Los trabajos se entregarán a los Jefes de las casas.

Los alumnos comenzaron a comentar cómo lo iban a hacer, cien puntos eran muchos puntos. En pocas palabras, comenzaron a agruparse.

El director volvió a su asiento y siguió con su desayuno, mirando de reojo a Ada, si esa niña supiese lo que le deparaba el futuro…

Gideon y Emil palmearon la espalda de Ada, acababa de subir quince rubíes en el marcador.

- Muy buena Ada- la felicitaron sus compañeros de primero.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso de los puntos?- la niña estaba algo alterada, cada vez entendía menos.

- ¿No os lo explicó Frank?- Alice miró hacia la tercera mesa de Gryffindor, dónde Frank Longbotton hablaba con tres chicos más, dos de séptimo y uno de quinto.

- ¿El qué?- saltó Ada.

- Es un cabeza de chorlito, vaya Prefecto que no cuenta a los de primero el sistema de puntuación de Hogwarts- la chica apartó a Gideon y le señaló su sitio- Verás, en Hogwarts se juega la Copa de las Casas, cada estudiante recoge puntos que se suman a su casa por los logros, y resta puntos por sus fracasos- miró de reojo a los Merodeadores y añadió- o sus travesuras. Al final del curso, la casa que tiene más puntuación gana.

- No te pongas así, Dumbledore lo recordó anoche en la cena. ¿No atiendes cuando habla el director?- Lily la miraba a los ojos.

- Eeeee, pues verás, yo…. Es que…- Lily movía su nariz de un lado a otro.

No, no pensaba decirle que se había quedado en out durante el discurso del director, apenas la conocía. Pero era curioso, porqué no había caído dormida como el resto de las veces.

- Más te vale atender, no quiero que por una niña de primero perdamos la copa de la Casa, contamos con que el equipo de Gryffindor gane, Sirius se lleve el torneo de Ajedrez como el curso anterior- el aludido tosió, un trato era un trato, aunque fuera con una asquerosa serpiente- Meadowes profetice algo y Frank pueda dibujar el mejor mapa. Con que te mantengas calladita en las clases me conformo, intenta meter la pata lo menos posible.

Ada asintió con la cabeza, disgustada, seguro que le quitaban más puntos por su travesura del patio que por la propuesta del mapa y ese chiste que ella no había entendido.

- Entonces- dudó- ¿Quieres decir que si suspendo le restarán puntos a mi casa?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

- Tendrías que sacar un "Trol" en todas las asignaturas y en ese caso te colocarían un

Mentor de un curso superior- le revolvió el pelo, le sonrió y negó con la cabeza- No te preocupes, no ha habido nadie con tan malas notas aquí, en algo has de ser buena.

¿Un "Trol"? ¿Qué puntuación era esa? ¿Los Troles no eran esas criaturas de los cuentos que se comían a los niños y le colgaban los mocos?

Lily sonrió y le aclaró la duda.

- Ada, un Trol equivale a un Muy Deficiente, luego está el Desastroso, Insuficiente- iba levantando los dedos y ya llevaba tres- Insatisfactorio, Suficiente, Aceptable, Bien, Supera las Expectativas, Notable, y Extraordinario que viene a ser como el Sobresaliente. Los Premios Anuales se nombran en séptimo, y son el reconocimiento al mejor estudiante de la promoción, al que mejor notas y más puntuación ha obtenido a lo largo de siete años.

La niña perdió el color del rostro, pensando que era idiota, había molestado al mejor alumno de Gryffindor, pero en el momento que ideó la broma sólo era un alumno más, ella no sabía nada de eso.

- ¿Quién baja los puntos?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- El director, los profesores, los Prefectos y los Premios Anuales- enumeró James. Se lo sabía de carrerilla.

Ada negó con la cabeza, estaba muerta, le había devuelto la broma a un Premio Anual y Prefecto, podía quitarle puntos dos veces. Apoyó su frente sobre las palmas de las manos y los codos en la mesa y volvió a negar, hipando al momento.

Alice se quedó helada, sin entender porqué lloraba la niña.

- ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó a su lado la castaña.

La niña negó con la cabeza pero sin dejar de llorar.

James suspiró y le lanzó una mirada a su amigo que comía sin respirar.

-Sirius…- el aludido levantó la cabeza y siguió la dirección que marcaba el dedo de su amigo.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Sólo llora, no responde, no lo sabemos. Ha sido de repente- contestó Marlene atropelladamente, su amiga Lily nunca había tenido tal reacción.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior, se levantó dejando su pastelito a medio comer sobre el plato, cogió su horario, su mochila y se acercó hasta Ada.

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora, Ada?- le preguntó de pie tras su espalda.

La niña levantó la cabeza y la echó hacia atrás, golpeando la cintura del chico, y se encontró con una bonita sonrisa.

- Vu… vuelo- titubeó ante la contestación.

- Pues deja de llorar que te acompaño. Así te enseño parte del castillo, ¿si?- Sirius seguía sin perder la sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. Ada tuvo que sonreír ante la muestra de cariño y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules.

Todos los de primero de Gryffindor se levantaron, al igual que los chicos de tercero y abandonaron el comedor, directos hacia el patio de la entrada, en donde Ada había colocado el horario del chico de séptimo.

- ¿Se lo devuelvo?- preguntó señalando la cúpula.

Sirius, James y Peter negaron con la cabeza a la vez, a ellos les había gastado la misma broma, pero no habían podido devolvérsela, así que la venganza de Ada era como la suya, incluso mejor, porque esta vez no habían sido ellos, alguien de primero se las había gastado con creces, no importaba que fuera Ada, a cualquiera le hubiesen alabado la broma.

- ¿Dónde se supone que lo habéis mandado?- preguntó Remus.

- A Adivinación- respondieron las tres niñas a la vez.

- ¿Y tiene?- preguntó con sorna.

- Hechizos- afirmó Emil con una sonrisa juguetona.

- ¡Vaya pateo!- exclamó Peter- Del noveno piso de la Torre de Astronomía, ala Oeste, al segundo piso del ala Este. Muy buena, ¡sí señora!

Ada lo escuchó pero no se giró, no era ella quien había cambiado el horario.

- Oye Sirius, ¿Tú clase está muy lejos?

- Nah- le guiñó un ojo y salieron por la parte Este del patio, directos a un patio con suelo empedrado y en dirección a las puertas de una alta Torre con un gran reloj de péndulo.

Atravesaron las puertas de la Torre del Reloj y salieron a un patio con banquitos de piedra alrededor. Sirius se la llevó a un banquito y la sentó en él, quedándose él de pie en frente.

Sus amigos se detuvieron y se encaminaron hacia el Campo de Quidditch, el Patio Custodio quedaba antes de la entrada al Campo. El profesor Wadcock gastaba ese porque era el más próximo a la enfermería.

- Ada, tranquila. Dorcas no os quitará puntos, se la habéis devuelto. Además-Sirius le colocó las manos sobre los hombros- ¡Estás escuálida!

La niña lo apartó y se levantó del banquito, se le estaba congelando el trasero.

- ¡Espera, Ada! No era eso lo que te quería decir- el chico caminó tras sus pasos- Ada, por favor, escucha.

Ada se detuvo hasta que notó la mano de Sirius sobre su pecho. El chico se le pegó por la espalda y le susurró al oído.

- No os va a bajar puntos porque quiere ganar la copa de la casa. Está en séptimo, su último año, juega de buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor y es muy bueno, desde que juega él en el equipo Gryffindor no ha perdido ni un solo partido, por lo que cuenta con la Copa de Quidditch para su curriculum, es Premio Anual y es Prefecto. Si os descuentan puntos por una travesura su reputación caerá por los suelos al no haber podido controlar a unos de primero, más tres niñitas.

- ¿Qué importa que seamos niñas?- Ada no entendía eso. Para ella chicos y chicas eran iguales, no en cuanto anatomía pero sí en cualidad de personas.

- Se supone que las niñas sois más dóciles y entregadas a la causa. Una broma de tres niñas de primero…- dejó las palabras para que se las llevase el viento.

- Sirius, ¿Tienes novia?- le preguntó a bocajarro.

- ¿Yo?- se escandalizó el muchacho- ¿Por qué?

- Porque cada vez que te acercas a mí me miran mal- le explicó la niña- Pensé que serían amigas de tu novia y pensaban algo.

- Define algo- ese tema siempre hacía crecer su ego.

- Pues… no sé, quizás…- notó los labios de su vecino sobre su mejilla y se ruborizó.

- No tengo novia, pero todas quieren serlo, por eso te miran mal. No les hagas caso- seguía con el brazo sobre sus hombros y caminaba rumbo al patio Custodio- Aunque James tenga club de fans, con el que realmente quieren salir es conmigo.

Ada rió ante el comentario.

- Me encanta cuando ríes- la miró de reojo y vio como la niña volvía a sonrojarse. Estar con Ada subía su ego, las demás chicas del colegio ya controlaban su rubor, Ada era demasiado sencilla para darse cuenta.

- Sirius- la chica habló decidida, sin titubeos- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Sirius la soltó y teatralmente cayó al suelo con una mano en su pecho.

La niña lo miró horrorizada. Se arrodilló a su lado y le colocó la mano sobre la boca, para notar la respiración caliente salir de los orificios de la nariz, pero el chico contuvo la respiración. Alarmada, giró la cabeza hacia el grupo de Gryffindor, estaban demasiado lejos como para oírla, desesperada colocó las manos sobre el pecho del chico y comenzó a sacudirlo.

- Sirius, por el amor de Dios, levántate- le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos, sin dejar de mirar al grupo que cada vez estaba más lejos- Por favor, por favor… no te mueras tú también.

Sirius abrió los ojos y se incorporó, notando las sacudidas de la niña. Ada ni siquiera lo miraba. El chico le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Tranquila Ada, sólo era una broma- la niña lloraba entre sus brazos- Cariño, no llores. Sólo, que yo… ya me consideraba tu amigo. Me has matado.

Ada temblaba de coraje, esa gente se dedicaba a gastar bromas por todo, hasta bromeaban con la muerte. Sirius estiró su dedo meñique y le besó la coronilla.

- ¿Amigos?- preguntó sobre su pelo.

La niña se separó de su abrazo y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡No!- el eco resonó por todos los terrenos del castillo.

Sirius enarcó las cejas y sonrió.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- y con eso Sirius salió con la mejilla colorada- Supongo que eso significa que no.

- ¡Claro que no!- gritaba pero modulando el volumen- ¿Cómo voy a ser tu novia si ni siquiera te considero un amigo?

Ahí si le dolió de verdad, no lo consideraba su amigo, pero a él le gustaba estar con ella, él si que la consideraba una amiga, torpe, pero era su torpe especial, la chica que cambiaba sus ojos según su estado de ánimo, y en estos momentos los tenía verdes.

- Lo siento, no volveré a gastarte una broma, de verdad- el chico seguía en el suelo- Pero se mi amiga, por favor. No tengo ninguna amiga, sólo tengo amigos.

Ada no pudo evitar sonreír y que sus ojos volviesen a ser azules. En su colegio era buena en Educación Física y Artes Dramáticas, en el resto un auténtico fracaso, no solía pasar del Suficiente y siempre le quedaba alguna para Septiembre, de normal Geografía e Historia, era pésima para ejercicios memorísticos, representaba bien, pero no había salido en ningún papel porque nunca lograba aprenderse el guión.

- Eso será porque todas quieren ser tus novias- bromeó la niña.

Sirius levantó la cabeza y se encontró a Ada con los ojos vivamente azules y una hermosa sonrisa. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó del suelo. Unas briznas de hierba se habían quedado enganchadas en su túnica y la niña se las quitó con cuidado.

- Entonces, ¿Amigos?- preguntó desde la espalda del chico.

- Amiga - respondió Sirius- Amigos ya tengo.

- Sí, James, Remus y Peter, cierto- afirmó la niña con un ligero movimiento de cabeza- ¿Y para qué quieres una amiga?

- Para que me explique como tratar a las otras- Sirius se separó para evitar el manotazo de su amiga, pero se detuvo y se giró. Ada tenía la cabeza ladeada y el ceño fruncido- Entre otras cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó despacio sin moverse del sitio ni un milímetro.

- ¡Ada, por Merlín! Estoy de broma- se defendió el chico- Dijiste que tenías un mejor amigo en el colegio, ¿De qué hablas con él?

- De todo, es mi mejor amigo- la niña se encogió de hombros y pasó por al lado de Sirius.

- ¿Y él que te dice?- inquirió Sirius.

Ada se adelantó unos pasos, giró para enfrentar a su amigo y colocó las manos con los dedos hacia el suelo, las muñecas dobladas y las rodillas flexionadas, y moviendo el culito de forma graciosa respondió: "¡Guau!".

Sirius se quedó estático, cuando comprendió que el mejor amigo de Ada era el perro que había encontrado en el colegio, el patio de su antiguo colegio.

Se acercó hasta ella y le revolvió el pelo juguetonamente.

La niña lo miró con los ojos irradiando felicidad y al momento siguiente corría hacia el grupo de Gryffindor, volvió a ladrar al cruzarse con los chicos que regresaban y los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

- Tu escoba la tiene Hes- le gritó James.

- ¡Guau!- respondió Ada riendo.

James, Remus y Peter arrastraron a Sirius hacia el aula de Historia en el quinto piso, les quedaba un cuarto de hora para comenzar la clase más tostón de sus estudios. El chico se dejaba guiar con un brazo sobre sus hombros pero sin dejar de mirar hacia el Patio Custodio.

- Anda Sirius, si llegamos pronto podemos sentarnos al lado de las ventanas- James sabía como convencer a su mejor amigo. No quería que en su casa recibiesen carta de Hogwarts la primera semana.

Eso pareció animarle, desde la ventana del aula de Historia se veía el Patio Custodio y el Campo de Quidditch.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: juego con los personajes de JKR, y los coloco a mi antojo en la hisoria, para algo esto es mío, gracias a la imaginación de esta fantástica escritora. Pero si encontráis fallos, pensad que a veces los escritores noveles los cometemos.

Por cierto, Dorcas Meadowes ha cambiado de sexo en mi historia, para el que no había caído.

Capítulo 8. Un mapa de Hogwarts.

Hes, Emil, Gideon, Fabian, Alecto, Amycus, Quirinius y Ada conformaban la clase de Vuelo a primera hora de la mañana del Jueves, todos delante de su escoba enfrentados, cuatro a cuatro. Ada se colocó junto a una chica morena que en un principio confundió con Hestia, pero al verla frente a ella con las mejillas sonrosadas se mordió el labio inferior y resopló.

- ¿Algún problema? Soy Alecto Carrow, y es un honor para ti estar a mi lado- soltó con suficiencia.

- No ninguno- respondió Ada con simpleza- Mucho gusto.

Tendió la mano por encima de su escoba y la niña morena se la miró con repugnancia, Ada miró la palma de su mano por si estaba sucia, pero no, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su posición, con la escoba en frente, perpendicular a ella.

Y es que Jocelind Wadcock tenía métodos propios de enseñanza, según él para los de primero era más fácil imponer a la escoba con el brazo extendido hacia adelante y la cabeza recta, algunos chicos perdían el control al girar la cabeza para mirarla.

- Bueno chicos- Ada sonrió, algunas cosas permanecían inmutables en ambos mundos, si había que generalizar se hacía en masculino- Con decisión debéis ordenar a la escoba que suba.

El profesor se paseaba con su larga túnica roja entre la hilera de escobas, como si de un pasillo se tratase.

Ada imitó a su compañera de Slytherin y repitió la orden que esta le daba.

Alecto elevó la escoba al primer, "¡Arriba!" que pronunció, pero después de una hora de clase, la escoba de Ada seguía en el suelo, sin mención de querer elevarse.

- Increíble, nunca he visto a nadie con tan poca decisión- las palabras del profesor inundaron el patio de risas infantiles.

Ada seguía intentándolo con todas sus ganas, pero la escoba parecía no hacerle caso.

Sirius contemplaba el Patio Custodio junto a James.

- Tu amiga es cabezona, cualquiera hubiese echado ya la toalla- Peter seguía contemplando los intentos de Ada, la veían mover los labios, pero la escoba ni se movía.

- Creo que la culpa la tengo yo- James miraba los esfuerzos, era imposible que no hubiese hecho ni mención de separarse del suelo, aunque fuesen unos centímetros.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Sirius también miraba hacia el Patio.

- Porque fui yo quien la invocó primero, y está claro que Ada no tiene tanta decisión como el mejor jugador de Gryffindor- aclaró James con altanería.

- Primero- Remus se acercó a la ventana- es tú segundo año en el equipo, no puedes considerarte el mejor jugador, eres bueno- añadió ante el ceño de su amigo- de los mejores- recalcó la palabra- y llegarás a ser capitán, seguro- el chico de gafas sonrió, imaginándose a él de capitán de Gryffindor, era lo bueno de las clases de Historia con el fantasma, podías hacer lo que quisieras.

- ¿Segundo?- Peter parecía estar con la lección pero demostró estar más pendiente de la conversación.

- Yo probé la escoba antes que James- sonrió Sirius- Remus lo sabía.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

Todos vieron como Ada bajaba el brazo y sonreía al frente. Se colocó de espaldas a ellos, sin saberlo y extendió el brazo derecho por el lateral.

Se llevaron las manos a la boca cuando la escoba salió disparada hacia el cielo con Ada sujeta a ella de una mano, colgando.

- Bueno Ada, lo conseguiste- declaró el hombre montado en su escoba- Soy Edgar Clogg, de Ravenclaw. Ahora sería mejor si te subieses a la escoba, ¿Podrás?

Desde abajo el resto miraba la figura de la niña, no parecía asustada, pero tampoco podían distinguir las facciones de su cara con el sol sobre sus ojos.

- Profesor Wadcock, ¿Quiere que suba a por ella?- se ofreció Gideon.

- No, quiero ver lo que es capaz de hacer- afirmó el hombre con rotundidad.

Y es que no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, segundos antes Ada ni siquiera hacía rodar la escoba por el suelo, como cuando los alumnos titubeaban, y ahora se encontraba frente a la ventana izquierda del aula de Historia, con todo tercero pegado a las ventanas.

Ada seguía aferrada con una mano, se impulsó balanceando el cuerpo y se agarró con la segunda. Ahora el peso de su cuerpo estaba más repartido, y la niña suspiró aliviada.

Comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y atrás. Cogiendo más horizontalidad en cada vaivén, con las manos bien juntas, había repetido ese mismo ejercicio infinidad de veces sobre la barra alta de las asimétricas, no tan altas, pero en definitiva era lo mismo, porque el mango de la escoba tenía el mismo diámetro que las barras asimétricas.

Elevó las piernas y pegó los pies a sus manos, estaba lista para subirse al mango.

Cuando volvía abrió las piernas en un spagat perfecto y giró el cuerpo dejando el mango entre sus piernas.

- Eso es Gimnasia, ¿verdad? No es el mortal carpado de anoche, pero es algo útil si te quedas en un partido colgado de la escoba- aseguró James, mientras se frotaba las manos, cada vez más convencido de que Ada sería la sustituta de Dorcas en el equipo- Además, no tiene miedo a las alturas.

- ¿Mortal carpado?- un chico rubio y de claros ojos azules se acercó al cuarteto interesado- ¿Dónde habéis visto un mortal carpado?

Gilderoy Lockhart se acercaba hacia ellos con galantanería, insinuándose en cada paso.

Sirius resopló molesto, no aguantaba a ese tío, se creía lo más.

Con su pelo ahuecado, rubio como el oro y sus grandes ojos azules. La tez fina, como la porcelana y manos grandes de pianista. Ni delgado ni gordo, ni alto ni bajo. El equilibrio.

- Esa es la chica que propuso lo del mapa- señaló a Ada que sonreía encima de la escoba.

- Se llama Ada- aclaró Sirius- Y es mi amiga.

- Bien- no le dio importancia al comentario de Sirius y se colocó al lado de Peter- ¿Es amiga de tu hermana?

Peter negó con la cabeza y cabeceó hacia su amigo Sirius.

Gilderoy se acercó a la ventana y se fijó en Ada.

- Ese ejercicio es de paralelas- habló con propiedad, como cada comentario que hacía- Me preguntó dónde lo habrá aprendido.

Marlene no le quitaba ojo de encima, aunque sus compañeros de casa estuviesen bien, Gilderoy la volvía loca. La chica se acercó hasta él y colocando una mano sobre su cadera le habló directamente.

- Sus padres eran muggles, ella es Gimnasta. En la sala hizo un mortal carpado de espaldas desde una mesa.

- ¿En serio?- se sorprendió el joven- ¿Me podría enseñar?

Sirius se separó de la ventana murmurando por lo bajo.

- ¿Y éste imbécil para qué quiere ver algo así?

James lo siguió.

- ¿Qué pasa Sirius?- le preguntó sentándose al lado de él en el pupitre, aunque sonase raro eran los únicos alumnos en su sitio.

- ¡Uy! ¡Excelente!- se animó el profesor al ver a los dos alborotadores mirar hacia la pizarra- Diez puntos para cada uno por atender en clase. Eso se ha de celebrar, creo que es la primera vez en los tres cursos que llevan aquí.

Los chicos se miraron contrariados, ¿Les acababa de dar puntos por estar en su sitio?

- Bueno Ada- el fantasma acababa de darle las instrucciones para descender hasta el patio junto a sus compañeros- Nos vemos en el estadio, ¿Vendrás a verme jugar?

Ada asintió con la cabeza e inclinó el mango suavemente hacia la hierba, la escoba empezó a descender despacio. Ella se aferraba al mango con las dos manos, con la izquierda por delante. La niña miraba directamente el grupo bajo sus pies, la escoba comenzó a coger velocidad conforme descendía, se inclinó hacia adelante, con la intención de frenar pero el objeto volador se aceleró al máximo, entonces presa del susto comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, moviendo los brazos para apartar todo lo que se tropezase en su camino, ya llevaba un feo chichón en la frente y no quería otro.

- ¡Levántate!- gritó Remus por la ventana elevando los brazos.

Sirius y James se acercaron a su lado y vieron a la niña descender veloz en espiral.

- Vira, por Merlín, Ada- rogaba Lily, tirando de un mango invisible.

El Patio se llamaba Custodio por las figuras de mármol que había en las esquinas, cuatro figuras imponentes y la pared de la Torre Norte, formando un gigantesco pentágono.

James se fijó en los movimientos de su compañera de casa, como tirase así del mango de una escoba terminaría con los huesos en la enfermería. Pero al fijarse en la trayectoria de Ada pegó las dos manos en el cristal y abrió la boca descomunalmente. Ada iba directa hacia una de las figuras.

- Sirius de esta no sale- avisó el chico de gafas- Te duró poco la novia.

Ni corto ni perezoso miró hacia el fantasma que seguía contento en su parloteo y lanzó su cartera por una ventana, reventándola con un gran estruendo.

El chico salió a la cornisa y gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¡Ada levántate! ¡Vira! - pensaba que se quedaba afónico- ¡Vira!

Y todos los de tercero comenzaron a gritar lo mismo.

Ada oía los gritos, abrió los ojos y vio la imponente escultura ante ella, tiró del mango con todas sus fuerzas y escoba con niña salieron veloces hacia el cielo.

- No se que es peor- Remus miraba de reojo a Sirius, James lo tenía agarrado de la cintura- Como no sepa parar se va a congelar allá arriba.

- ¿Congelarse!- Sirius saltó hacia el interior del aula y miró indignado a su amigo- Si ese fuera el problema…

El chico salió apresurado del aula, dando un portazo, recorrió a la carrera el pasillo que daba a la Torre del Reloj y atravesó el Patio de la Torre en un plis plás, debía conseguir una escoba para ir a por su amiga, y en el Patio Custodio habían ocho más, la del profesor y los otros siete alumnos.

- Si se sube a esa escoba puede considerarse expulsado- avisó Wadcock a Fabian- Va por todos. Si ha subido sabrá bajar.

Sirius no podía creer las palabras del profesor de vuelo, él y sus estúpidos métodos de enseñanza.

- ¿Señor Black?- se sorprendió el hombre al ver a Sirius allí- ¿No tiene Historia?

- Ya ha terminado la clase- respondió cogiéndose el costado, debido a la carrera, o bajaba a Ada o la chica no volvería a subirse en una escoba en su vida. Miró en busca de la mejor escoba y la encontró en manos de un chico de Slytherin con pulso inseguro- ¿Me dejas tu escoba?

El chico alargó la mano y le tendió su escoba.

Sirius se colocó el mango entre las piernas y salió veloz hacia arriba.

Los chicos de tercero lo vieron y vitorearon al verlo pasar, más los de Gryffindor que los de Ravenclaw, pero las chicas se taparon la boca con las manos.

- Parece más peligroso de lo que es- James se revolvió el pelo al lado de Lily, y la chica lo miró de muy malas maneras- Bueno, te digo la verdad, lo único es aferrarse bien al mango.

Lily relajó la mirada y terminó sonriendo. Sacando la frase de contexto se puso del color de su pelo y negó divertida con la cabeza.

- ¿Ves? Así estás mucho más guapa- le guiñó un ojo y prestó atención al cielo. ¿Cuánto podía haber ascendido Ada en su Nimbus 1000?

Remus y James sacaban la cabeza por la ventana rota, buscando indicios de su amigo. Pero ni rastro, y la campana avisaba del comienzo de la siguiente clase en cinco minutos.

Sirius comenzaba a sentir el frío en sus extremidades, pero no encontraba a Ada por ninguna parte. Frenó al lado de una condensación de gotas y observó a su alrededor. Veinte metros más abajo un figurita miraba el colegio desde lo alto. El chico sonrió, ¡Por fin la había encontrado! Se inclinó hacia ella y dirigió la escoba con maestría.

Llegó a su lado y le revolvió el pelo.

- Esto es enorme- Sirius vio salir el vaho de sus labios. Giró la cabeza y se sobresaltó al ver a su vecino- ¡Sirius!

El chico la sujetó de la espalda, jurando que hubiese saltado de su escoba si no la llega a agarrar.

- ¿A quién esperabas!- gritó indignado- ¿Quién se atrevería a subir a por una estúpida como tú hasta aquí si no es tu mejor amigo?

- ¿Ya eres mi mejor amigo?- se sorprendió la niña, ¿Quién le había otorgado ese título?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién si no arriesgaría su vida por ti, eh?

El chico gritaba a todo pulmón, quitándose la mala leche de encima, cuando llegase a tierra sólo quería abrazarla. Ella contestaba tranquila, quitándole hierro al asunto.

- Sirius, estamos en un colegio, nada de esto es peligroso- Ada sonrió al final de la frase.

- Ada, estás en un Colegio de Magia, todo a tu alrededor es peligroso- suspiró al ver la cara de la niña- Bueno, bajemos, ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

- Empieza por T, pero no recuerdo el nombre, ¿Y tú?- preguntó curiosa cuando Sirius sujetó el mango de su escoba con una mano.

- Aritmancia, pero tengo que ir a por mi mochila al patio Custodio- le sonrió y comenzaron a descender despacio.

Ada se fijaba en la posición de su amigo en la escoba y lo imitó, llevando ambos la misma velocidad de vuelo, vio como el chico se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la izquierda y ella repitió el movimiento, Sirius la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, sorprendido ante la tranquilidad de la niña a esa altura.

- ¿No tienes vértigo?- preguntó agachando ambos mangos.

- No podría ser gimnasta si lo tuviese- respondió gritando, dudando que Sirius la escuchase.

El chico metió el cuello ante el berrido, si cerraba los ojos se podían estampar.

- Hazme un favor, no te muevas- y es que la niña había puesto sus manos en el cuello del chico para proporcionarle calor, pero las manos heladas de Ada consiguieron que el chico se quedase blanco.

- Eso mismo decía papá cuando me llevaba en la moto- recordó Ada melancólica.

¿Moto? ¿Qué era una moto? Esa niña decía palabras muy raras.

James, Remus y Peter habían bajado al patio para recoger lo que quedase de la mochila de Sirius. Peter señaló hacia el cielo y vieron dos bultos sobrevolando la Torre del Reloj.

- Seguro que le toca Transformaciones, todos los años se repite el horario- Remus sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos.

- ¿Recuerdas el horario de Primero?- Peter lo miraba atónito.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, también recordaba el de segundo y ya se sabía el de tercero, tenía una habilidad especial para memorizar horarios sólo echándoles un vistazo, no era raro, sabía que Sirius también era capaz como mirase algo concentrado, Sirius incluso era capaz de dibujarlo.

- Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el mapa?- preguntó camino a la Torre del Reloj de nuevo.

- ¿Qué mapa?- preguntó James. En su cabeza había dos mapas, pero el suyo debía ser mucho más completo que el que presentase la casa de Gryffindor.

- El de Gryffindor, el que ha propuesto Ada en el desayuno. ¿En qué mapa piensas tú?- los chicos sonreían a cada una de las niñas que pasaban por su lado ruborizándose.

- El Mapa del Merodeador- sentenció el moreno de gafas- Nuestro mapa.

- Bueno, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro- Peter correteó por el pasillo que daba al quinto piso, sólo les faltaba subir cuatro pisos más por las escaleras principales.

Remus fijó la vista en su amigo y sonrió al verle la cara de desconcierto.

- No ha entendido nada, no pienso entregar un mapa lleno de pasadizos secretos que te llevan fuera del Castillo- reaccionó James.

- ¿Y los cuadros?- James negó con la cabeza, le había costado muchos castigos y cartas del director como para ir revelando ese tipo de secretos, que se lo currasen los de primero, igual que se lo había currado él- ¿Ni siquiera a Ada? ¿Tu futura buscadora?

A Remus le encantaba tomarle el pelo, con él el chico se mostraba tal y como era, y James bajo ese manto de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba era un mago sencillo.

- Remus, ¿Crees que Ada se querrá montar en una escoba después de hoy? Tendré que buscarme a otra buscadora- el chico se interrumpió al ver a Sirius con la niña detrás, volando por sus propios medios, el chico zigzagueaba las escaleras en movimiento y Ada intentaba imitarlo, teniendo que virar en ángulos imposibles para sortearlas.

- Espero que la buscadora que encuentres sepa volar como ella- Remus no cabía de gozo, no sólo no había cogido miedo, si no que seguía a su vecino por el interior del castillo.

En una de las curvas de la niña, ésta calculó mal y aterrizó en medio de las escaleras en movimiento, con un inmenso trompazo. Sirius se detuvo en el séptimo piso, intentando localizarla y la vio tumbada sobre los escalones, desparramada. Volvió a bajar y se sentó a su lado.

- Ada, has de ir a Transformaciones- le avisó el chico zarandeándole el hombro- Vamos, te acompaño si te quedas allí. A la profesora McGonagall no le gusta que la interrumpan.

Pero la niña no respondía, estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Remus y James estaban estáticos, Peter que lo había visto todo desde el séptimo piso había perdido el color. Enumeró las ocasiones en que la niña había puesto su vida en peligro desde que la había visto por primera vez y contabilizó cinco. Si tenía en cuenta que sólo contaba las veces que él lo había presenciado, tenía cinco en menos de doce horas, por lo que sentenció que esa niña era un peligro en potencia.

- Vamos Ada, tú también eres buena actriz, lo reconozco, deja el juego para luego. A ti te permiten llegar tarde, pero yo estoy en tercero- el chico acercó su oreja a la nariz de la niña, respiraba, pero la niña no contestaba- Si sigues jugando me voy.

Se puso en pie y golpeó ligeramente uno de los pies de la niña, dándole a entender que se iba. Ella ni siquiera le devolvió la patada. El chico subió hasta el rellano y se quedó observándola, seguía sin moverse, y las escaleras comenzaban a cambiar la posición de nuevo.

- ¡Ada!- saltó sobre los peldaños cuando la niña comenzó a resbalar y no se inmutaba. La sujetó en el tercer escalón y tiró de sus ropas.

Remus y James esperaban en el rellano del cuarto piso a que las escaleras se recolocasen para ayudar a su amigo con la niña. Peter descendió un piso y señaló con el brazo extendido un charco de sangre sobre uno de los escalones de las escaleras que se movían en ese momento. Justo al lado de sus compañeros.

Por fin las escaleras se quedaron quietas y los chicos pudieron bajar para ayudar a su amigo. Peter descendió rapidísimo y apuntó con su varita la mancha de sangre.

Agitó la varita y el suelo se limpió.

Sus amigos lo miraron sin comprender.

- ¿No pensaréis que voy a dejar que expulsen a un amigo porque esta loca lo ha seguido sin tener nociones de vuelo, o sí?- Sirius lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, en aquellos momentos su expulsión era lo que menos le importaba, Ada se desangraba en sus brazos y no tenía consciencia- Por si no lo sabías está prohibido volar en escoba dentro del castillo.

Ada seguía sobre su escoba, ahora persiguiendo a Edgar Clogg, el fantasma de Ravenclaw, pero ella no lo distinguía del resto de magos.

- Vuelas bien para ser hija de muggles, ¿Entrarás en el equipo de tu casa, vil serpiente?

- ¡No soy una serpiente, soy leona!- el fantasma se detuvo y la miró con recelo.

- ¿Leona? ¿Desde cuando a los leones les preocupa no caerle bien a un chico? Contando que el chico en cuestión pertenece a una de las nobles casas de magos, es una sangre limpia de pies a cabeza.

Ada empezó a mover los labios, pero sólo salieron ruidos sin sentido. Sirius suspiró tranquilo, estaba viva.

- Tendrás que decirle a Madame Pomfey que se golpeó contra una de las estatuas. Nadie lo va a comprobar- aseguró Peter cuando Sirius cargó a la niña y se encaminó hacia el cuarto piso- Yo dejaré las escobas en la sala común.

Los amigos se separaron, Peter subiendo más tramos de escaleras con las dos escobas en las manos y los chicos camino a la enfermería.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacíais en las escaleras?- Sirius llevaba a Ada sobre uno de sus hombros, dejando reguero de sangre tras sus pasos.

- Íbamos rumbo a Adivinación- le contestó Remus.

- Adivinación, ¿Por qué?- Sirius andaba a paso ligero, Ada seguía balbuceando, no la podía entender, sabía que los golpes en la cabeza no eran buenos.

James sacó su horario y se fijó en él.

- ¿Por qué íbamos a Adivinación, Remus? Nos toca Aritmancia- le pasó el horario a su amigo y Remus le echó un vistazo.

- Me equivoqué, pensé que hoy era lunes- se disculpó el chico esperando los manotazos de rigor, sólo James lo golpeó- ¿Tan enfadado estás que no recibo tu golpe de rigor, Sirius?

- ¿Y con que mano te doy, listillo?- el chico sonreía, Ada acababa de gritar un ¡NO! rotundo e intentaba incorporarse- Ada, estate quietecita.

Pero la niña arqueó la espalda y se quedó mirando a James, con la cara cubierta de sangre. Los chicos tragaron con fuerza, si llevaba tanta sangre por el rostro del pequeño instante en que Sirius la había incorporado para cargársela al hombro el corte debía ser profundo y ella debía estar prácticamente desangrada, ¿De dónde sacaba la fuerza?

- No me miréis así, si voy despeinada es porque él me lleva cabeza abajo- se defendió la niña, intentando peinarse con las manos. Notó algo viscoso y se miró las manos, estaban completamente rojas- Oh, vaya, otro golpe.

Mientras los chicos tragaban con fuerza ella se sujetó a los hombros de su amigo y lo miró sonriente. El chico tenía la vista clavada en la puerta de enfrente, de donde su director salía con cara de preocupación, que borró en el instante divisó a Sirius con la niña en brazos.

Por la postura de la niña estaba sana y salva. Sus incondicionales amigos le seguían los pasos, adoraba a esos tres niños, por un amigo serían capaces de ponerse en peligro, por lo que al haber ido a por Ada el chico significaba que ya la consideraba una amiga. Toda una proeza para uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, en cuanto saliesen los de séptimo esos tres se iban a convertir en los nuevos reyes de Hogwarts.

El hombre de larga barba blanca agitó la varita y la niña se elevó, ligera como una pluma.

- ¡Mira Sirius! ¡Puedo volar sin escoba!- la niña meneaba los brazos imitando un pajarito.

Sirius sonrió, aunque no las tenía todas consigo a que la niña siguiese volando en cuanto el director le viese la cara. Seguramente sería castigado y se pasase el curso limpiando la sala de Trofeos que había atravesando el Comedor, o le hiciese limpiar los baños de Prefectos hasta quedar como los chorros del oro.

- Muy bien señor Black, cincuenta puntos por devolver a la alumna de primero sana y salva. Ahora pueden ir a su clase, la profesora Vector ya está informada y les dejará entrar en clase, bueno, en el Círculo de Piedra. No entiendo la Aritmancia, nunca la he entendido, ella eligió el lugar- hablaba como un amigo, y eso a los chicos los animó, intentaba acercarse a ellos de manera simple, seguro que en su época de estudiante se lo había puesto difícil a su director- Señor Black, su tío tatarabuelo fue mi director, cogió el cargo el día en que Isla dejaba la mansión Black por casarse con un muggle, aunque se separó del resto de su familia, su hermano Phineas siempre fue muy importante para ella, guiándola siempre que se dejaba. Supongo que Ada será tan difícil de guiar como su tatarabuela, orgullosas, decididas y de ojos cambiantes según su estado de ánimo, ¿Me equivoco?- el director sonrió, Sirius seguía pensando que Isla y él fueron compañeros de curso, por lo que se encontraba ante un centenario- Se equivoca, fui compañero de Phineas III Hitchens, el bisabuelo de Ada, él me contó todo lo referente a su madre Isla y la maldición que había impuesto su padre sobre los hombros de su hermano, Robert y Phineas se llevaban tres años, los mismos que se llevan usted y la señorita Steen, si viene a mi despacho le explicaré el resto, es algo largo y no quiero que se pierdan la lección de hoy, más pensando que hace un buen día soleado que no debe desaprovecharse.

Los chicos dejaron a Ada en manos del director y bajaron apresurados las escaleras.

- Como odio Aritmancia- se quejó James- No tiene ningún sentido pensar que los números te pueden marcar el destino. Por cierto Sirius, Albus no es tan mayor como tú creías.

- Cierto, me fui veintitrés años- contestó el muchacho.

- ¿Cómo has llegado a esa deducción?- James lo miraba atónito.

- La tarde que mandé a Ada a casa para que se cambiase me perdí y entré en la habitación del tapiz y vi las fechas- Remus asintió con la cabeza- Sólo quería saber que relación tenía con Ada.

- Aún así dijiste que Isla nació en 1950- le cortó James, con una memoria auditiva excelente.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- Me confundí, Elladora fue la que nación en 1850, Isla nació en el ´57, fue borrada del tapiz por casarse con un muggle, con el cuál tuvo dos varones, en el tapiz de mi casa sólo aparece uno, el compañero del director, Phineas III Hitchens, que se casó con Margaret Yaxley y tuvieron dos hijos, Robert Alphard y John Steven, con diez años de diferencia, Robert se casó con Estela Grabe- James abrió la boca descomunalmente, pensando en el Grabe que él conocía- Cierra la boca, chaval, sí, Estela Grabe es la abuela del de Slytherin, ambos eran de Slytherin , toda la rama materna de Ada es de Slytherin, por eso pensé que ella terminaría en Slytherin, Estela conoció a Robert gracias a su amigo John, compañero de casa y de curso.

Remus levantó la mano y Sirius le cedió la palabra.

- Pero eso queda ya muy lejos de ti.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y luego afirmó.

- Quedaría lejos si Cassiopeia Black no hubiese tenido descendencia con John Steven, sólo que la niña murió en 1968, con diecisiete años, compañera y amiga íntima de Bellatrix Black.

- ¡Tú prima! - saltó James señalándolo con el dedo.

- La misma James, por cierto, se casó el 31 de Agosto, por eso pude salir de casa.

Remus se quedó extrañado. Los chicos le sonrieron.

- Es que este y yo somos familia- apuntó James- Mi madre Dorea es hermana de Pollux, el padre de la madre de Sirius. Pero si Ada es de tu familia, también lo es de la mía, Cassiopeia es mi tía materna. Ahora entiendo porqué vuela tan bien- el chico sopló sobre sus dedos y se frotó la túnica con las uñas.

- Eso no es todo, lo que oí en la estación me descolocó, John está pensando en casarse con Cassiopeia, quiere recuperar el apellido Black.

Iban por el Puente de Madera, apunto de llegar al Círculo de Piedra cuando Peter los alcanzó a la carrera, casi sin resuello. El chico llevaba un montón de hojas entre sus manos.

- ¿No me digas que entraste en Adivinación y te mandaron deberes?- bromeó Sirius.

Peter negó con la cabeza y le pasó los papeles, eran fotos de Ada en bañador con mangas, ¡Con mangas!

- ¿Por qué lleva mangas? ¿Acaso nadaba en invierno al aire libre?- Peter lo miró contrariado y pasó por alto el comentario de su amigo.

- Sirius, estaban esparcidas por toda la sala común, creo que el elfo se está tomando la revancha.

- El elfo o Meadowes- miró hacia James y éste asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué Dorcas llevaba la jaula de la lechuza de Ada en la mano?

- ¿Dorcas Meadowes? ¿Por qué haría algo así un Prefecto?- preguntó Remus.

- Hes, Emil y Ada le han entregado un horario falso esta mañana- dijeron Sirius y James a la par.

- ¡Qué?- se escandalizaron los otros dos merodeadores.

- Lo que oís, además McGonagall está con ellas- agregó Sirius orgulloso de la hazaña de su amiga.

- Imposible- aseguró Remus- Esa mujer es un hueso.

- Pues ella les entregó los cuatro horarios- James miró a sus amigos, éstos se cogían a la barandilla mientras negaban con la cabeza- Ada tiene algo especial.

- Sí, una maldición- apostó Remus recordando las palabras del director- Y si nos juntamos con ella seguro que…

Se quedó en silencio, no era justo rechazarla por estar maldita.

Sirius contemplaba las fotos, distintas, ¿Cómo se le ocurría traer un álbum de fotos al Colegio? ¿Qué no pensaba que eso podía hacerla ser el blanco de las bromas como había ocurrido?

El reloj de la Torre marcó la media y los chicos se miraron, si llegaban al Círculo de Piedra antes de finalizar la hora, la profesora los aceptaría.

Recorrieron el puente veloces y bajaron los tres escalones de piedra de un salto, los de séptimo descansaban apoyados en la pared, entre ellos Dorcas Meadowes.

Sirius no pudo dejar de mirarlo en toda la clase. Él no había cogido esa clase, pero prefería pasar la hora con sus amigos que no en la puerta de la enfermería o vagando por el Castillo.

- Dedalus, son imaginaciones mías o ¿Black no me ha dejado de mirar desde que llegaron al final de la clase?- Dorcas le preguntaba al prefecto de séptimo de Hufflepuff.

- Lo siento, ¿decías?- la clase acababa de terminar y el chico de Hufflepuff tenía tres pergaminos de apuntes.

- Parece que es muy amiguito de la sangre sucia- Elphias Doge, alias "Villano", descubridor del pasaje que iba de la planta baja al séptimo piso, custodiado por un noble del siglo diecisiete del cuál aún no habían descubierto su nombre. Premio Anual de la casa de Ravenclaw, bateador por excelencia, con una alzada de metro ochenta y dos y unos músculos trabajados, de mirada asesina y prejuicios contra los muggles.

- No te pases Villano, la niña tiene su encanto- le recriminó Dorcas.

- ¿A sí? ¿Cuál?- preguntó sombrío.

- Ayer le atizó a un elfo por registrar sus cosas- les contó el prefecto de Gryffindor.

Los chicos lo miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

- Va en serio, consiguió darle en la cabeza con una escoba y le cerró el baúl golpeándole la espalda.

- ¿En serio?- Mundungus Fletcher los miró de reojo- Los de mi casa dicen que no fue enviada a Slytherin por los pelos, que su familia mágica ha pertenecido a mi casa desde siempre y ella es la primera que rompe la regla.

- ¿Su familia mágica?- los tres chicos miraron al Slytherin cotilla, ese chico era capaz de descubrir cualquier cosa que se propusiese de una persona.

- Sí, su padre y su madre eran squib, murieron en un accidente de coche hace tres años- explicó el joven de pelo largo, recogido en una coleta baja- Descendiente de Isla Black, por lo tanto, está emparentada con Sirius Black y James Potter.

- A veces me pregunto de dónde sacas esa información- se sorprendió Diggle ante los conocimientos del Premio Anual de Slytherin. Y eso que a él lo llamaban "Villano".

- Uno que tiene buenos contactos- el chico se encogió de hombros y se levantó del suelo.

No había cogido ni un solo apunte.

Doge lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, él se dedicaba a tomar los apuntes y sus amigos a estudiar para el examen, en ningún curso habían tomado notas durante las clases.

En séptimo se juntaban todos los grupos en todas las clases, porque cada alumno escogía sus asignaturas según la carrera a la que había optado desde quinto, tras las notas de los TIMOs, ese curso se enfrentaban a los EXTASIs y seguían igual, pasando de tomar apuntes.

Diggle pasó el brazo por encima de su amigo Dorcas y lo zarandeó.

- Eres un cabrón, se la estás devolviendo a la niña con creces. ¿Por qué no vas y le pides el horario?

- No se de qué me hablas- aseguró el joven rubio.

- Dorcas, nos conocemos desde primero, soy tu mejor amigo y no te he visto llegar tarde a ninguna clase hasta esta mañana. No se como lo habrá hecho, pero esa niña tiene madera de bromista, piensa que dejamos un buen legado en el colegio- Dorcas sonrió, no se había planteado la historia desde ese punto de vista- Llevas seis años gastando la misma broma y nadie te la había devuelto. La chica tiene huevos, hay que reconocerlo, chaval.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, esa niña el problema que tenía es que por más que odiase los pájaros su cabeza estaba llena de ellos, seguro que cuando le devolvió la broma no pensó en las consecuencias.

- ¿Qué clase se supone que tenemos a la tarde?- preguntó el rubio, su horario no le servía de nada. Había llegado la hora de la comida y se separaría de sus amigos para juntarse con los de su casa, los que compartían cuarto con él desde primero, pero con los que no había hecho demasiadas migas.

- ¿Qué pone en el tuyo?- preguntó Elphias Doge, el Prefecto de Hufflepuff.

Dorcas lo sacó del bolsillo de su túnica y se fijó atentamente.

- Adivinación- soltó sin pensar.

- Pues es lo que toca- le respondió el Prefecto de los Tejones.

El chico se volvió a fijar en su horario y le arrancó de las manos el de su amigo, comparándolos con los ojos desorbitados, eran idénticos.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- le pasó los horarios a Mundungus Fletcher y el chico los miró con atención.

- Reconozco éste hechizo, es propiedad de Isabel Vance, se graduó el curso pasado con Matricula en Encantamientos. Toda una Slytherin con un prometedor porvenir- aseguró el muchacho.

- ¿Has dicho Vance?- preguntó Dorcas, ¿Dónde había oído antes ese apellido?

- Sí, tonto, la chica de la que te enamoraste perdidamente en tercero y por la que suspirabas hasta que McKinnon te abrió los ojos.

- Ah!, sí, ya me acuerdo, la rubia de bote- ironizó el Premio de Ravenclaw- Esa en la que pensabas cada vez que te enrollabas con Marlene.

Lily, Alice y Marlene los seguían a escasos metros, empapándose de toda la conversación. Los chicos no tenían reparo en soltar a viva voz todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, eran los Reyes de Hogwarts y lo sabían.

- Cerdo- soltó Lily con los ojos entrecerrados, su amiga Marlene respiraba con dificultad por culpa de ese comentario- Ni caso, gente así no merece la pena.

Seguro que su amigo Snape la ayudaba con alguna poción que modificase su rostro.

Ada había llegado a la Sala Común con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto debido al mejunje que le había dado a beber la enfermera del Colegio, subió directa a su cuarto con la intención de meterse en la cama y no levantarse hasta el día siguiente.

Encontró su escoba apoyada en la puerta del corredor que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas y una nota en ella. Ada sonrió y sin abrir la nota entró a su cuarto.

Dejó caer la escoba al suelo de la impresión, corrió hacia su baúl y se percató que había sido revuelto. Miró hacia la cama, y vió las fotos junto a su madre, todas rotas y una nota sobre su colcha, encima del desaguisado.

"**Me pregunto quien será esta preciosidad, supongo que sabrás quién soy, pide clemencia y yo te devolveré las fotos que faltan. Habla con alguien de esto y las dejaré como el resto"**

No iba firmada, pero la caligrafía era elaborada.

Ada se tendió sobre su cama, sin quitarse los zapatos y lloró hasta quedarse dormida, con un montón de fotos rotas entre sus manos.

Sirius, Remus, James y Peter se acercaron hasta los de primero, en busca de Ada, debían hablar con ella, Sirius sabía algo que le interesaba desde que supo que era bruja.

- ¿No la habéis visto?- se sorprendieron los cuatro chicos de tercero.

- Nosotros nos acercamos por la Enfermería al salir de clase y Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que le acababa de dar el alta- dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

- ¿Y dónde está?- preguntó James, buscándola por todo el comedor.

- No está aquí, eso ya lo comprobamos- le dijo Emil sonriéndole.

Sirius miró a la niña y sonrió.

- Ya decía yo que te encontraba cierto parecido, ¿Tienes algo que ver con Rachel Vance?

La niña afirmó con la cabeza.

- Mi prima- afirmó con una hermosa sonrisa, idéntica a la de Rachel- ¿Por qué?

- Es la presidenta del club de fans de James- respondió Remus.

- Bueno, no todas las familias sangre pura son perfectas- respondió Hes, defendiendo a su amiga.

- Cuanta razón- las palabras de Marlene rompieron la tranquilidad- Si me encuentro con Dorcas le abro la cabeza. ¿De qué habláis?

Los de tercero la miraron de reojo, esa chica solía llevar a cabo sus amenazas, por algo jugaba de bateadora en el Equipo de su casa.

- Pues empezamos con saber dónde estaba Ada, ya que ninguno de nosotros la ha visto desde las diez de la mañana- empezó Emil.

- Bueno, nosotros la dejamos en la enfermería a las doce menos cuarto- aseguró James.

- ¿Por qué?- se interesó Alice- ¿Le hizo algo ese mal nacido?

La chica empezaba a entender los insultos de su novio hacia el Premio Anual de la casa y su compañero en la Prefectura.

Lily se cruzó de brazos en la misma pose que sus compañeras.

- ¿A quién te refieres con ese mal nacido?- Frank se interesó por la conversación al oír las palabras de su novia, para él sólo había un mal nacido, Dorcas Meadowes.

- ¿Quién va a ser?- preguntó Lily- El imbécil más cabrito que me he echado a la cara, nuestro maravilloso Premio Anual.

La chica no controlaba su vocabulario y los oídos de los presentes comenzaron a pitar, debido al hechizo que la profesora McGonagall renovaba cada año sobre la mesa de sus chicos.

- Lily, por favor- suplicó James agitando la cabeza para repeler el hechizo.

La chica sonrió, el hechizo sólo afectaba a los hijos de magos. Divertida, comenzó a decir todas las palabras malsonantes que pasaban por su cabeza, hasta que la mayoría de los leones se apretaban las orejas con fuerza a la vez que sacudían la cabeza.

- Ya está, me desahogué. Ahora busquemos a Ada- cogió un par de manzanas y caminó hacia las puertas.

El resto la siguió, sorprendidos ante la decisión de la pelirroja.

Gideon y Fabian se llevaron una fuente entera de chuletas de cordero a la brasa, asiéndola cada uno de un asa, Emil cogió toda una tarta de chocolate y frambuesa y Hes una jarra de jugo de calabaza.

Se encaminaron escaleras arriba siguiendo a sus compañeros de tercero.

Sirius fue el primero en entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¡Ada!- llamó desde la sala común- ¿Estás aquí?

James y Remus atravesaron el retrato y se encaminaron hacia la habitación.

- Sería genial tener un mapa que te dijese donde se encuentra cada persona- alegó Remus.

James afirmó con la cabeza, anotando mentalmente la idea para El Mapa del Merodeador, como lo había bautizado él mismo. Tendrían que buscar un hechizo localizador en la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca.

Ada se despertó tras una cabezadita, con el elfo pudiendo entrar cuando quisiese no estaba segura sola. No sabía qué hora era, pero notaba su estómago trabajar en vacío.

Abrió la puerta y se echó hacia atrás cuando Emil gritó: ¡Está aquí, chicos!

Sirius y Hes estaban cogidos de la mano.

Parpadeó varias veces cuando su compañera le dio un abrazo de oso derribándola sobre la cama de Hes.

Muchos zapatos subían atropelladamente por las escaleras.

Sirius vio a la niña con los ojos verdes, miró por todo el cuarto y se fijó en una cama llena de fotografías rotas.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué las has roto?- preguntó el chico intentando buscar la mitad de la foto que había cogido.

- No he sido yo, no busques la otra mitad, se la ha llevado el elfo- le dijo la niña casi asfixiada por los brazos de su amiga.

- ¿El elfo?- Lily preguntó curiosa, con la mano de James aún entrelazada. Era el primer mote que le habían puesto al chico, y le quedaba genial.

Sirius soltó la mitad de la fotografía sobre las otras y apartó a Hes de encima de su amiga.

- Ada- empezó tirando de ella- Pensamos que ha sido Dorcas.

- ¿Pensamos!- Remus encogió los hombros ante el berrido de Marlene- ¡Sabemos que ha sido él!

El rubio le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra le sujetó la cabeza, la chica intentaba seguir gritando, pero sólo se oían ruidos guturales.

Ada intentó sonreír ante la situación, pero sus ojos seguían verdes.

Sirius la abrazó con fuerza y se la apretujó contra el pecho.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer un álbum a Hogwarts?- le susurró al oído.

- Son las fotos que tenía con mis padres de la última competición en la que participé, siempre van a donde yo voy- suspiró con pesar.

- Vale, ¿Por qué no las escondiste en el compartimento secreto?- Ada levantó la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad.

- Yo no sabía que hubiese un compartimento secreto- ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo o hababa en serio?

Sirius la llevó hasta el baúl y sacó el resto de sus cosas, entre ellas un bañador con mangas.

James señaló la prenda.

- ¿Por qué gastas bañadores con mangas?- preguntó sorprendido.

- No es un bañador- rió la niña- Es un maiot, de gimnasia.

Y los del cuarto vieron cambiar durante una fracción de segundo sus ojos del verde al azul, pero se quedaron verdes. Sirius llegó al fondo del baúl y tiró de él, mostrando un pequeño compartimento al lado derecho.

- Ahí podrías haber metido tus fotos- le señaló el chico.

Ada negó con la cabeza y levantó la almohada de su cama, bajo ella había un tomo blanco de piel con grabados dorados y su nombre en relieve, estaba completamente destrozado.

- No cabe, esto no cabía ahí- dándole a entender que las fotos estaban ordenadas en su interior, cuando era un libro de fotos.

Peter se acercó a la niña y agitó la varita sobre el lomo del libro, "Reparo" era de los únicos hechizos que controlaba a la perfección.

- Gracias- le dijo con los ojos como platos.

De las varitas sólo había visto salir fuego y destrucción hasta el momento, en concreto de su varita.

Sirius se levantó y le revolvió el pelo.

- Tú también aprenderás a hacerlo- la chica asintió apenada- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Se giró hacia su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

- Me disculpé esta mañana y sigue igual- no quería decir lo que ponía la nota. ¿Cómo se pedía clemencia?

Frank se quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta, nadie lo había invitado a pasar.

- ¡La mesa está puesta! - gritaron los gemelos desde abajo.

- Vamos a comer- los chicos dejaron a Sirius solo con Ada.

La niña empezó a llorar y se dejó caer sobre la cama, encima de las fotografías con los brazos extendidos.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre hacer para vengarte?- el chico gateó sobre ella y la miró directamente a los ojos- No ceo que sirva de nada llorar. Afea a las chicas bonitas.

Ada sonrió una vez más y sus ojos cambiaron a azul, manteniéndose en ese color.

- Eso está mucho mejor. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Devolverle su horario, por si es Dorcas como dice Marlene- aseguró Ada.

- ¿Crees que servirá de algo?- Sirius tocó la frente de la niña con la suya, perdido en el azul de esa mirada- Ada, piensa, sabe que tú no eres capaz de hacer eso y aún así mira lo que te ha hecho.

- Tengo que intentarlo, Sirius, no me puedo pasar el curso vigilando mi espalda por si decide atacar. Hablaré con él en la cena. Seguro que podemos llegar a un trato- aseguró ilusionada.

- Eso espero- el chico se levantó y le sonrió- Aunque se lo devuelvas, sigo pensando que no es lo mejor. Si se lo devuelves ya no tendrás nada suyo en tu poder y no podrás desafiarlo.

Ada sonrió, el cuarto estaba regado con sus ropas y a nadie pareció importarle.

La niña se escurrió entre el arco que formaba la espalda de su amigo y bajó de la cama.

- No pretendo desafiarlo, sólo le devolví la broma y mira como me la ha pagado. No quiero que la pelota se haga más grande. Sólo espero que me devuelva las fotografías y Peter me ayude a pegarlas.

- Yo también conozco ese hechizo- le contestó Sirius, algo molesto.

Ada se quedó perpleja ante el tono en la voz de su amigo, ¿Estaba molesto?

- ¿He dicho o he hecho algo que te haya molestado?

- Y aún lo preguntas, soy yo quien se juega los cuartos por ti y tú te arrimas e intentas llevarte bien con el resto- le contestó el chico de muy mal talante- Deseas que Peter te ayude a pegar las fotos y que Dorcas deje de jugártela, la verdad, no te comprendo- "Yo si que no entiendo a esta gente": pensó Ada- ¿No vas a decir nada?

- Nada- dijo la chica.

Sirius salió deprisa del cuarto, con Ada pegada a sus pies.

- Pero no te enfades conmigo- le rogó la niña.

- Madura, Ada - le espetó Sirius.

Ada se quedó parada en las escaleras, con un pie sobre cada escalón, se sentó despacio y agachó la cabeza. Silencio, la sala se había quedado como un cementerio al escuchar a Sirius. El chico llegó y se sentó en silencio delante de un plato vacío, a su izquierda había otro plato.

- ¿Todo bien?- James rompió el silencio.

La respuesta del muchacho los desconcertó aún más. Se levantó ruidosamente arrastrando la silla y volvió a subir unos cuantos peldaños.

- Lo que yo diga, parecen hermanos- aseguró James- ¿A qué sí chicas?

Emil afirmó devorando una chuleta con unos golpes de cabeza.

- ¿Y tú que sabes de hermanos?- inquirió Lily, ella discutía con su hermana todo el tiempo y su hermana mayor nunca la perdonaba- Que nos hayas dicho eres hijo único.

- Sí, pero si tuviese una hermana como Ada supongo que reaccionaría igual que Sirius.

El chico hablaba con la boca llena, se llenó su vaso con jugo de calabaza y lo vació en su garganta de un trago. Lily dejó de mirarlo cuando empezó a hacer gárgaras con el jugo, a punto de vomitar toda su comida.

- Eres un cerdo- aseguró la pelirroja mirándolo de reojo.

- No- negó el chico- esa casa no existe en Hogwarts, soy un león y a mucha honra.

- ¡Oh, vamos James!- se quejó la pelirroja, sabiendo que había evitado la discusión con elegancia.

El chico se levantó, hizo una reverencia y le sonrió.

- Payaso- rió la chica.

- Corrige Lily- la chica miró sus ojos- Tú payaso particular.

Marlene le golpeó el costado y le susurró.

- No lo dejes escapar, que es un gran partido. Imagínate lo guapos que pueden salir vuestros hijos. Pido ser la madrina del primero.

- ¿Sabes?- James seguía a lo suyo- Este año estás mucho más guapa, Lily.

La chica se sonrojó y James se lo tomó como un cumplido.

- ¿Vendrás a verme jugar contra Ravenclaw el primer sábado de Octubre?- preguntó revolviéndose el pelo.

- Sí claro- le había prometido a Gilderoy que iría a verlo jugar.

- ¡Yo también!- se oyó desde las escaleras.

Sirius frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

- No te enfades, se lo prometí a Edgar- sentenció la niña poniéndose en pie.

Resbaló con vete a saber qué y aterrizó en medio de la sala común, provocando una sonora carcajada de Sirius desde el pasillo de las habitaciones.

- Mira que eres torpe- señaló a la niña y le guiñó un ojo.


End file.
